


reverie

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Developing Relationship, First Time, Jewish Character, Kink Exploration, Lawyer Erwin Smith, M/M, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the ride home Levi thinks about Erwin, that mysterious, enigmatic stranger who has managed to root himself firmly into his mind, distracting him from everything else. He's only just met Erwin but he already knows there's chemistry there. It might become a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a few things: levi is a trans man, hange is a nonbinary trans woman. this is an eruri fic but there'll be background relationships too, ones i won't put in the tags since this is predominantly focused on levi and erwin
> 
> hope you enjoy! i've put a lot into this so comments and kudos are very much appreciated. thanks for reading

Levi doesn't know how Hange can bear it. It's over 90 degrees and they're stood there, a broad grin on their face as they wait for him to catch up with them. Levi feels like his body is melting. The sun is too hot, it almost burns as it hits his skin. His dark bangs cling to the droplets of sweat on his forehead and every part of his body feels sticky and gross. Every movement is a reminder of the perspiration on his back and underneath his arms, and he silently prays there's no visible marks on his t-shirt. He feels the heat seeping into him and curses global warming for contributing to his state of discomfort, curses his best friend (ex best friend, at this rate) for dragging him outside in this weather.

“C'mon, Levi. It's not _that_ hot,” Hange whines at him. Levi wants to throttle them.

He tsks instead, that characteristically Levi sound he always makes as an attempt to voice his annoyance instead of using words.

“You're weak,” Hange tells him, smirking, “You'd never survive Florida.”

“Luckily I don't have to,” replies Levi dryly, “I'm content with being a New Yorker, thanks.”

New York is an odd pocket of the world where it's bitterly cold in winter and stupidly hot in summer. Levi complains either way. His friends tell him he's too sensitive, and honestly he's baffled that anyone can _enjoy_ this weather, since his skin feels like it's peeling off. He wishes it was January again but knows deep down he'd be protesting the cold, wrapped up in a blanket as he complains to his roommate that he's getting hypothermia.

“Have you ever been out of the state?” asks Hange, gasping when Levi shakes his head, “Gee, we need to take a vacation together.”

“Yeah,” Levi says, “To the arctic, preferably.”

Hange lets out a laugh. “You'd fucking die up there. Not sure what'd kill you first, the freezing temperatures or the polar bears.”

“I thought polar bears lived in the antarctic,” Levi remarks, absentminded.

“Then you're an idiot. It's penguins who live down there.”

“Don't they have penguins in Africa too?” he questions, “I've seen Madagascar.”

“They're called jackass penguins,” Hange informs him. Levi scoffs. “No, seriously. They're like little black and white donkeys.”

They do their best donkey-penguin impression and Levi chortles. “Your obscure zoology knowledge never fails to astound me, Zoë Hange.”

Hange taps the bridge of their nose, where their thick-rimmed glasses have begun to fall down. “Not just a pretty face.”

“Not even that.”

Though he'd never admit it because he's too prideful and stubborn, he loves spending time with his best friend. They've known each other since Levi's freshman year of college when he was struggling to fit in and had no other friends, apart from Isabel and Farlan who he's known since high school. They both left the city that year, Isabel moving upstate with her family and Farlan off to study with a scholarship to Stanford. Smart bastard. Levi misses them terribly but appreciates the contact they have, texting each other most days of the week and calling on occasion.

The day he met Hange they had cautiously approached him, asking if he wanted to come along to some charity event thing to raise money for homeless youth. Levi, falling into their cunning trap, agreed and he's been in their clutches ever since. It's the summer of his second year now, and he's been living with Hange for the past two semesters. Rent is expensive here and sharing helps take some of the pressure off. The first time Levi saw their apartment, an absolute mess with random belongings scattered pretty much everywhere, he had almost been shocked into running away and never coming back. But being Levi he vigorously cleaned and tidied the place and hasn't let it get back into the same state again.

Neither of them had anywhere to go home to for the long summer break. Hange because they're not on the best of terms with their family, and Levi because he doesn't _have_ any family, at least not that he trusts. So they've been hanging out a lot, not having much else to do as they wait out the summer. Regrettably, Hange has forced Levi outside in the middle of a heatwave, so he isn't sure how much longer their friendship is going to last.

“Hey,” Hange's voice brings him back to the present, with that tone that means they're about to suggest something outlandish, “We should go to a gay bar tonight.”

Levi laughs in disbelief. “No fucking way.”

“Aw, _please_ , Levi,” Hange all but begs him, “It'll be fun. We can get dressed up all pretty.”

They bat their eyelashes at him sweetly, and Levi feels himself tense up. His best friend is crazy, he decides.

“It won't be fun,” he says sternly, “We'd probably get harassed again.”

“That's why we go together. Though I wish I had a lady friend to come to the bathroom with me.”

Ah, the struggles of public bathrooms. Levi is both a germophobe and self-conscious about the fact he looks like a fourteen year old boy compared to the grown ass men who pee into urinals, leaving piss all over the floor. He shudders thinking about it.

“Use the accessible one,” he tells Hange, “Since you're, y'know. Not right in the head.”

They give his shoulder a poke. “Now, Levi. Remember that talk we had about political correctness.”

“Oh, I don't care about being PC when it comes to you. You're insane, Hange. Fucking loco.”

“Loca,” Hange corrects him, “Dontcha just _love_ gendered suffixes.”

“Now you're speaking my language,” says Levi who is, after all, a linguistics and literature joint major, “Not Spanish, I mean the bit about gendered suffixes. Actually, wait till you hear about Hebrew. You'll lose your fucking mind.”

“Fucking nerd,” Hange teases playfully. Levi shoves them in the ribs with his elbow, hard. “Ow! Watch it. You're scary sometimes.”

“You bring out the worst in me.”

They reach a Starbucks. Levi is so thankful for New York and its overabundance of them. It's overpriced capitalist bullshit, but delicious, and Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't craving iced tea right now.

“Order for me,” he instructs Hange, handing them a few crumpled dollar bills, “Same as usual.”

“Small, like you?” Hange asks.

Levi rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Whatever. I'm gonna find us seats.”

It's pretty busy at this time of afternoon, but then again the whole city is always buzzing with activity (and tourists, too many tourists). Levi manages to find an empty table, one that's close to the floor with two bean bags instead of actual chairs. He groans, sitting himself down on one of them. The table is a little damp and sticky so he takes out a wet wipe from his backpack and starts rubbing at the surface, grimacing as he does so.

Hange returns holding two plastic cups with _Zoey_ scrawled on them messily in thick black ink.

“Here you are, my dearest,” they announce, placing Levi's cup down first, “One small iced pineapple black tea.”

“What did you get?” Levi asks halfheartedly, taking a sip through his straw.

“I don't know. I told the cute barista over there to surprise me. He seemed pretty flustered by that.”

Hange is definitely crazy. They take a thoughtful sip, humming in approval. “Mm, it's good,” they say, “I think it's like a mocha frappe but there's a hint of something else in there.”

“Maybe it's shit,” Levi murmurs as he looks at Hange's brown drink, “Some poor fucker got the runs and the toilet was in use so he just-”

“Alright, that's enough,” Hange scolds him, trying to be firm but he can see how they're holding back laughter. He's thankful they have a strong stomach. You have to, if you're friends with Levi.

“This tea tastes good,” he muses.

“I've only ever seen you order two drinks. One hot, one cold. You should spice it up a bit. Chai next time, maybe? I like chai.”

“No.”

“You're so boring.”

“You're so... Reckless,” Levi says with a sigh, “Honestly, there could be anything in that drink. Might be poisoned.”

Hange glances over at the supposedly cute (but not Levi's type at all) barista and gives him a wave. Levi watches the mousy-haired man blush and duck behind the counter. He can't deny that it's kind of funny, as he tries to hide a smile.

“He wouldn't poison me,” Hange says fondly, as if they've known this guy for years and not just spoken to him for a brief moment to order a drink, “He totally has a crush.”

“Yeah, right. Get over yourself. He's probably just scared.”

They both take sips of their beverages, Levi very content that he's finally in a building with AC as the icy liquid runs down his throat.

“Fuck,” he practically groans, “That feels _so_ good.”

Hange bursts into almost hysterical laughter.

“You sound like a horny teen fantasizing about getting his ass rawed.”

“And what of it?” Levi pauses for a moment, contemplating, and scrunches up his nose, “But not my ass. That's nasty.”

“Especially after your earlier comment about unwanted diarrhea.”

“I mean, is _any_ diarrhea wanted?”

They finish off their drinks. Levi lets out a sad noise when he gulps down the last of it as Hange eagerly stands up, the strap of their red leather satchel slung over their shoulder.

“Time to go!” they proclaim, tugging at the sleeve of Levi's t-shirt.

“No, please, have mercy,” he pleads, “I don't wanna go back out there.”

“We have things to do, honey pie. If you don't come willingly I'll have to drag you.”

Levi purses his lips, sinking further into the bean bag with his arms crossed defiantly. “I'd like to see you try.”

“Is that a challenge?” asks Hange, one eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

Reluctantly, after muttering words of protest until it becomes clear he isn't going to win this fight, Levi stands up. The two barely-adults make their way out of the coffee shop, back out into the scorching heat.

“I feel like fucking Icarus,” says Levi.

“Glad Petra's not here,” Hange remarks, “She'd have a field day if she heard you say that.”

Petra Ral. Up until recently a freshman Classics major, who's working at a local bakery for the summer to help towards her younger siblings' college funds. Levi's on somewhat friendly terms with her but doesn't think he can consider them anything more than acquaintances. Still, Hange brings her along to nights out sometimes, so he's had his fair share of meaningless small talk with her. Enough to break through his socially awkward outer shell at least a little.

“Petra's almost as much of a geek as you,” Levi comments.

Hange grins at him. “You mean _us_. Don't deny it, I see that look in your eye every time we enter a book store. The way you sniff the air, taking in the new book smell.”

Levi narrows his eyes at them, pouting. “Shut up. I don't do that.”

“You totally do!” Hange insists, laughing, “I had a dream I caught you jerking off to the smell of a limited edition Nineteen Eighty-Four once.”

Levi is speechless, not knowing how the hell he's supposed to respond to that.

Hange takes him to some part of town Levi isn't familiar with. He frowns as he tries to figure out where they're taking him, wondering whether he's being escorted to his own murder. He wouldn't put it past Hange to chop him up into little bits and cannibalize him. Maybe make a stew with the leftover body parts.

“You're awful quiet, Levy,” Hange says, using the nickname that only Hange ever uses.

“I'm thinking,” Levi tells them curtly, “You gonna tell me where we're going?”

“Nope.”

“Fucking hell, Hange.”

“You have to be patient. Patience is a virtue after all.”

Levi can't help letting out a frustrated groan. “I hate earth signs,” he mutters under his breath.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hange asks, “Also, aren't you one?”

“Yeah. Point?"

They walk for maybe half an hour, chatting about this and that. Levi becomes increasingly tetchy, the heat of the late afternoon sun uncomfortable on his skin. He should have used sunscreen. Eventually they reach what looks like an identical Starbucks to the one they were sat in earlier, and Levi feels a weird sense of deja vu.

“The fuck,” he says, “I swear we were on this street before.”

Hange shoots him a sheepish grin and laughs nervously, betraying their guilt. “Ah, well. About that.”

Levi's face twists into a frown. “Oh, hell no. You did not just make me walk around the block for nothing.”

They shrug at him. Levi glares murderously.

“I'll kill you,” he tells them, through gritted teeth.

“Calm down, it's good for your thighs. And I wanted a chance to talk to you.”

“We couldn't have just stayed home?” Levi interrogates, “I hate you. It's too fucking hot, I swear it's like you _want_ me to get heatstroke.”

“Aw, poor little white boy can't handle the hot weather,” Hange mocks him.

“If it wasn't for my privileges I'd fucking kill you right now.”

Levi is filled with an immense feeling of relief when they reach their apartment and he collapses onto the couch with a sigh. He feels like he's almost sinking into the crevice where the cushions meet, consumed by an urge to close his eyes and pass the fuck out. Hange seems to have other ideas and he whines like a sulking child when they grab his wrists and try to pull him upright.

He lets out a cranky, drawn out noise of complaint and Hange chuckles down at him, stretching his arms out like noodles.

“You're kinda heavy for a little fella,” they say. Levi kicks them firmly in the shin. “ _Ow_! Some friend you are.”

“You can't talk,” Levi counters, forcing himself back further into the couch. He feels like he's melding with it. “After the stunt you just pulled.”

“We have things to do, Levi, places to be,” Hange tells him, yanking on his arms until Levi thinks they're going to fall off, “I wanna go clubbing.”

“Well, I don't,” Levi says abruptly.

“Pretty please?” Hange implores, getting down on their knees and putting their hands together, “Come to the gay bar with me. Please, Levi. _Pleaaase.”_

Levi groans, rubbing his temple. “Fine. You win. But I'm not leaving the apartment for a solid week after this.”

“It's a deal. Excuse me, I need to get changed.”

Hange dashes off excitedly, far too enthusiastic. Levi doesn't know where they get the energy from considering the heat and the fact they've been trudging around the city for what feels like hours. In reality it's been two at most, probably less.

Hange takes a ridiculously long time to get ready. Levi doesn't mind, taking the opportunity to relax on the couch. After a while he forces himself up and goes to change into a fresh set of clothes, a short-sleeved navy button down and a pair of black skinny jeans that cling to the curves of his ass and thighs. He slips on his favorite pair of blue vans, studying himself in the mirror.

He looks... twinkish. That's good. He gets nervous every time he goes out like this that someone will mistake him for a butch and he'll have to awkwardly explain, or more likely scurry off in embarrassment. It could be worse. Far worse. At least he's relatively flat-chested and slim. He's read so many horror stories on trans forums about guys with large chests – those men, he decides, are his heroes – barely able to disguise the evidence by binding. Levi mutters something halfhearted in gratitude for being gifted (or rather, cursed) with small breasts, even though he hates them and wishes he could rip them off most of the time.

Actually, he wishes he could give them to Hange somehow. Maybe if he wishes hard enough they'll wake up one day and have swapped body parts. _Et voila,_ Levi has a dick, Hange has a vagina. He can only imagine, grinning to himself at the thought but it fills him with a sad sort of longing, a feeling he's very familiar with.

Sighing, Levi emerges from his bedroom to find Hange in the living room. They beam at him, eyes gleaming through their glasses.

“How do I look?” they ask, twirling on their tiptoes to show themself off.

Levi's gay but he still has _eyes_ and Hange look hot. They're wearing a fitted black dress, adorned with lace and a satin bow around the waist. Their lips are scarlet and their eyelids and dusted with dark eyeshadow. As his gaze moves down, Levi sees the fishnet tights and ankle boots with ridiculous heels, admiring Hange's confidence. He knows the only reason they feel comfortable enough to go out like this is that he's there for moral support, and physical if it comes to that. Levi's had to swoop to their rescue a few times before now.

“You look like a villain in a movie who's only there for sex appeal,” he tells Hange, hoping that conveys _damn girl, you're hot_.

Hange laughs at him. “You certainly have a way with words,” they reply, “I must say, you look pretty sexy too, Mr Ackerman.”

“Does my chest look big in this?” Levi asks.

“No. Can you see my balls through this dress?”

“Ew, no.”

“Good. Let's go then.”

It's funny how discussing these things with anyone else would make Levi immensely uncomfortable, but with Hange it's second nature. It feels safe to talk about with them. They're in the same boat after all, or at least paddling down the same stream.

They reach their usual club after a short subway ride, a place downtown called _The Unicorn's Horn_. Levi always finds himself childishly scoffing at the name.

Hange whistles. “Damn, that queue. Good job we got here early.”

They have to wait for about ten minutes before they reach the front of the queue, clinging onto each other all the while. Levi suspects Hange is scared of tripping in their stupidly high heeled boots, heels that make them obnoxiously taller than him.

“Did you bring your fake ID?” Hange whispers into his hair, since they're too tall to whisper in his ear. They're not very discreet.

“Be quiet, idiot,” Levi hisses, “I didn't, but it's not like it matters. This place is 18 plus anyway and I didn't come here to get drunk.”

“Mm,” Hange hums thoughtfully, “Yeah, you came here to ogle hot guys.”

“Fuck off.”

They present their IDs to the bouncer, a very bald and very muscular man with tattoos all over his biceps and more piercings that Levi can count. He glances down at Levi skeptically.

“You're over eighteen?” he asks, looking him up and down.

Levi takes a deep breath through his nose. “Yeah,” he says, in the deepest, gruffest voice he can manage, “December twenty-fifth '97.”

“Hm, Christmas baby,” the bouncer remarks, winking at Levi, “Alright. You can go in.”

As they walk through the door, Hange bursts into laughter. “It's a good job those hunky types are so soft for twinks, isn't it?”

“Not my type, but I appreciate the attention.”

Levi can't help grinning, feeling a little proud of himself. Although it's annoying to have his age constantly questioned. He's twenty, thank you very much. Ask anyone who was there at the Christmas Eve frat party last year and they'll tell you how he had a premature midlife crisis over it. Levi doesn't even celebrate Christmas, he had just wanted to go out and get wasted to forget the impending doom of becoming an _actual_ adult, not just a teenager who's full of themselves because they're legally one.

The club is crowded. Levi and Hange have to push their way through a sea of twinks and drag queens, until they manage to find a booth to sit at. The noise of deafening 80s synth music means Levi can barely hear what Hange's saying.

“ _What_?” he mouths to them, like an old man who needs to get his hearing tested.

“I said,” Hange repeats, louder than before, “Do you want me to buy you a drink?”

Levi moves his jaw from side to side, thinking. “Get me a lemonade,” he settles on, “Make sure they give me a straw. You know how I feel about drinking from glasses other people's lips have touched.”

Hange rolls their eyes. “They clean them, you know.”

“With what they're probably paid here, I don't trust them to do it properly.”

Hange makes their way to the bar, trying to find gaps to fit through and apologizing when they accidentally stand on some poor guy's foot with their heel. Levi feels vaguely anxious now, sat here by himself. He remembers why he hates clubbing.

Then he spots some topless hunk in leather straps dancing along to _Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)_ and changes his mind. He does in fact love gay bars, actually. He watches the man rub his hands all over his ripped torso, on full view for Levi to see from where he's stood on a raised platform.

Oh, gay people. Levi never fails to be amazed.

Hange returns a while later. Levi isn't sure how long it's been, focused intently on the Magic Mike impersonator who has become his latest obsession.

“Hello, can you hear me?” says Hange, snapping their fingers in front of his face, “Hey, earth to Levi Reuben Ackerman.”

Levi starts a little upon hearing his full name. “Zoë Hange,” he says back, “Sorry, I'm a little distracted presently.”

Hange snorts. “I can see that,” they reply, “But you're only distracted by his muscles. I know you're not into dark-haired guys.”

Levi shrugs.

“Seriously, though,” Hange continues, “You should look around to see if there are any guys that float your boat.”

Levi makes a quiet noise of consideration. “Guess I should.”

He looks around the room again, taking sips of lemonade through his straw. That's when Hange's phone buzzes from inside their purse. They fumble to take it out, studying the message on the screen.

“Fuck,” they say, “Slight problem.”

Levi raises an eyebrow.

“It's Pet. Says the bouncer won't let her in.”

At that, Levi cocks his head to one side. “You invited Petra?” he asks.

Hange gives him an awkward look, lips pressed together tightly. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” they tell him, “I'll be right back, I'm gonna save that girl from her misery.”

They rush off before Levi even has a chance to object. He considers following but decides against it with a sigh, choosing to save their booth instead. The leather seat is comfy and he doesn't want to get up from it. If he sits here quietly by himself he'll be fine, nobody will disturb him or even give him a second glance.

That's what he thinks, anyway, until he turns his head and notices he's being stared at by a man sat at the bar.

The man is gorgeous, honestly. He has slicked back golden hair and is wearing a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, complete with a thin black tie. Levi gulps, observing the way the fabric of his shirt clings to his biceps. It's hard to tell from this distance but Levi thinks he must be at least six foot, if not taller.

The stranger does not shift his gaze when he notices Levi staring back, doesn't even flinch. It sends shivers down Levi's spine but he brushes off his excitement, reminding himself there's no way, _no way_ this man will ever sleep with him because even if he finds Levi attractive, he'll be instantly turned off when he discovers he doesn't have a dick. That's the reason Levi hasn't had sex yet. That and his blundering awkwardness and social incompetence.

He taps his fingers impatiently against the dark wood of the table, waiting for Hange to get back. What the hell is taking them so long? When the Adonis of a man rises from his barstool and starts making his way over, Levi's heart feels like it's going to burst out of his chest, grow legs and run away as fast as it can.

“Hey,” the stranger greets him calmly, casually, as he takes a seat opposite Levi.

Levi feels the exact opposite of calm. His heart is racing and his hands are clammy. This close up, this man is more handsome than anyone he's ever seen. His jaw is strong and chiseled, and there are slight creases around his eyes, indicating his age. His eyes are an icy, intense shade of blue. Levi notices the prominence of his Adam's apple under his chin, and the way the corner of his lip twitches slightly as if he's forcing back a smile.

“Hey,” Levi says back. He feigns an air of calm indifference, hiding his hands on his lap so the man can't see how much they're shaking with nerves.

“I'm Erwin,” the stranger tells him, smiling at him now.

Levi considers it. It's an old man's name. A posh name, too. The type of name you'd get teased for on the playground when you're in middle school.

“Levi,” he responds, “Name's Levi.”

Erwin rests his chin on his hand, regarding Levi for a second. “Levi,” he echoes. The way he says his name makes Levi fucking _weak_ , his voice so smooth and rich like treacle. “What an absolute pleasure to meet you, Levi.”

Levi lets out an awkward, embarrassed laugh. He's sure his cheeks are bright red. “Are you always like this?” he asks.

Erwin raises an eyebrow at that. He has thick, bushy eyebrows but they're still meticulously groomed. Levi appreciates that. “Like what?”

“Like... I dunno, Romeo. Nobody speaks like that anymore.”

Erwin lets out a low, throaty chuckle that makes something stir inside Levi. He feels hot all over, different from how he'd felt outside in the sun. It's pleasant, if a little disorienting.

“I try to be a gentleman,” Erwin tells him. It should sound pretentious but it doesn't, it just sounds fucking charming.

“Well,” Levi says quietly, looking down at his drink, “It's certainly working.”

Erwin stares at him for a moment, deep in thought. Then he furrows his brow. “Can I ask you something?”

Levi tenses, just a bit. “Yeah?”

The man opposite clears his throat, looks at him with a somewhat apologetic expression. “I'm sorry for asking, but... Are you _definitely_ eighteen?”

It's Levi's turn to laugh now. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure,” he replies, “I turn twenty-one in a few months.”

Erwin smiles, still looking rather embarrassed. “Ah. That's good.”

“I get that a lot,” Levi confesses, “It's fine, honestly.”

He pauses for a moment, chewing at his bottom lip thoughtfully.

“How old are you, then?” he dares to ask, watching the expression on Erwin's face shift as he moves to rest his hands on the table, fingers clasped together.

“I turn thirty soon,” he tells Levi, who twitches in his seat at the revelation that he's almost a decade older, “It's... It's okay, you can say I'm too old and I won't be offended.”

“No, that's... You're not too old. Not at all,” Levi tries not to sound overly eager, “That's like... Not even middle aged yet.”

Erwin laughs again, sounding genuinely amused.

“That's good,” he says, “Can I be honest with you, Levi?”

Levi nods, swallowing.

“I had to come over,” Erwin continues, voice silky smooth, “I just couldn't help myself, when I noticed you sat here. I needed to come tell you how stunning you are.”

The younger man's eyes widen and he feels the blush creep onto his cheeks, if he wasn't flushed pink already.

“Um,” he doesn't know what to say, the words stuck in his throat, “Thank you. That's... Yeah, thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Erwin tells him with a warm smile.

“You're not... So bad looking yourself.”

Erwin laughs again. Levi thinks he could get addicted to that sound if he let himself, feeling intoxicated by it.

“So what are you doing here?” Erwin questions, “You here by yourself, or...?”

“No, I was with my friend,” Levi explains, “They, uh... They went to get someone, and...” He suddenly feels anxiety tugging at his chest, “Actually, I should probably go check they're okay.”

“Oh. Alright,” Erwin looks vaguely disappointed, “Before you go, though.”

He takes out a notebook and what looks like a very expensive pen from his pocket, writing something with elegant swirls of his wrist before tearing out the page and folding it up. He slides it across the table to Levi, who glances at his watch and concludes yes, this man is probably rich as fuck.

“I'll catch you later then, Levi.”

“Yeah,” Levi says, feeling breathless and disoriented, “See you.”

As he hurries outside to find Hange and Petra, he fumbles to open the folded paper and smiles giddily when he sees a phone number. Underneath is the name Erwin Smith, written in flawless cursive. Honestly, Levi thinks, who even writes their number by hand anymore? It's kind of endearing. He finds himself captivated by Erwin, unable to stop smiling as the conversation plays over in his mind and he tucks the note into his back pocket.

“Hey, what's that grin for?” Hange asks, when Levi finally finds them stood next to Petra. He feels relieved they're not hurt or worse, missing in action.

Levi shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant. “Nothing,” he says, “Just that guy with the muscles. Hi, Petra.”

Petra beams at him. “Hey, Levi.”

“What happened?” he questions, “Why are you just stood out here?”

“Well, I tried texting, but clearly you were too distracted,” Hange tells him with a look of suspicion. Oh yeah, Levi thinks. Very distracted.

“The bouncer wouldn't let me in,” Petra continues, “And then wouldn't let Hange back in either, said she needed to wait her turn in the line again.”

Levi winces a little then reminds himself that it's fine, that he's the only person Hange has come out to as nonbinary. They insist they don't mind about pronouns too much anyway, only bothered when they get called _he_ as an act of intentional, malicious misgendering.

“This was kind of a let down,” Hange says with a disappointed sigh, “Sorry guys.”

“Oh, it's totally fine,” Petra asserts in that honey-sweet voice of hers, “My fault for being so petite and having such a youthful face.”

Levi can't help biting down on his lip, remembering how Erwin had questioned his age.

“You wanna head back to our place?” asks Hange, “I have red wine and leftover Chinese in the fridge, though if you tell anyone I'm offering you alcohol you're dead meat.”

Petra giggles. “You know the way to a girl's heart.”

The three of them get the subway back to Hange and Levi's apartment, the latter finding himself squashed between the two of them as they grab onto the metal bars to keep their balance. On the ride home Levi thinks about Erwin, that mysterious, enigmatic stranger who has managed to root himself firmly into his mind, distracting him from everything else.

He's only just met Erwin but he already knows there's chemistry there. It might become a problem.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erwin's a sap. levi's confused by it

When Levi wakes up, it's to his head pounding and his body aching all over. He groans, rolling onto his front and wanting to bury himself into the mattress, face pressed against the pillow.

“The fuck,” he murmurs, confused by the throbbing in his head and the way his body feels like he ran a marathon yesterday, or something.

He lays there for a while, eventually forcing himself up and making his way to the bathroom. He realizes he's still wearing his jeans from last night but all that's on is top half is a old t-shirt that's too big for him. Thankfully what he presumes was a very drunken Levi had the sense to take his binder off before sleeping. He brushes and flosses his teeth thoroughly before jumping into the shower, washing the stench of sweat off his body. The whole thing takes less than ten minutes. Levi is meticulous about his washing routine, but that doesn't mean it has to take a long time.

When he makes the trek to the living room in a pair of red boxer shorts and a fresh t-shirt, he finds Petra basically passed out on the couch. Her caramel hair is a mess and she seems to be drooling, Levi realizes with an affectionate grin. There's a blanket draped over her but it's started to slide off, so Levi adjusts it, and Petra mewls contently in her sleep.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Hange's voice takes Levi off guard and he turns around quickly, “I've decided I _really_ shouldn't give alcohol to minors.”

Levi picks up a cushion and throws it at them. “I'm not a minor,” he protests, rubbing his eyes, “And neither is Petra. The fuck happened last night?”

Hange looks at him with a mischievous grin. “After our disaster of a night out, we came back here. Ate reheated noodles, drank a bottle of wine. I found tequila in the cupboard and that's when things _really_ started to get crazy.”

“You don't seem hungover,” Levi states, making his way over to the kitchenette. He opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of water which he gulps down thirstily.

“I'm not,” Hange replies, “I mean, someone had to make sure you and Petra didn't choke on your own vomit.”

Levi scoffs. “Wow. Maybe you're a typical virgo after all.”

“I have no idea what it means whenever you start spouting that astrology nonsense,” says Hange, and Levi frowns grumpily at them, “You know it's a load of bull, right?”

“Tell that to my capricorn ass,” Levi counters, “You always complain about how stubborn and moody I am. Coincidence? I think not.”

“You talking 'bout astrology?” comes Petra's slurred voice from where she's laying on the couch, muffled by the cushion her face is planted into. Levi looks over at her with a grin. She's really rather cute.

“What's your sign, Pet?” Hange asks.

Petra lets out an _uhh_ of consideration. “Sagittarius,” she declares after a moment, like she couldn't quite remember until then.

Levi puts his hands on his hips triumphantly. “See, I told you astrology was real. Petra being a sag explains _so_ much about her.”

“Nope, still no idea what you're talking about,” says Hange with a shit eating grin.

Levi sticks his tongue out at them playfully, then winces and places a hand against his forehead.

“My head feels like shit,” he moans, “My whole body feels like shit. Did we play twister, or something? I have aches in places I didn't know existed.”

Hange chuckles. “Not sure how that happened. At least it's Sunday.”

“Yeah. I'm gonna go lie down for a bit.”

Levi returns to his room, collapsing onto his worn-out mattress. It lets out a pitiful squeak. As he lies on his back, he thinks about Hange dragging him around the city in the hot weather, about their evening at the bar, about Erwin.

Erwin.

Levi sits upright in bed with a jolt. His eyes are wide as he remembers the dashing man from last night, a man he's not sure isn't just a result of his drunken fantasies. He recalls how Erwin had given him his number and hurries to the bathroom to retrieve the jeans he threw in the laundry basket, checking the back pocket. He lets out a quiet gasp as he finds a now slightly crumpled up sheet of paper.

“Fuck,” he curses, just staring at it for a second, “ _Fuck_.”

He giggles, like a stupid teenager with a crush. Part of him wants to wait for Erwin to text first but then he realizes he never gave his number in return. He goes to get his phone (that's on 26% battery, so he plugs it in to charge) and adds the number to his contacts. Then he types out a message, hands jittery with excitement.

 **To: Erwin  
** **hey. it's Levi from last night?**

He kind of regrets the question mark after he's sent it. He can't help worrying as a few minutes pass that after he left last night Erwin found someone else, someone less awkward and more attractive than him, and hit on them instead.

When his phone buzzes in reply, Levi startles.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Mhm. Gorgeous twink with dark hair. I remember.** _

He's about to type something back but Erwin's too fast for him, it would seem.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**You free today?** _

Levi practically squeals, biting his bottom lip. There's a part of his brain nagging at him that this will all go to shit when Erwin realizes he's trans, but he ignores it. Erwin's too hot for him to care. He needs to see him again.

 **To: Erwin.  
** **yeah. why?**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Got a sweet tooth? ;-)** _

**To: Erwin  
** **oh yes. fuck yes**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Dirty mouth too, apparently.** _

Levi can't help feeling vaguely turned on by that statement.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Meet me at Vinnie's. 2pm ish. I'll attach the address.** _

**To: Erwin  
** **sure. what's vinnie's?**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**It's a surprise. See you later, Levi.** _

**To: Erwin  
** **yeah. you too Erwin**

His headache and the tension in his muscles are forgotten, replaced with excitement at the prospect of seeing Erwin again. Levi does feel slightly apprehensive. He's never been one for dating, the most he's had are a few awkward dates and sloppy, gross kisses. But he hopes, _prays_ , that this date with Erwin goes well. If he can call it that.

Levi's curiosity gets the better of him and when Erwin sends him an address, he can't help but google it. Turns out Vinnie's is some up-and-coming milkshake slash smoothie bar. Levi hums contently. He does love a good smoothie.

The wait is agonizing. It had only been 11 when Erwin first texted, and Levi can't stop daydreaming about the man. He feels ridiculous. He has a stupid infatuation with someone he barely knows. That's the type of thing that happens to teenage girls, not _Levi_ , who is notoriously disinterested in most people.

Erwin doesn't seem like most people.

Levi makes himself a mug of hot black tea and a slice of toast with raspberry jam. There are butterflies fluttering around his stomach and he can't bring himself to eat a proper lunch, shaking his leg restlessly underneath the table as he nibbles on the crust. Petra is long gone by now, presumably dashing off to work to apologize for being late. Hange sits in front of the television, all attention absorbed by the medical drama they're watching.

“Hey, Hange,” Levi calls out to them, “I have to go out for a bit.”

“Hm? Where?” they ask, only half listening.

“Need to buy some shit,” Levi lies, “For uh, your birthday.”

“My birthday isn't till September.”

“You know me. I like to be organized.”

Choosing an outfit is far harder today, since it's for Erwin's eyes and Erwin's alone. Levi eventually settles on a gray and white striped tee with denim shorts, anticipating another hot day. He slips on his reliable Birkenstock knock-offs before returning to the living room, where Hange still seems fascinated by the show on the TV.

“Amazing,” they murmur distractedly as Levi enters, “Surgery is so frickin' cool. Kinda wish I was a med student now.”

“It's gross,” Levi says with a scrunched up nose, making his way to the front door with his backpack slung over one shoulder. It's full of all the things he thinks he might need – wallet, phone, keys, hand gel, wet wipes, tampons _just in fucking case_ and a pocket umbrella. Because you never know, it might decide to rain.

“I'll see you later,” he tells Hange.

They look up at him for the first time. “Hey, you look cute,” they say, “Trophy husband material.”

Levi scoffs at the word _husband_. “Yeah right. I'll be back soon.”

The subway train is crowded as usual. It stinks of sweat. Levi endures, trying not to breathe in too deeply.

Vinnie's is nice. Small, quaint, cosy. It's not too busy which is the main thing Levi was worried about. When he enters he catches a glimpse of the menu and sees the prices, his eyes widening. It's expensive but not in the greedy, multi-million dollar corporation way Starbucks is. Instead it seems like one of those exclusive and pretentious places where you get glared at for pronouncing the name of your drink wrong.

Levi looks around for Erwin, eyes searching the room. He doesn't seem to be there. Levi's about to go upstairs to check the first floor but then he hears the silvery voice behind him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Levi,” Erwin says, “You came.”

Levi turns around to face him, realizing now how tall he is. Jesus, he's so much fucking taller. He has at least a foot on Levi, who has to tilt his head back to even make eye contact, noticing the pleased expression on Erwin's face as he does so.

“Said I would,” he replies, faking nonchalance.

Erwin's dressed like a model. A fitted navy suit with the jacket unbuttoned, a pale blue shirt, polished black shoes. His hair is just as pretty and neat as Levi remembers. A smile tugs at Erwin's lips, and his eyes shine with something Levi cannot determine.

In short, he looks fucking perfect. Levi can't help feeling underdressed as Erwin briefly looks him up and down.

“They do the best milkshakes here,” he tells him, cool and collected, “And cupcakes. Do you like cupcakes?”

Levi nods, his tongue trailing across his bottom lip. “Yeah, they're delicious. Not good for my waistline, but delicious.”

Erwin huffs in amusement. “If anyone here should be worried about their waistline, it's me.”

They go to the counter to order. Levi feels his heart racing in his chest, not out of nerves so much as anticipation. He decides on a red velvet cupcake and a smoothie with mixed berries and Greek yogurt. When he starts rummaging in his bag to find his wallet, Erwin stops him with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“No, I'm paying,” he says with no room for negotiation in his voice, “My treat.”

Usually Levi would insist on splitting the bill but with Erwin he can't bring himself too. He's too authoritative. Levi's cheeks redden as he silently contemplates what that means.

They sit at a table for two by the window. For himself, Erwin has bought a double chocolate milkshake and a cupcake of the same variety.

“You like chocolate,” Levi comments with a slight grin.

Erwin smiles back. “I do. It's one of my little pleasures in life.”

Levi can't help feeling a bit jealous, wishing _he_ could be one of Erwin's little pleasures. He doesn't know what's come over him, honestly. This man is like a magic. They've spoken for what, maybe ten minutes in total? And already he's hooked. Already he feels a seed being planted in his heart, a fondness growing for Erwin that he can't explain.

“So, Levi,” Erwin says, “Tell me about yourself.”

Levi takes a sip of smoothie through his paper straw. It's fruity and sharp. “What do you want to know?” he asks, unsure. He's really bad at small talk. Loathes it. He finds he doesn't mind it so much with Erwin, though.

“Anything you want to tell me,” Erwin encourages him, “What you do, what you like. I want to know everything about you.”

His voice is like silk. Levi feels flattered and a little embarrassed by how much it turns him on. “Um,” he starts, “My name's Levi.”

Erwin laughs. “Well, I know that already,” he teases, “What else?”

“I'm twenty years old,” Levi tells him, awkward, “I'm majoring in English lit and linguistics, in equal amounts. Gonna start my third year after summer. I live with my friend Hange who's a total nightmare but I love them for it.”

“Them?” Erwin inquires, tilting his head.

Levi takes a while to reply, tapping his fingernails on the table. “They're nonbinary,” he says, feeling the anxiety in his chest as he does so, “That means-”

“I know what it means,” Erwin cuts him off. It's not a rude interruption, it's patient and calm. “I try to keep myself as in the loop as possible, since that's the very least I can do.”

That's reassuring. Levi can't help smiling softly. It's rare, incredibly rare, for someone who isn't trans themselves to give a shit about trans people.

“That's good,” he says. Erwin smiles back at him, sincere.

“Tell me more,” the man requests, “I want to know more. What's your favorite color?”

Levi considers it. “Blue, I think.”

Erwin takes a long sip of his milkshake, eyes never looking away from the younger man.

“When's your birthday?”

“December twenty-fifth,” Levi tells him, continuing when Erwin raises an eyebrow, “Yeah, Christmas. I don't care about it so it hardly matters,” he pauses, “I'm Jewish.”

“October fourteenth for me,” Erwin says.

A libra, then. Libras are meant to be hopeless romantics, driven by love. Levi wonders if he lives up to that stereotype.

Erwin hums, thoughtful. “Dogs or cats?” he asks.

“Cats,” Levi answers unfalteringly, “Always cats.”

“I'm more of a dog person, but I like both.”

The conversation goes on like that for a while. Levi starts to feel less tense, relaxing into it. It feels almost natural. Erwin makes him feel secure.

At some point, Levi stretches out his leg beside the table and watches as Erwin's gaze shifts down, eyes lingering on his foot for what seems too long to be an accident.

Oh no, Levi thinks in horror, please tell me this man doesn't have a foot fetish.

“I like your sandals,” Erwin declares, and Levi feels so relieved. So very relieved.

“For a second I thought you were gonna say you liked my toes.”

Erwin fails miserably to hide the broad grin that creeps onto his face then. “They're not bad,” he remarks, “I mean, I've seen worse.”

Levi laughs, loud and clear. “You're funny, old man.”

It slips out without him even thinking about it. It's not that Erwin's actually old. No, twenty-nine going on thirty isn't _old_. It's just that he kinda seems it. His face, the way he dresses himself, how he speaks. Vaguely like a middle aged man. And then there's Levi, with his short stature, clumsy social skills and vulgar sense of humor that all add up to make him seem younger than he really is. The fact he's constantly mistaken for a high schooler doesn't help.

It's interesting, really.

Levi, almost finished with his smoothie, goes to unwrap his cupcake instead. He takes off the paper packaging and neatly folds it into a triangle, aware of Erwin watching his hands.

Levi takes his first small bite, moaning at the soft texture and mouthwatering flavor of the sponge. He slowly licks off the white frosting, lapping it up with his tongue. Erwin stares at him the whole time, silent. He _really_ has a habit of staring.

“This is good,” Levi says. He takes another bite. “Mm, yeah. It's really good.”

Erwin's expression is unreadable. His eyes twitch and remain transfixed on Levi, as he takes little nibbles of the sponge, getting specs of red on his teeth.

“You, uh,” Erwin's voice is deeper than usual, quieter, “Have a little frosting around your mouth.”

Levi's about to wipe the corners of his mouth when Erwin reaches out and does it for him, gently brushing his thumb against his skin. Levi feels breathless for a moment at the contact, the first time Erwin has touched him.

“You're very distracting, Levi,” the man says, thumb tracing across his bottom lip. It hits Levi then, exactly what it is he's been doing this whole time.

He blushes. “Oops.”

Erwin merely hums and returns his hand to its previous position on his lap, as Levi licks across his front teeth, tasting the sweetness of sugar.

“That was like... The best cupcake I've ever had. Thank you, Erwin.”

“Oh, you're quite welcome,” Erwin says earnestly, “I'll have to bring you here again some time.”

The implication is subtle. But those words ring in Levi's ears, making him dizzy. _Again_. That means Erwin wants to see him more, means possibly Erwin likes him as much as Levi thinks he likes Erwin.

“Are you gonna eat your cupcake?” Levi asks, noticing how it's still untouched in its packaging.

“I think I'll take it home with me,” Erwin tells him, “I'm suddenly not very hungry. At least, not for chocolate.”

Erwin looks at Levi with a deliberate stare, one that makes Levi shudder under his gaze.

He bites his lip. “Are you hungry for something else?” he questions, daring despite his insecurities. He knows where this is going, knows exactly what Erwin wants, and it's the least he can do to play along.

Something flashes in Erwin's eyes then, a fleeting glint. “Maybe,” he says, “Maybe I am.”

Erwin rises. Levi follows his lead.

“You can come to my apartment,” the former suggests. He almost seems hesitant, uncertain. “If you'd like to.”

Levi smiles. “I think I would.”

Erwin asks for a container for his cupcake and then they leave, walking side by side down the street. Levi is thankful for his quick pace, meaning he's able to keep up with Erwin's long strides.

“We don't have to do anything, not if you don't want to,” Erwin says after a while, “I know we hardly know each other. I just like your company.”

Levi thinks about it. “Let's just see how it goes.”

Erwin nods, agreeing. “Right.”

His apartment is the polar opposite of Levi's. It's large, modern and open-plan, the color scheme entirely black and white. The kitchen is huge, with granite surfaces and expensive looking appliances. Erwin's couch could easily seat four people and is made of dark leather, strikingly different to Hange and Levi's tattered old loveseat.

“Wow,” Levi can't help but say, “You live like this?”

Erwin lets out a laugh. “Apparently so.”

Levi walks around, taking it all in. He notices the various papers scattered across the glass coffee table, supposing they're part of Erwin's work.

“You never told me what you do for a living,” he remarks.

“I'm a lawyer,” Erwin tells him.

Levi cocks his head to one side. “Defense or prosecution?”

“Defense.”

He goes to sit on the couch. It's remarkably comfortable and he thinks he won't ever be able to sit on his own sofa again.

“Would you like a drink?” Erwin asks, now in the kitchen, “I have champagne, if you're okay with that. I mean, you're almost legal.”

Levi smirks over at him. Erwin frowns, not seeming to understand. “What?”

“You just told me you were a lawyer,” Levi says, “And now you're offering me alcohol even though you know I'm not twenty-one yet.”

He's teasing, but Erwin sighs anyway. “Ah, but you're close enough,” he justifies himself, “Close enough for it not to matter.”

Levi suspects a deeper meaning to those words.

He lets out a laugh, entertained by Erwin's behavior. “Get me a glass of champagne then, you idiot.”

He can't remember the last time he had champagne. It fizzles on his tongue, and has a sweet, fruity taste. Erwin watches him sip at it from where he now sits beside him on the couch, seemingly fascinated with the sight.

Erwin's hand is rested on the leather, close to Levi's thigh, and his fingers twitch.

“Thanks for today,” says Levi, voice uncharacteristically soft, “It was nice.”

“You don't need to thank me.”

“But I want to,” Levi insists, “People don't really ever do nice things for me like that.”

He places his glass down on the coffee table and turns to look at Erwin, who is staring at him with those intense eyes again.

“I look at you and all I want is to give you nice things,” he admits, “I don't know, Levi. Is that strange? We only just met but the moment I laid eyes on you... There's something there, can you feel it?”

Levi nods. “I think I have done since I first caught you looking at me.”

“Can I kiss you?” Erwin asks.

Levi takes a few deep breaths, his chest rising and falling slowly. “Yes.”

Erwin cups Levi's face in his hands as he leans in for the kiss, so tender and gentle. Levi kisses back, moaning softly against his lips. He opens his mouth, just enough for Erwin to suck at his bottom lip, enough for the tips of their tongues to meet briefly. Then Erwin pulls away, and Levi sighs at the loss of contact.

“Levi,” Erwin purrs his name, large hands still cupping his cheeks, “You are wonderful.”

It feels so strangely intimate considering the short amount of time they've known each other for. But it's nice. It's oh so very nice.

Erwin kisses him again, a little deeper. Still so soft. One of his hands moves to Levi's thigh, a gentle touch, barely there but Levi feels it like it's burning into his skin. His eyes flutter shut. The kiss becomes more passionate, more heated, like they both start to realize how much they want each other. Erwin's grip on his thigh gets tighter.

Something changes.

Levi finds himself laying on the couch with Erwin on top of him, kissing him more fervently now as he reaches up to run his fingers through his hair, tugging gently. When Levi moans he tugs a little harder. He runs his other hand down Levi's side, feeling his hip bone and the indentation of his waist. It sends tingles throughout Levi's body, makes him shudder.

Again, Erwin is the one who pulls back from the kiss. He's panting, and Levi can feel the hardness pressing against his thigh. He moves to kiss Levi's neck instead, lapping and sucking at the soft skin there, groaning when Levi whines quietly at his touches.

“I want you,” Erwin says, voice husky and filled with desire, far from the softness it had carried moments earlier, “Be mine, Levi.”

Levi feels apprehension bubbling in the pit of his stomach. “I want to,” he confesses, “I'm just... I don't know. Anxious.”

“We don't have to do this now,” Erwin's voice is suddenly full of gentleness again. He kisses Levi's forehead. “I'm prepared to wait. I've never been so instantly taken with anyone as I have been with you, to be honest”

Levi smiles, warm and genuine. “Yeah, me neither.”

“Maybe you should go home,” Erwin suggests, “You can come and see me again soon, if you still want to.”

Nodding, Levi presses a lingering kiss to his lips. “I'll do that,” he says, “Will you text me?”

“Of course. I'm busy during the week but I'll try my best.”

“Goodbye then, Erwin.”

“Goodbye, sweet Levi.”

As Levi exits Erwin's apartment and makes his way home, he feels lost. He's in new, uncharted territory. Erwin's tenderness bothers him almost as much as it endears him to the man. It's weird, that he just let Levi go like that. That he's prepared to let him take as much time as he needs. It's not what Levi ever expected and it fills him with both a pleasant feeling of security and an uncomfortable feeling of the unknown.

Their time together had been nice. It felt right, like they were meant to be together. That scares Levi. 

His head is spinning by the time he gets through the front door. Hange looks up at him quizzically, still in their place on the couch.

“You okay?” they ask him, “You look sad.”

“I'm not sad,” Levi answers, “Just a bit confused.”

“What's up?”

“It's nothing,” he finds himself sighing, not intending for the noise to escape his lips, “I need some space, that's all.”

He goes to lay on his bed, twiddling his thumbs. A while passes and then he reaches for his phone, texting Erwin with hands that shake with uncertainty.

 **To: Erwin  
** **thank you.**

There's a brief silence before the reply comes through, phone buzzing.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**No, thank you. I learned a lot today.** _

Levi smiles.

He falls asleep easier than usual that night, the thought of Erwin making him feel more at ease.

That man. That beautiful enigma of a man. He's going to drive Levi crazy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rating went up so you know what that means. the next chapter will get to the real good stuff :)

Levi wakes bright and early Monday morning, like he always does unless he's hungover or having _man problems_ as Hange so affectionately calls them. It's funny that. Being a guy who has periods and living with a woman whose never had one. They always bring him a heat pack and tea, apparently having a sixth sense for when Levi's about to start bleeding again. A sixth sense, or more likely the vampirism Hange is keeping a secret from him, judging by how they have a morbid, slightly sensual obsession with blood and all things gory.

Hange is a weirdo. Levi loves them for it because he, too, is a weirdo.

He goes through his morning routine, scrubbing and flossing his teeth before washing his mouth out with mouthwash, then jumping in the shower. He avoids looking down at his body too much whilst he's in there but traces his fingers delicately across the spots Erwin had touched him yesterday. Soft, caressing touches that turned into something more. Levi is still confused over all of it.

Hange is still in bed when Levi reaches their little kitchen and makes himself breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast with a mug of tea. Tea and toast is part of his routine too, at this point. As he eats he flicks through some article on his phone about sociolinguistics, feeling the soft vibration of an incoming message as he does so.

His lips curl upwards at the sight of Erwin's name.

 _**From: Erwin  
**_ _**Good morning. Not sure if you're up yet but I'm off to work. Unfortunately I'm going to be quite busy this week, sorry. Been thinking about you all night.** _

Levi feels giddy reading it. It's past the stage of initial attraction, after what happened yesterday. Erwin leaves warm, fluttery feelings in his chest that Levi knows mean more than just finding him hot. It's not even been two full days and he still hardly knows Erwin but he _wants_ to, he wants to get to know this man. He's interested by him. It usually takes weeks before Levi so much as bats an eyelid at people but with Erwin the connection feels instantaneous.

 **to: Erwin  
** **same here. have fun at work old man**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Thank you, Levi. Have fun doing whatever it is you do all day.** _

Levi scoffs at that.

He does, actually, have a job. It's only part time, but it helps pay bills that he wouldn't be able to afford otherwise. Cleaning hotel rooms is the perfect job for him really since he's so vigorous and efficient in his cleaning, and it requires minimum social interaction. All he has to do is get there for 8, clean the rooms on his designated floor and then he can go home for lunch. There's a few other housekeepers there, mostly other broke college students, but Levi hasn't spoken to any of them much.

The hours go by quickly. Cleaning is an excellent stress reliever and something that takes Levi's mind off whatever it's fixated on at the moment. Currently that seems to be Erwin. As he makes up beds and scrubs bathrooms clean, Levi finds himself briefly distracted. But when he finishes work for the day his mind is once again occupied with thoughts of Erwin, thoughts of this man he only just met but it feels almost like he's known him for a lifetime.

By the time he gets back to the apartment his stomach is growling. He cooks, making penne pasta with vegetables and tomato sauce, the smell causing Hange to emerge from their room. They're wearing a pair of gray tracksuit pants and a t-shirt Levi suspects is the same one they wore yesterday. Their brunette hair is wild, not yet brushed, and their glasses rest on top of their head.

“Morning,” Hange greets with a yawn, stretching their arms.

“Afternoon,” Levi corrects, “Shouldn't you be at work?”

Hange is working at a museum for the summer, giving tours or something. Levi isn't sure exactly. Sometimes they bring home trinkets and he worries they'll have cops banging on their door for stealing priceless artifacts. They're probably replicas from the gift shop, but Hange is unpredictable and Levi's imagination has a tendency to run wild.

Hange shrugs at him. “It's closed today. Dunno why. Emergency repairs or something,” they make their way to the kitchenette, hovering behind Levi, “Watcha cooking?”

“Pasta,” Levi says. Hange makes a delighted face. “I'm fucking starving.”

“Smells scrumptious.”

Once it's finished cooking, Levi plates up the pasta and the two of them sit down together at the table to eat it. Hange grates cheese and dusts generous amounts of chill powder over theirs. They also squirt ketchup onto it, which Levi stares at incredulously.

“You ruined it,” he complains, frowning, “I spent so long making that and you ruined it.”

Hange grins. “It enhances the flavor.”

“Mm,” Levi sounds dubious, “We'll see about that.”

Hange stabs a few pasta tubes with their fork and lifts it to their mouth to eat. “It's good,” they tell Levi, who raises an eyebrow, “It is, I swear.”

Levi tsks, taking a mouthful of his own pasta. Hange lets out a laugh.

“Are you feeling better than yesterday?” they ask. Levi tenses a little in his seat. “You said you were confused about something.”

He chews his pasta slowly, swallows it. Hange's looking at him with a patient smile.

“I'm confused,” Levi says, “Because I don't know what to get for your birthday.”

Hange stares at him, brow creased. “You're not fooling anyone with that, Levy,” they tell him, “I know there's something else bothering you.”

Levi shrugs. “Then I'll keep you in suspense.”

After lunch he slumps onto his bed and reads a book. Something gritty and political, Levi's favorite kind. He likes stories he can dig his teeth into, ones that have important messages and complex characters, that reflect the troubles going on in the real world. Levi finds himself thinking about those real world troubles often. Hange has to calm him down when he gets stressed over the increasingly dystopian world they seem to live in, trying to distract him with their humor. He's usually reserved but there are some things that make Levi so _angry_ , so frustrated that there's not much he can do to change it.

Sighing, Levi places the book back on his nightstand and reaches for his phone instead, slightly disappointed when there are no new messages. He types out one to Erwin, thumb hovering over the screen as he thinks of something to say.

 **to: Erwin  
** **being a lawyer sounds stressful. dunno how u cope**

He's surprised when he gets a reply after only a couple of minutes.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**When you spend so long in law school, it becomes second nature. :-)** _

It's comical how he uses those old-fashioned emoticons when there's an assortment of emojis for him to use instead. Not that Levi uses them either. He finds the way Erwin types, perfectly punctuated, endearing.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**How are you, Levi? I'm on my lunch break.** _

At 3pm, Levi thinks, smiling at his phone. Erwin seems like the workaholic type.

 **to: Erwin  
** **i'm alright. you?**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Oh I'm good. Bored though. I'm stuck at the office for the foreseeable future.** _

Levi taps his nails against the back of his phone, contemplating for a moment.

 **to: Erwin  
** _**maybe i can help keep you entertained** _

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Oh? :-)** _

Levi lays back agains his pillow, holding up his phone to take a picture of himself. It's one of him smiling sweetly up at the camera, at an angle he imagines is what someone would see if they were leaning over him. He sends it to Erwin, feeling his heart rate speed up a little, and hopes the gesture is appreciated. It seems to take a while for Erwin to respond but that might just be Levi's nerves.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**You're cute. Cuter than I remember, somehow.** _

**to: Erwin  
** _**well now u have a picture to remember me by** _

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Remember you by? What do you mean? :-(** _

Levi snorts and shakes his head.

 **to: Erwin  
** _**dumb old man. i mean so u can look at it in case u miss my company lol** _

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**In that case could you send another? I'm going to be missing you all week.** _

Levi grins to himself. He sends another selfie, this time one where his lips are parted and his fingers are laced into his dark hair.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Perfect boy.** _

Levi feels flustered by that.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I'm smitten already.** _

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I should get back to work but I'll text later. Stay safe, Levi.** _

The conversation, though short, leaves Levi feeling giddy. He spends a while tidying up the apartment, humming a tune happily to himself as he does so. When he goes to vacuum by the couch Hange looks up at him suspiciously from where they're sat.

“You're totally hiding something,” they say.

Levi swats them on the thigh with the back of his hand. “Move.”

Hange lifts their legs, and Levi vacuums underneath.

“Curious, Levi. Very curious. I'm beginning to wonder whether you have a secret boyfriend or something.”

Levi scoffs, turning his face away in the hopes Hange doesn't see the pinkish tinge on his cheeks. “Shut up.”

Hange laughs at him.

“I'm going to shower,” Levi states, curtly.

“Didn't you shower this morning?” his roommate asks.

“Yeah. And I'm showering again now.”

The rest of the afternoon goes by slowly. After showering Levi spends some time scrolling aimlessly through social media, then reads another chapter of his book, then watches videos of kittens on YouTube. He has a soft spot for fluffy baby animals.

At some point he hears his phone ring and feels guilty at himself for being disappointed when the name that pops up on the screen isn't Erwin's.

“Hello?” he answers, “Isabel?”

The girl squeals into the phone. Levi loves her unconditionally.

“Hey, Ri!” she greets.

It's a familiar nickname, one Levi's friends started using when he was in the awkward stage between figuring out his gender and officially coming out. It's a contraction of his birth name but sounds enough like his current one for it not to bother him. It's also the nickname his mother gave him and he smiles fondly, if a little sadly, at the thought of her.

“Isa,” he says into the phone, “What's up?”

“I missed you, bro!” his friend stroke honorary little sister tells him, “It's been too long.”

Levi chuckles. “It's been less than a week since we spoke, dummy.”

“What's your point? I missed you _so_ much, Levi. Like, you have no idea.”

She sounds so enthusiastic and Levi feels so full of affection for her, wishing she was here right now so he could ruffle her cherry-red hair and give her a tight hug.

“How've you been?” the girl asks, “What's been going on in my big bro's life recently?”

Levi considers the question. “I've been... Fine. I met someone.”

He hears Isabel gasp. “Like... You met someone and actually _talked_ to them?”

Levi can't help laughing. “Yeah. I went out and met some guy and I dunno. He kissed me yesterday.”

“Oh my gosh!” Isabel exclaims, then giggles, “That's exciting, Levi. What's his name?”

“Erwin.”

“ _Ooh_ , Erwin. That's unusual. The sort of name you'd give to a cat, y'know?” Isabel muses, “I hope things go well with him.”

“Thank you, Isa. How are things with that girl you were seeing?”

There's silence for a moment. “Well,” Isabel's voice is quieter now, “It didn't work out, but that's fine.”

Levi frowns. “I'm sorry.”

“Oh no, don't be! She was out of my league anyway.”

“Hey,” Levi says, stern, “I told you not to put yourself down like that.”

He hears her sigh. “She's _so_ smart and pretty and popular and everything. I'm just stupid, ugly Isabel.”

“Bullshit. You're perfect.”

Levi means it. He loves Isabel's emerald eyes and her dorky smile that shows the rainbow colored braces on her teeth. He adores her for being so sweet and friendly to everyone. Her sense of humor never fails to make him laugh, and her absentminded, childish nature is so damn cute. He'd protect her with his life, honestly.

“Have you heard from Farlan?” Isabel asks, presumably uncomfortable with the current topic and trying to shift it to something else, “I wish he'd come back for the summer. Cali is _so_ far away. Like, it's in another time zone, Levi. It's on the other side of the country.”

Levi smiles to himself. “I know where California is,” he says, “Farlan's doing work experience, remember? It's not fair to drag him away from that.”

“But this isn't fair on _me_ ,” Isabel whines, “I'm so lonely. We should get the old gang back together again. I miss you guys.”

“I miss you too. You should come visit. Hange's been dying to meet you.”

“Oh yeah, Hange! I wanna meet them too. Anyway, tell me about this Erwin guy. What does he look like? Is he hot?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You ask too many questions.”

They talk for almost an hour, catching up on each other's lives. Levi is always amazed by how much Isabel has to say but he doesn't mind it. He listens carefully as she tells him stories, comforted by the familiar sound of her voice.

After the call, Levi heats up the leftover pasta for his dinner. He curls up with Hange on the couch as he eats it, groaning when they start to play with his hair.

“Stop,” he protests.

Hange ignores him. “Your hair is soft and smells like strawberries,” they say, inhaling the scent through their nose.

“You smell gross. Go take a shower.”

Hange showers. Levi gets comfortable in bed, checking his social media again for a bit. Then he sends a text.

 **To: Erwin  
** **going to bed now. ur still on my mind**

It takes a while for a reply to come through. Levi stares at the screen the whole time, waiting. He wonders what Erwin's doing right now, whether he's asleep or showering or something else. Maybe he's doing paperwork. He strikes Levi as someone who would fall asleep at his desk from working himself too hard.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**You're still on mine. Sorry I'm so busy.** _

Levi smiles.

 **To: Erwin  
** **it's fine. night**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Goodnight, Levi. Rest well.** _

He doesn't tell Erwin about his insomnia, doesn't mention the fact it usually takes hours of tossing and turning in his sheets to fall asleep. Instead he rests his head against his pillows and closes his eyes, feeling content.

The next four days are similar. Levi goes to work, he buys groceries, he tidies the apartment. It's mundane, the same things he does every week, but Erwin's always on the back of his mind. Occasionally Erwin texts but it's usually just a quick message to ask how he is or say he's thinking of him. In the evenings they talk for a while longer. Levi finds himself asking questions, wanting to get to know Erwin more. He learns Erwin's middle name is Robert and he's from the suburbs, having moved to the city to train with a law firm. Before that he'd studied at Harvard for his degree. Fucking Harvard. What a prick.

By Saturday Levi feels impatient, itching to see him again. Hange has gone out (he knows better than to ask where) so he spends most of the day lounging in bed, reading his book. He finishes it after a few hours. The ending is anticlimactic and unsatisfying. Levi frowns as he puts the book back on his shelf, never to touch it again.

When he hears his phone buzz he startles and rushes to retrieve it from where it's charging. Reading the message, he feels a renewed sense of excitement, butterflies stirring again in his stomach.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Are you available tonight? I'm finally done with this case.** _

Levi contemplates it.

 **To: Erwin  
** **yeah i'm free**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Okay. Would you like to come over? 7 ish?** _

**To: Erwin  
** **sure. see you there**

He's thankful Erwin's apartment isn't too far, though it feels like a different world when he reaches the building again. This is posh people territory. Levi's pretty sure there must be at least one celebrity living here.

He arrives at 6:59, punctual as always. He knocks twice on Erwin's door. It doesn't take long for Erwin to open it and Levi wonders whether he'd been waiting for him, whether he's been craving this moment as much as Levi has.

“Levi,” Erwin greets him. He leans down to kiss his cheek. “Nice to see you.”

“You too,” Levi replies, “It's been a while.”

Erwin smiles, gesturing for him to come inside. “Exactly a week since we first met,” he comments.

A week. It's only been a week. Levi feels like he's been texting back and forth with Erwin for months.

“I'll pour us some wine,” says Erwin, “Take a seat. Have you eaten?”

Levi shakes his head.

“We can order takeout,” Erwin tells him, “Chinese?”

Levi nods.

He goes to sit on the leather couch (it's even comfier than he remembers) and runs a hand through his hair, watching Erwin pour them both a glass of red wine. The bottle looks expensive, like everything else in this place. It's slightly intimidating but not in a way that implies Erwin is showing off. He just likes luxury, it seems. He's probably used to it.

Another time, Levi will lecture him on redistributing his wealth to people who need it more, but for now he wants to enjoy the moment. He likes the thought of being treated to fancy wine in this fancy apartment. Marx would be turning in his grave.

“Here,” says Erwin, taking a seat beside Levi as he hands him the wine glass, “It's Pinot Noir.”

Levi nods and hums, pretending like he knows what he's talking about. Wine makes him think of his mother, of memories that are warm but far away. She had been the spiritual influence on his life. He remembers watching her prepare challah, lighting candles, taking him to synagogue. When his mother died and he moved in with his uncle, those things had stopped. He feels out of touch. Distant. There's always this feeling tugging at him, a yearning to embrace his culture, but he isn't sure where to start after so many years of being removed from it.

“You alright?” Erwin asks, bringing him back into the moment.

“I was just thinking about something,” Levi says, quiet and thoughtful. He sips at his wine. “This is nice.”

“Do you have any idea what you want to order?”

It's not a difficult question. Levi always gets the same dish. “Honey and lemon chicken,” he answers, “Do you want me to...” he cuts himself off and pulls a ten-dollar bill out of his pocket instead, holding it out, “Here.”

Erwin shakes his head, pushing Levi's hand away. “No. I'm paying.”

“You paid last time.”

“I don't mean this to sound patronizing,” says Erwin, “But you're a college student and I certainly won't let you pay for food when I'm the one with a job.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “I have a job too,” he reminds Erwin.

“Part time. Doesn't count,” the man replies. Levi realizes he's never going to win this argument. “What is it you do, anyway?”

It's an innocent question but Levi feels embarrassed, next to this perfect man with his perfect job and perfect face.

“I, uh, work in a hotel,” he says, “Cleaning rooms.”

Erwin cocks his head to one side, regarding him with an expression Levi can't read. It's so hard to read what Erwin's thinking. “You're a maid?”

Levi's lips form a tight line. “No.”

“A housekeeper,” Erwin corrects himself, “Sorry.”

At that, Levi smirks at him. “Hey, if you ever need your place cleaning, I'm your guy.”

“You want to clean my apartment?” Erwin inquires. He's smiling slightly. “How much? What's your hourly rate?"

“No need,” Levi insists, “I'd do it for free.”

Erwin takes a gulp of his drink. “That wouldn't be fair. Besides, I make sure to keep this place tidy.”

Levi looks around the room. It's pretty neat. But nowhere near the pristine standards he's capable of achieving. There's a fair amount of clutter, some dark circles on the coffee table from where Erwin has put his mug down. Levi could have it spotless in no time. Two hours at most. He silently accepts the challenge, deciding he'll come over another day and clean the place.

Erwin orders the food. They sip their wine as they wait for it to arrive, watching a cooking show on the widescreen television.

“This is making me hungry,” Levi groans, feeling his stomach rumble.

“Sorry. Do you want to pick something else to watch?” Erwin asks.

“Sure.”

Erwin has a Netflix subscription, because of course he does. Levi kind of wants to ask him for the account details. He stops himself, feeling like it's too early to ask for that kind of thing. It would be awkward anyway and he's embarrassed enough by Erwin paying for their food.

Levi spends a while deciding what to watch, eventually settling on _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. It's probably an odd choice but he can't help the feeling of nostalgia he gets when he sees the title.

“I've not seen this before,” he says, picking up one of Erwin's cushions and holding it against his chest. He's sat with his legs curled underneath him, something Erwin doesn't seem to mind. “I used to love reading the books, though.”

“Books are good for the soul,” Erwin muses. He takes another sip of wine. “I read a lot when I was a kid.”

Levi scoffs. “Me too, but only because we were too poor to afford a TV.”

He says it as a joke, temporarily forgetting where he is right now. He says things like this all the time with Hange and Isabel and Farlan but this is different, and Levi feels annoyed at himself for letting it slip off his tongue. He tries to ignore the look Erwin gives him. It's not one of pity, not quite. Just rich person curiosity.

“That's why I ended up doing a literature degree,” Levi continues, feeling uncomfortable at Erwin's silence, “And I took linguistics too, cos I thought it'd be interesting and I've always liked languages.”

“Do you speak any others?” Erwin inquires. Levi is growing to like the fact he seems interested in every aspect of him.

“No,” he replies, “Unless you count taking French in my sophomore year at high school and knowing a few phrases of Yiddish and Hebrew.”

“That's more than me. Mazel tov?” Erwin tries. Levi laughs at how he pronounces it, a broad smile on his face. “Sorry. Embarrassing. That's all I know.”

“Oy vey, you big idiot.”

They watch the show, sat beside each other in a way that's tantalizingly close. Levi kind of wishes Erwin would put an arm around him and hold him but he forces the thought out of his mind, trying to focus his attention on the action onscreen. He remembers now why he liked these books growing up. He relates to the Baudelaires, to the tragedy of being orphaned and moving in with a relative you've never spoken to before, someone who seems to have little to no regard for your feelings.

It's fifteen minutes into the episode when the food arrives and Levi feels famished. Erwin thanks the delivery guy politely then returns to the couch, muttering something under his breath about traffic.

The food is tasty. Levi has a suspicion it's from a slightly more upmarket takeout place than the one he usually orders from. They eat together, and Erwin pours them both another half glass of wine.

“How's your chicken?” he asks.

Levi smiles at him, grateful. “Delicious. How are your balls?”

Levi doesn't even think before he utters the question, his eyes widening in horror as soon as he realizes what he's said. Erwin ordered pork balls for his meal and Levi watches him almost choke on one of them, spluttering for a second until he recovers from the incident. His expression turns into a wide, amused smile.

“They're perfect,” Erwin replies, clearing his throat.

Levi chews on a piece of chicken, head tilted to one side. “You know,” he says, “I'm not sure if I'm really allowed to kiss you now.”

Erwin suddenly looks worried. “I didn't even think about that,” he says, apologetic, “About it not being kosher.”

Levi laughs, giving him a playful shove of his elbow. “You idiot. I was joking,” he says, teasing, “But if you wanna kiss me you'll have to brush your teeth. I've never tasted pork and I don't intend to start now. Smells gross.”

He doesn't keep kosher strictly but he tries to stick to the basics. It's difficult, in a world where almost all food is processed and microwavable meals reign supreme, to adhere completely. But he feels a sense of obligation to keep kosher as best he can and it makes him feel closer to his culture and faith in doing so.

Erwin chuckles softly. “Alright. Noted.”

They finish their meals. At some point Erwin's arm wraps around Levi's shoulder, and the smaller man leans into his chest. Erwin kisses the top of his head and they sit there like that until the episode is over.

It's then that Erwin pulls away, rising from where he's sat.

“I'm going to the bathroom,” he declares.

As he leaves, Levi contemplates. The man's presence is comfortable now. Levi still feels that dizzy rush from Erwin's touch on his skin and the way he speaks his name, but it's less frantic. It's a nice kind of feeling where he's still excited by the newness of it all but feels secure and safe with Erwin too.

Erwin returns. He stands by the wall, gazing at Levi for a short while.

“Come here,” he requests.

Levi, feeling his heart fluttering in his chest again, gets up and makes his way over to him. Erwin reaches down and brushes a little hair out of his face. He cups his chin with one hand, ever so gently. Then his hands move to settle on Levi's waist, as he stares down at him with a look of earnest reverence.

It's Levi who goes to kiss him, rising on his tiptoes and placing his hands on Erwin's broad shoulders for support. His mouth tastes minty and fresh. He feels Erwin's fingers curl against his skin through his shirt as they kiss. Levi allows entry, parting his lips, and Erwin's tongue glides into his mouth to explore it. At some point Levi finds himself being lifted up, his back pressed against the wall. He wraps his legs around Erwin's waist, moaning gently.

“Tell me what you want,” Erwin murmurs, breath hot against Levi's skin, “Tell me what you feel comfortable with.”

He kisses Levi again, giving him a chance to consider his answer. When he pulls away, Levi looks at him with a smile and eyes half-lidded in content.

“I want to take things slow,” Levi says. He feels less anxious this time, knowing Erwin cares so much about his comfort. “I don't feel ready to just jump into bed with you, but... I want to make you feel good.”

He hopes the intention is clear. Erwin seems to understand, going to suck at his neck and then leaving a trail of kisses along his collarbone.

He whispers in Levi's ear, voice husky and low. “Would you suck my cock, Levi?” he asks, the words rolling off his tongue like honey. It makes Levi shudder, makes him tingle in all the right places. “I've been unable to stop thinking about that pretty mouth of yours since I saw you lick the frosting off your cupcake.”

Levi takes a deep, shaky breath. “Yes,” he says, “I... I want to. Let me suck your cock.”

Erwin smiles at him, carrying him back over to the couch and carefully sitting down, so that Levi is straddling his thighs. Levi leans against him for a moment breathing heavily, arms wrapped around his neck. Erwin presses a kiss to his cheek.

“You're such a good boy,” Erwin croons, fingers running through Levi's hair, “Such a perfect boy for me.”

The two make out for a while longer, Levi filled with a new sense of urgency and longing. He's never done anything like this with anyone before. He wants nothing more than to please this man. The bulge in Erwin's dress pants tells him he's doing just that, without having touched him yet. Levi's definitely obsessed, he thinks, as he gingerly begins to stroke Erwin through the fabric. The older man groans at the contact, placing his own hand on top of Levi's to guide him. Their hands fit perfectly together.

“That's it, good boy,” Erwin praises him, and Levi feels like he's going to lose his mind, already vaguely delirious at the prospect of sucking Erwin off. Anyone else calling him _boy_ would irritate him but with Erwin? Oh, it's wonderful.

Levi's touches become less tentative and he dares to unbuckle Erwin's belt, unwrapping it from around his waist and placing it on the couch next to them. He then moves to undo the buttons of his pants but Erwin grasps his wrist gently, stopping him.

“You sure you want this?” he asks. Levi nods, eager. “There are condoms in my bag.”

Levi turns to look at the brown leather briefcase propped up against the coffee table. He reaches down to grab it, Erwin's hold on his wrist stopping him from falling of his lap as he does so.

“Why do you keep condoms in your work bag?” Levi questions, fumbling through the bag's contents until he finds a silvery-blue plastic square.

Erwin hums. “Maybe cos I'm a dirty old man who kind of wishes he had someone to blow him under his desk at work,” he says, too casual.

The words go straight to Levi's groin. He feels hot, and he can't ignore the growing wetness in his underwear. Something powerful ignites within him. He stares at the condom wrapper intently for a moment, studying it.

“Are you clean?” he asks.

Erwin furrows his brow. “Hm?”

Levi's cheeks are red. “I don't want to use a condom,” he says, totally shocked at himself for even suggesting that. This is clean freak Levi who's never sucked a dick in his life and now all he can think about is taking Erwin in his mouth, tasting him, feeling his skin against his tongue.

For a moment, Erwin stares at him with a frown, before his face relaxes. “I'm clean,” he tells Levi, “But are you sure?”

“I want to do this,” Levi insists, “If you'll let me. If you want that too.”

“Levi, I've never wanted anything more.”

Erwin pulls him close for another ardent kiss as Levi drops the briefcase. He moans, Erwin's mouth intoxicating to him. Then the kiss stops. Levi looks at Erwin, biting down on his lip in anticipation, and waits for an instruction. 

“Okay,” Erwin says, “Go on.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is slightly shorter than the other chapters. only a little, though. BE WARNED this starts with smut lmao. hope u enjoy, comments appreciated as usual and thank u so much for reading! <3

Love at first sight isn’t real, Levi tells himself.

But lust at first sight definitely is, and it’s amplified immeasurably as he unbuttons Erwin’s pants under the man’s lustful gaze. Any inklings of romantic attraction are uncertain, leaving Levi feeling confused whenever he considers them. The arousal he feels right now is anything but. He carefully pulls down Erwin's pants just a little, enough to release the strain he must be feeling because _fuck_ he's hard.

Levi stares for a second. Just stares at the man's cock through his probably expensive cotton boxer shorts. And then Erwin strokes his hair and he's brought back to the task at hand.

“You can't suck my dick from on my lap,” Erwin hums in his ear, “Get on your knees.”

Biting his lip, Levi does as he's told. He's so fucking turned on and still a little dizzy from the wine. He scrambles off Erwin's lap, kneeling onto the floor and positioning himself between Erwin's legs. Levi looks up at him with wide, expectant eyes and lips parted, still a little wet from their kissing. Erwin reaches down and brushes his thumb across Levi's bottom lip, roughing it up so it turns a lewd shade of reddish pink. Levi sticks out his tongue to lick the tip of Erwin's thumb (his hands are manicured and smell of cocoa hand cream, of course). This brings a smile to Erwin's lips.

“Come on,” he encourages softly, fingers running through Levi's hair again. He tugs lightly as Levi pulls down his pants to where they fall around his ankles and begins stroking him through his boxers with his relatively tiny hands.

Levi can't help being fascinated by Erwin's thighs. He swears they're twice as big as his own, covered in pale but thick hair that Levi traces his fingers over distractedly with his free hand. Maybe Erwin goes to the gym. Fuck, if he _doesn't_ then Levi is gonna kill him because no man is naturally this perfect.

“ _Come on_ , boy,” Erwin orders him, a little impatient. Levi wonders how long he's been lost in thought, admiring him. Being called _boy_ again brings him back to his senses and suddenly his mouth feels dry in anticipation.

He pulls down Erwin's boxer shorts, gasping as his cock springs out. What a cock. Levi is speechless. Not that he's ever seen one face to face like this, but he's seen enough porn to know what a good cock looks like. And _this_... This is a perfect cock. It's large, so large Levi wonders whether he's actually going to be able to stretch his lips around it. He admires every vein and the trimmed curls of Erwin's pubes, licks his lips as he stares at the spongy head.

“Levi,” Erwin says, in a rather stern and authoritative way that makes Levi shudder, “Touch me, now.”

Levi does so, moving his hand to wrap around Erwin's girth and begin to pump the shaft. His small hand barely fits the whole way round. Erwin hisses at the contact, pulling harder on Levi's hair, a feeling he's becoming slightly addicted to. Levi brushes his thumb against the head, sliding over the slit.

This is filthy and horrible, Levi thinks, but he's absolutely _loving_ it.

He inches himself closer and wets his lips again before moving down to lick Erwin's cock. He licks in circles around the head, then up from the base of his shaft. It tastes salty and weird but in a good way. He continues lazily stroking him with his other hand, then Levi takes the head between his lips and Erwin lets out a groan.

“ _Fuck_ , Levi,” Erwin says, low and guttural. Levi thinks it's the first time he's heard him say that word. “There's a good boy.”

Levi has vehemently decided he has a praise kink.

He sucks lightly at Erwin's cock, feeling the weight of it against his tongue as he moves his mouth down a little more. His lips are stretched out and it must be an absolutely _obscene_ sight. Erwin is patient with him now, he doesn't force his cock in any further but he maintains his tight grip on Levi's hair.

“That's it,” he encourages, “ _Mm_ , Levi. Fuck.”

Levi pulls off just for a moment, to get his breath back. He's not used to this and breathing through his nose is a little difficult, but not uncomfortable. He licks the precum from Erwin's slit, eliciting a loud grunt from the man who tilts his head back in pleasure, before taking his cock in his mouth again and sucking.

“You look so beautiful down there,” Erwin husks. Levi understands now why Hange always raises their eyebrows at him whenever he's sucking on a popsicle.

He keeps playing the role of obedient cocksucker, moaning around Erwin's length. Erwin's hips jerk forward a tad every time he does that. After a while Levi tries to push further but it hits his gag reflex, making him pull back and splutter.

“Slow,” Erwin reminds him, stroking his hair affectionately.

Levi nods, panting. He goes back to suck Erwin's cock, being more careful this time, not pushing his limits. He keeps sucking eagerly, cheeks hollowed, until Erwin forces him off by pulling his hair back.

“I'm going to come soon,” he announces. Levi finds his composure remarkable but presumes it must be down to experience. “You tell me where.”

Levi purses his lips, considering it. Having Erwin come down his throat would be disgusting. So would having him come on his face but hell to it all, Levi can wash it off. He doesn't give a fuck right now. He'll probably regret it afterwards.

“On my face,” he requests. He tries to sound sultry despite the way he's shaking and feels like his skin is burning under Erwin's gaze.

Erwin smiles at him. “Now, how can I refuse a voice like that?”

Levi sits up on his knees with his hands on Erwin's thighs for support and watches as he jerks his own cock to its climax. He opens his mouth slightly, tongue heavy against his bottom lip, and stares at Erwin with lidded eyes. It's embarrassing, and he feels stupid. But judging by the noises Erwin's making it's serving its intended purpose.

Erwin comes with a loud groan, spraying hot white fluid onto Levi's face. His eyes are shut tight now and he's thankful because a little gets on his eyelash. The liquid drips down his cheeks, and Erwin wipes the tip of his cock on Levi's lips, depositing a little of it there.

Erwin lets out a noise that Levi can only describe as a purr, the sound of a happy man. “God, Levi,” he murmurs, “You are perfect.”

Levi wipes the drops of fluid off his eyelash then his eyes flutter open. He looks up at Erwin, who is smiling fondly down at him. Licking his lips, Levi grimaces slightly at the taste of cum on his tongue, an unfamiliar taste that isn't unpleasant, just a little gross and strange.

“I feel disgusting,” he confesses. Erwin laughs.

“You look absolutely sinful. It's a beautiful sight.”

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.”

Erwin's smile fades. Levi sees his brow crease in contemplation. “Actually, can I?” he asks, “I don't know whether I'll have time to see you again in the week and I want something to remind me of our time together.”

 _Hm_. Or something to jack off to, Levi thinks.

“It's not that I don't trust you,” he replies, “But what if your phone gets stolen and some poor fucker finds those pics?”

“He'd be a lucky man,” Erwin remarks, smirking.

That fucking smirk. Levi can't say no to him, he realizes with a groan.

“Okay, fine. Dirty old man. Take a fucking picture.”

Erwin pulls his pants back up and gets his phone out of his pocket. It's an iPhone, one of the newer models in a slate gray color. He fumbles with it for a while and Levi thinks he _really_ looks like an old man as he holds the screen too far from his face and squints.

“Get ready,” Erwin says.

Levi stares at the camera with a look that is both seductive and murderous.

There's a flash and Levi winces, eyes squeezing shut at the bright light.

“Fuck!” he snaps, seeing little white spots in his vision, “Turn flash off.”

“Sorry, it's off now.”

“Take the picture then, you big oaf.”

“Do you have to scowl at me?”

“For fuck's sake.”

After he's taken the photo, Levi starts to feel tetchy. He scrunches up his nose and rises from where he's kneeling, placing his hands on Erwin's shoulders.

“Can I use your bathroom?” Levi questions. Erwin grins at him, an eyebrow quirked. “To wash this nasty shit off my face.”

“It's down the hallway, to the right.”

“Thanks.”

Erwin's bathroom is obnoxiously big. Everything is marble and Levi mutters something under his breath about the fucking bourgeoisie as he goes to wash his face. Once he's thoroughly scrubbed, he looks up at himself in the mirror.

His hair is a mess. His lips are red and puffy. He looks like a fucking wreck.

Groaning, Levi picks up one of the white hand towels. Even Erwin's towels are fucking luxurious and the fabric is so soft and fluffy against his cheeks. He fixes his hair a little and just stands there for a while, unsure. He's still pretty turned on but not enough to do anything about it. Dysphoria is a bitch. Levi doesn't know if he'll ever feel comfortable letting someone touch him intimately in that way. 

When he returns to the living room, he declares “I'm stealing your bathroom.”

“The whole thing?” Erwin asks. He's back to his usual self, no hint of the fact he just had his dick sucked. Fucking bastard. “How will you get it out of the apartment?”

Levi can't help chortling. “You fucking idiot. I mean I'm coming over to take a bath one day.”

There's an expression of realization on Erwin's face, his mouth forming an _o_ shape. Then he smiles. “That means you want to come here again,” he states.

Levi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, duh,” he replies, making his way over to Erwin and poking him in the fleshy bit under his collarbone, “I like spending time with you.”

Erwin raises an eyebrow. Levi prods him again, harder.

“Shut up,” he snaps.

“I didn't say anything.”

“You were thinking it. Fucking cock.”

Erwin hums, pretending to be deep in thought. “Fucking cock, indeed,” he teases.

Levi just sighs, tired. He slumps down on the couch beside Erwin and leans his head against him. The other man responds to his touch by wrapping an arm around him, holding him close. Levi snuggles into the crook of his underarm.

“You smell nice,” he comments, voice quieter now, “Like a spa.”

Erwin chuckles and Levi can feel the vibrations. “You smell nice too. Fruity.”

“I wore my favorite body mist,” Levi tells him, “Some cheap shit from the supermarket but damn it smells good. Citrus Twist.”

“What is that? Like eau de toilette?”

Levi stares up at Erwin incredulously. “Fucking hell. If you say _one_ more pretentious sounding thing I'll make you read the Communist Manifesto at knifepoint.”

“It's a date,” says Erwin, “Or perhaps, a _rendezvous_?”

“Oh my gosh,” Levi can't help laughing despite himself, “Shut the fuck up.”

They cuddle. Levi is _not_ a cuddler, apart from when Hange forces him to be, or whenever he's with Isabel. He can't deny it feels pleasant, though, being curled up beside Erwin like this. But he feels restless. His mind starts to race with thoughts of _what am I doing_ and _why am I letting myself get so attached already_.

“It's getting late,” Levi says after a while, because all of this is so new to him and it's starting to get overwhelming, “I should go.”

He stands up, but Erwin grabs his hand. “Wait,” he says, “Stay.”

Levi sighs.

“Please, Levi. It's dangerous to be out by yourself at this time of night.”

He grits his teeth, tries not to make some biting remark. “It's fine,” he replies instead, “No offence but I really want to get home and shower.”

“You can-”

“ _No_ ,” he cuts Erwin off, voice firm before it turns a little softer, “No. I'll be fine, Erwin. If you're free tomorrow, then...”

Erwin sighs now, a look of acceptance on his face. “Alright,” he says, letting go of Levi's hand, “I'll text you.”

“Thank you. I'll... See you around, I guess.”

“Yes. Goodbye, Levi. Have a safe journey.”

The ride home is one filled with anxious thoughts and unsettling feelings. Levi wrings his hands in his lap from where he sits on the train, staring down at his feet. He almost misses his stop, too fixated on Erwin's voice in his mind.

When he gets home those thoughts are interrupted for a moment, as he's distracted by the sight of Petra and Hange kissing on the couch.

“I'll pretend I didn't see that,” Levi murmurs, startling both of them.

“It's not what it looks like!” Hange insists, waving their hands around like a lunatic, “Petra's been questioning her sexuality and being a mature older woman with more experience I kindly offered to help her figure it out.”

Levi rolls his eyes. Hange is not mature or experienced in the slightest, and their almost twenty-three is nothing on Petra's nineteen going on twenty. At least not compared to the gap between Levi and Erwin.

“If she kisses you, it'll turn her straight for life,” he says dryly, before making his way to his bedroom. When he lays down on his bed on his side, knees curled up to his chest, he gets out his phone and stares at the new message he's received.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I had a good time tonight. A really good time. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?** _

Levi doesn't send a reply.

He sighs into his pillow, and that's when the door creaks open. Hange looks down at him with their arms folded but on their face is a look of concern.

“You okay?” they ask, softly, “You weren't home when I got back and now you seem... Cranky.”

“I'm fine,” Levi replies. He's tired, doesn't have the energy to make a snarky comment like he usually would. “It's nothing.”

Hange goes to sit on the edge of his bed, unlacing the shoelaces of Levi's sneakers that he couldn't be bothered to take off.

“You've been acting kinda weird lately,” Hange muses, “Silly and happy one second, quiet and on edge the next. Is everything alright?”

Levi shrugs. “S'pose so.”

Hange takes of one of his shoes, placing it on the floor beside his bed. “Where did you go?”

He doesn't answer them.

“Okay. We don't have to talk about it now. But know that I'm always here for you. I love you, Levi.”

Levi sighs. “Love you too.”

They remove his other shoe, then leave him in peace. Levi rolls over onto his back and groans. He forces himself to get up after a while so he can take a quick shower and brush his teeth, then changes into some pajamas and returns to his bed.

The next morning he wakes up and finds Petra in his kitchen. She's sat on the counter eating the remnants of Hange's jar of Nutella, licking it off her fingers, a little of it melted around her mouth. Levi stares.

“Don't,” Hange warns him, suspecting his intentions, “You'll scar her for life.”

Levi shoots them a look that means he doesn't care, then turns back to Petra. “You look like you were eating a guy's ass and he shat a little.”

He says it so nonchalantly, and feels victorious when Petra splutters and blushes and covers her face with her hands.

“That's it,” says Hange, miserable, “We've lost Petra for good. Hope you're proud of yourself, Levi.”

He looks at them with a shit eating grin. Though Petra's the one doing that right now, he thinks.

Levi showers, cleans his teeth. He makes tea and toast (thankfully not with Nutella) and eats his breakfast in bed whilst reading his emails, laptop balanced on his thighs. He doesn't check his phone until it buzzes and he can't bring himself to ignore it anymore.

 _**From: Issy  
** _ _**heyyyyyy bro i waz wondering if u wanted me 2 cum over in a few weekz b4 summer endz??? my gramps sayz its Okey dokey if i get the train by myself since i'm a big girl now ;)** _

He smiles, amused at Isabel's typing habits.

 **To: Issy  
** **sounds great. we can sort out the details later. love u dummy**

 _**From: Issy  
** _ _**LUV U 2 BIG BROOO soooooo many hugz 4 u rn!!! <3333** _

They chat for a little while before Levi tells her he has things to do. He's not sure what exactly those things are, but he needs some space to think for himself. Last night's events refuse to get out of his head. The evening had been nice, the blowjob had been... There aren't words to describe it, really. Levi finds himself simultaneously craving more and wanting to run away from it all.

It's his anxiety, he tells himself. He's scared of romance. He's scared of taking things further sexually, of Erwin suddenly realizing he's trans and becoming disgusted by him. That's if Erwin doesn't know he's trans already. On his Instagram profile he gets mistaken for a cis man, but in the real world? Levi's voice is too high pitched, he's 5'2 and a half (the half is _very_ important) and he just doesn't pass as well as he wants to.

He gets another text from Erwin eventually and frowns at it.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I won't lie to you, Levi. I really want to see you again. If you don't want to see me anymore that's fine, but I want you to know that I can't get you off my mind. You're so enticing. I don't know why but I'm besotted with you. If you want to come over today I'll be home from mid afternoon ish, I'm going out with some friends for lunch soon. Anyway, thank you for last night. Enjoyed it. :-)** _

Levi shakes his head. Libras.

 **To: Erwin  
** **ur such a stupid old man. i'll come this evening, k?**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**OK, I'm glad. See you then. :-D** _

It's a good thing, Levi thinks. If they spend another evening together maybe it will help settle his nerves a bit. He can't help feeling apprehensive though. And fuck, it's only been a week. How has it only been a week? Longest week of Levi's life. Erwin is... Levi doesn't know what Erwin is. Handsome and hot as fuck, yeah. But he's also kind and goofy and sappy. And all these things endear Levi to him in a way that perplexes him and makes him feel utterly out of his depth.

He takes a deep breath.

Later. He'll see Erwin later and figure his feelings out then. For now he'll do something else, and try to stop thinking about it so much.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is from erwin's pov. i'll go back to levi's in the next chapter, though
> 
> tysm for kudos and comments. i hope ur enjoying reading as much as i am writing

Erwin sits at an empty table, waiting. He feels a little uncomfortable in his brown suit jacket because of the heat but looking presentable is more important to him, even if he's only having lunch with his colleagues Mike and Nanaba. The colleagues in question arrive soon after Erwin has sat down and greet him with broad smiles.

“Erwin!” Mike exclaims. Erwin stands up, and the big man pulls him in for a hug. “Nice to see you, buddy.”

“You too, Mike,” Erwin replies, “It's been too long since we went out for lunch like this.”

When he pulls away from the hug, Nanaba reaches out shake his hand. “Afternoon,” she greets, “Congrats on that drug case. Heard you were formidable in the courtroom as usual.”

Erwin smiles, bashful. “Ah, it was nothing,” he dismisses the compliment, “Straightforward. I'm just glad it went well.”

The trial had been short, since Erwin spent weeks preparing his evidence and that was enough to convince the jury. The defendant had been arrested for selling illegal narcotics but Erwin fought ardently on his behalf. He was young, vulnerable, living in poverty. Erwin insisted the crime had been out of desperation, and his client received the minimal sentence. He feels content, like he always does when a trial goes well for him.

The three friends sit down at the table, chatting for a while until a waiter comes over to ask what drinks they'd like. White wine for Nanaba, beer for Mike, gin and tonic for Erwin. The usual. It's been a while since the three of them met up outside of work but being old friends, it doesn't matter. Erwin has worked at _Sina & Rose_ Law Firm for the past few years, whilst Mike and Nana have been there a little longer.

“What do you feel like ordering?” asks Nanaba, looking at the menu, “I'm craving the seafood paella.”

Mike strokes his stubbly chin, thinking. “Hm. I'll probably go for a steak.”

His wife laughs. “You always go for steak.”

“I think I'll have the chicken liver and chorizo tagliatelle,” Erwin says. Mike pulls a face at him. “What? What's wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Mike says, “Not my kind of thing. Very you, Erwin.”

Erwin smirks. “Meaning?”

“Meaning it's the most ostentatious sounding dish you could have picked.”

Nanaba playfully slaps him on the shoulder. “Get you with your big words, Mikey,” she teases, “The brawn _and_ the brains.”

The food is delicious, if a little pricey. Not that Erwin ever worries about the price of anything. The pasta sauce has subtle undertones of spice (paprika?) and the liver is perfectly cooked.

“I forgot how good this paella is,” Nana remarks, seeming to enjoy her meal just as much as Erwin is, “You want a mussel, Mikey?”

“I have plenty already,” Mike tells her, winking, “How's your pasta, Erwin?”

“Good. How's your steak?”

Mike shrugs. “It's steak.”

Erwin lets out a laugh. “It sure is.”

They finish their mains before turning their attention to the dessert menu. It's more difficult for Erwin to decide what to get, licking his lips as he reads the descriptions. Chocolate and orange tart, rocky road cheesecake, caramel sponge with vanilla ice cream... It all sounds incredible.

“You do this every time, Erwin,” says Nanaba. Erwin looks up at her from his menu, reading glasses halfway down his nose.

“I'm sorry,” he apologizes, “You know what I'm like with sweets.”

Nana scoffs. “Just hurry up and pick something.”

He decides on the tart, remembering how Levi had smelt citrusy on their date. _Levi_. That boy. Erwin hasn't been able to get him off his mind all week. When he spotted him sat by himself in the bar, he had been captivated. Levi had looked gorgeous, despite how awkward and out of place he seemed. Raven hair, sharp defined features, enticing gray eyes. Erwin's attraction to Levi has only gotten stronger. Especially after last night.

“I was curious,” Erwin says, forking the tart, “About your opinion on something.”

He gets some of the chocolate fondant on his fork and tastes it. The tang of orange is unmistakable, delightful.

“What is it?” Nana questions with a smile.

“You and Mike are a few years apart,” states Erwin, casual, “It got me thinking. What do you think is an acceptable age gap for a relationship?”

His friends consider it. Mike has an eyebrow quirked and Erwin ignores it, maintaining his air of calm.

“It depends,” says Nana, “For you? I mean, you're turning thirty soon.”

“Don't remind me,” Erwin mutters.

“I'd say... Anything older is fine, if you're into that. Maybe twenty-four or so is the youngest you should go.”

Erwin has to force himself not to frown.

Mike stares at him, takes a few sniffs of the air. He _knows_. “Why'd you ask?” he inquires.

“I've been seeing someone,” Erwin confesses. No point in denying it, since Mike's nose is like a bloodhound's. He always sniffs out the truth. Erwin probably still has traces of Levi's scent on him, even after showering. “He's... Younger.”

“How much younger?”

Erwin sighs. “Considerably. He's a student.”

They both stare at him.

“When I first saw him I thought he was underage, but it's okay. He's not.”

More staring. Erwin and his big mouth.

Mike looks concerned. “Erwin,” he says quietly, leaning across the table, “You're not gonna get done for statutory, are you?”

Erwin grimaces. “No. He's an adult.”

“Do you know that for sure?”

“He wouldn't lie to me,” his tone is stern now, “He's twenty-one.”

He said twenty-one on purpose, not _almost_ twenty-one. As if that makes it slightly better.

Nanaba and Mike glance at each other, eyebrows raised. It's Nanaba who eventually speaks again, breaking the awkward silence that has fallen over them.

“Look, Erwin. If you like him and he likes you? Go for it. It's not like it's illegal. But be careful. If he's that much younger than you it kinda... Blurs the line a bit.”

“He might be an adult by law,” Mike adds, “But twenty-one year olds aren't mature the way people our age are.”

Erwin sighs again. “Yeah. I know that, Mike... You must think I'm such a sleaze.”

Nanaba smirks at him. “We don't,” she says, speaking for her husband too, “You're just a bit of a pervert, but that's okay.”

“Same thing.”

After dessert they order espresso shots to finish their meal before paying. It takes a while for Nanaba and Mike to convince Erwin to split the bill, as he tries to insist he'll pay for all of them. He does, however, refuse to let them contribute to the tip.

He goes home and changes into something more comfortable, then spends a while on his laptop filling in forms and reports. He's not supposed to work weekends but Erwin can't help himself, being such a workaholic. He got teased in school for being a teacher's pet (doesn't help when the principal's your father) and teased by his college roommates for staying up all night studying.

At some point he takes a break to make himself coffee and it's then he checks his phone. A few new messages but none from Levi. Sighing, he opens up his camera roll. He's saved the two selfies Levi sent (he treasures them dearly) and also has the picture from last night, which he looks at with a frown.

Levi is beautiful. His youthful, scowling face covered in Erwin's cum shouldn't make his dick half-hard in his pants, but it does. Erwin supposes it's too late to back out. Telling Levi he's too young and it's inappropriate for them to do things together is redundant when the man has already given him a blowjob.

He wants Levi to visit again. His work provides a bit of a distraction from the urge to text him and ask if he's coming over. When it gets to about 6PM, he starts to lose hope until suddenly there's a knock at his door, startling him.

“Coming,” he calls out, hurrying from his seat on the couch to the front door.

When he opens it he momentarily thinks nobody's there, before lowering his gaze and spotting Levi. The man really is tiny.

“Hello,” Erwin greets, smiling.

“Hi,” Levi replies, then he frowns upon spotting Erwin's t-shirt, “Are you fucking kidding me? Did you wear that on purpose?”

Erwin has to look down to check what shirt he's wearing. It's one he bought a few months ago, when he went shopping with Nanaba. It has _Levi's_ on it but instead of the usual red logo it's a rainbow. A subtle hint at Erwin's sexuality, one he couldn't resist buying.

“Ah,” Erwin says. He can't help but chuckle. “It wasn't intentional. Maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something.”

“ _Tch_... Idiot. Are you gonna let me in?”

He steps out of the way, and Levi heads straight for the couch which he collapses onto. It feels less like a formal date this time, more like Levi's just come over to spend time with him. Not that either of their past two dates had been particularly formal. Erwin vows to take him out for dinner one night.

“How was your lunch thing?” Levi asks as Erwin sits beside him. He doesn't sound particularly interested.

“Alright,” Erwin replies, “I had this orange infused chocolate tart for dessert.”

He notices Levi lick his lips. “Sounds nice.”

“It was. It was nice to spend time with Mike and Nana, too.”

Levi tilts his head, curious.

“They're my colleagues,” Erwin elaborates, “And closest friends.”

“I hope they're not as weird as _my_ friends,” Levi mutters, in a tone that makes him sound exasperated.

“Well,” says Erwin, “Mike sniffs people.”

Levi pulls a face. “I _really_ don't want to know.”

They sit for a while in silence. Erwin feels unsure, like he isn't certain what he invited Levi over for. Sex? Perhaps. But that's not a must. He enjoys Levi's company, likes spending time with him. He can't remember the last person he found so easy to talk to after such a short amount of time. Maybe the last one was Marie.

Ah. Marie. Erwin's first proper relationship, one he convinced himself would last forever but eventually he had to break up with her. He'd been young and naive back then, scared of coming to terms with being gay. So he'd dated Marie, one of his two best friends from college, in the hopes he could somehow un-homo himself. It didn't work. Now she's married to Nile with a child on the way, and Erwin hasn't seen either of them for months.

He's more comfortable with his sexuality now. Still hasn't come out to his mother, though. Doesn't plan on doing that any time soon.

“Yesterday was nice,” Erwin comments, trying to make conversation.

Levi raises an eyebrow at him. “You mean me blowing you was nice?” he asks, nonchalant.

Erwin can't help but smile. “Yes. But also the evening in general,” he confesses, “I had fun.”

“Me too.”

Levi is twiddling with his thumbs, staring down at them like he isn't sure what to do. Erwin isn't sure either.

“Do you want a coffee?” he asks.

Levi scrunches up his nose slightly. “Hm. Dirty bean water,” he says, “I'm fussy with coffee.”

“Well, my Mom bought me a coffee maker recently,” Erwin tells him, “It came with all sorts of sachets I haven't used because I only drink mine black. Mocha, cappuccino, latte... The works.”

“Cappuccino sounds good. Don't be offended if I don't like it, though.”

“Cappuccino it is.”

Erwin goes to make them coffee. Or rather, make Levi coffee. He gets a glass of water for himself because he's already had four cups today and he wants to be able to sleep tonight.

“Do you like tea?” Levi asks when he returns.

Erwin sits back down, handing Levi the glass mug. “Not my thing.”

“You're missing out. Tea is the best."

Levi takes a sip of his coffee. The way he holds the mug is... Amusing. He doesn't hold it by the handle, instead gripping it by the top. Erwin wonders why.

“Mm. This is nice. Anyway, tea is good but you have to drink it _properly_. No milk or sugar. That's the only way you can really appreciate it. Unless it's sweet tea.”

Erwin thinks he's done, but then he keeps going.

“Black is my favorite but I really like lavender too. Jasmine's okay. Green is nice. You ever tried matcha? It's... Grassy, almost. Good though.”

Erwin can't help chuckling. “You're a tea enthusiast, hm?” he questions.

Levi shrugs. “Blame my Mom,” he says, “She liked tea even more than I do.”

That's the first time Levi has mentioned his mother. The past tense makes Erwin frown, knowing what that implies. His father died when he was fifteen after battling with cancer for three years so he knows what it's like to lose a parent.

“Dad was an avid coffee drinker,” he replies, “Every birthday he'd make me an espresso until eventually I started to get a taste for it.”

Levi lets out a laugh. “Pavlov's Erwin.”

“I've been conditioned into being a caffeine addict.”

“Terrible.”

Erwin watches as Levi takes sips of his coffee. He notices a small purplish-red mark on his neck, and can't help grinning to himself.

“What are your plans for the rest of summer?” he asks, “Other than working.”

Levi considers it. “I have a few books to read for class,” he says, “And some just cos I want to. I wanna read _Les Mis_ but it's a fucking _brick_. Haven't even gotten past the first few chapters. Every time I try to read it I end up putting it back on my shelf and being too intimidated to pick it up for a few weeks.”

“I saw that on Broadway once,” Erwin tells him. Levi rolls his eyes as if to say _of course you did._ “What other books do you like?”

Levi shrugs. “ _To Kill a Mockingbird_ is one of my favorites... _Grapes of Wrath_... _One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_. There's too many to list them all. I think my favorite author is Orwell, though.”

“Those are all very thought-provoking books,” Erwin remarks, “Deep.”

“Mhm. The best kind.”

“Do you like nonfiction too?”

“Yeah. I've been trying to read up on politics, but...” Levi lets out a deep sigh, “I dunno. It's difficult.”

Erwin frowns, sympathetic.

“Sorry,” Levi says, “I'm talking a lot today, aren't I?”

“No, it's okay,” Erwin assures him, “I like it. I like learning things about you.”

“What about you?” the younger man asks, “You said you used to read a lot. What kind of books are you into?”

Erwin decides it's probably best not to mention that his favorite book as a teenager was _The Picture of Dorian Gray._ A book he kept hidden in a place his parents couldn't find it, worried what their reaction would be.

“I've always liked _Lord of the Flies_ ,” he says instead, “It's interesting.”

“Hm. Good taste.”

This is one thing Erwin likes a lot about Levi. He's intellectual, seems to have strong opinions. He has depth to him. It's refreshing, for someone so young.

They keep talking about books for a while, debating the hidden meanings of ones they've both read. At some point the topic moves onto something else, and at some point they end up cuddling instead. Erwin isn't sure how that happened.

He kisses the top of Levi's head. His hair smells sweet and feels so soft against his lips.

“This is nice,” he says, “It's nice to have someone who fits in my arms so well.”

Levi laughs. “You're a sentimental dumbass. I fit in your arms cos you're a fucking giant and I'm... _Ugh_.”

Erwin's lips curl up into a smile. “Small?”

“Yeah,” Levi says with a groan, “It's fucking annoying.”

“I like that you're small,” Erwin admits, “I kind of... Have a thing for smaller guys.”

Levi twists his head to look up at him, eyes narrowed. He looks angry for a second but then he bursts into laughter.

“You're a weirdo,” he says.

“Maybe.”

Erwin can't help it. He finds short, slender guys very attractive. Levi's dainty little hands occupy his thoughts a lot and he finds their size difference intriguing. For the past few days he's been imagining pinning Levi down on his bed, how small he'd would feel beneath him and... God, he really is a weird pervert.

“You're frowning,” Levi observes, “You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep that up.”

“Sorry,” Erwin says with a sigh, “Lost in thought.”

Levi stretches up to kiss his lips. “Tell me what's on your mind,” he requests, “I wanna help.”

Erwin smiles at him softly. “You're what's on my mind,” he says, “You fascinate me.”

“I'm really not that interesting.”

“I think you are. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

The young man scoffs. “You're so fucking... Is your venus in pisces, or something?”

Erwin blinks a few times, having no idea what he's talking about.

“Shut up. Just... Shut up,” Levi sounds tetchy now, “Stop acting like I'm... Like I'm so special or whatever when you're fucking _perfect_. Fuck, I just... _Fuck_.”

He looks anxious. Erwin takes his face in his hands, kissing him on the forehead.

“Shh, it's alright,” he says gently, “I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong.”

Levi sighs. “I'm just not used to it,” he confesses, calmer again now, “The way you talk about me... It's weird. Nobody's ever said shit like that about me before.”

“I'll lay off it a bit, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Mm... I guess.”

Erwin holds him tight. After a while Levi gets less tense, relaxing into the embrace again. He murmurs something Erwin doesn't hear properly.

“Hm?”

Levi groans. “Do you have any painkillers?” he asks, “I... Got a headache.”

Erwin nods. “I'll go get some.”

“Thanks.”

He brings Levi some ibuprofen from the kitchen, as well as a bottle of water. Levi takes two pills, swallowing loudly before gulping down the rest of the water.

“Sorry,” he apologizes again, “This probably isn't what you had in mind when you said you wanted me to come over.”

Erwin strokes his hair. “No, it's fine. I enjoy spending time together regardless.”

“You gonna be busy this week again?” Levi asks.

“Unfortunately,” Erwin says, though truthfully he'd go mad with boredom if he wasn't kept busy at work.

“Better make today count, then.”

Levi kisses Erwin. It's not an innocent kiss. Erwin kisses him back, moaning as Levi's hand finds its place against his crotch. He starts palming him through his sweatpants, making Erwin's cock twitch, semi-hard after only a few strokes.

“Levi,” Erwin says. He's ignored. “ _Levi_.”

“Don't worry, old man, I'm not gonna suck your dick again,” Levi tells him casually, “Just getting you a little pent up so by the time we see each other again you're desperate for it.”

Erwin can't help smirking, impressed with Levi's brashness. “Cocky, aren't you?” he asks.

Levi huffs, continuing to stroke him through his pants. “That's one word for it.”

Erwin goes to kiss his neck. He revels in the quiet, whiny noises Levi makes for him as he sucks gently at his skin. He nips a little with his teeth and Levi moans, a sound that goes straight to Erwin's cock. He can't help wondering what sort of noises Levi would make in response to being pleasured in other, more intimate ways.

“You're perfect,” Erwin whispers.

“Thought you were gonna lay off that sappy stuff.”

“Can't help it.”

Levi stands up now. He cups Erwin's chin in his hand and leans in for one last kiss.

“I'm gonna go,” he states, “But thanks for letting me come over again.”

“You're welcome,” Erwin replies, a little sad that their time together is coming to an end so soon. His cock is probably more sad than he is, rock hard in his pants from Levi's touches. “I'll tell you when I'm free again. Goodbye, Levi.”

“Bye, Erwin.”

As he leaves, Erwin can't help staring at his ass. His wonderfully pert little ass. Levi probably wears such tight jeans on purpose, knowing people won't be able to look away. Erwin imagines squeezing it, spanking it, all sorts of things that make him feel like a dirty old man as Levi had so affectionately called him last night.

He's a total scumbag, he thinks, as he pulls down his pants and starts eagerly jerking himself off. He takes his phone out from his pocket and stares at that photo of Levi staring up at him with cum all over his face and a ferocious look in his eye. It's completely erotic, and Erwin is _so_ glad that he took the picture, as he strokes himself until he comes with a loud moan of Levi's name. He hasn't orgasmed so quickly since he was a teenager.

As if on cue, he gets a text.

_**From: Levi  
** _ _**see u soon. dare u to go a week without jacking off** _

Erwin can't help feeling guilty that he's _already_ failed that. He goes to clean himself off before responding to Levi's message.

**To: Levi  
** **Challenge accepted. Think you can do the same?**

_**From: Levi  
** _ _**easy. ur hornier than me anyway** _

**To: Levi  
** **Is that so, Levi?**

_**From: Levi  
** _ _**yeah. ur a horny pervy old man** _

**To: Levi  
** **That's no way to speak to your elders.**

_**From: Levi  
** _ _**sorry. you're a horny pervy old man, sir.** _

Erwin takes a deep breath, staring at the screen with wide eyes. He can't deny Levi calling him _sir_ is intensely arousing, even if it's probably a joke. He decides to play along.

**To: Levi  
** **And I'm sure you like that, don't you? Such a naughty dirty boy probably gets turned on by having an older man lust over him.**

_**From: Levi  
** _ _**oh my g-d stop i'm on the subway** _

**To: Levi  
** **Your fault. You brought this on yourself.**

**To: Levi  
** **Answer me this: do you want me to fuck you?**

It takes a while before Levi replies. Erwin is momentarily apprehensive.

 _ **From: Levi  
**_ … _**maybe.**_

Erwin smirks. He imagines Levi sat on the subway with his legs crossed, cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. The thought makes him feel smug.

**To: Levi  
** **Use your manners. Bad boys don't get anything.**

_**From: Levi  
** _ _**oh pleaaaase sir won't you fuck me** _

He's obviously teasing now. Still, Erwin is turned on by it.

**To: Levi  
** **See you soon, Levi. Have a nice week. Stay safe.**

_**From: Levi  
** _ _**mm. yeah you too** _

Erwin is terrible. He's a terrible person and is probably going to go to hell because the things he wants to do to Levi are _sinful_.

He's glad, at least, that the feeling is mutual.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a note: i'm not a new yorker and i've never been there. sorry for any inaccuracies
> 
> tysm for all the kudos it's rly motivating and makes me want to write more!! :-)

On the subway ride home Levi becomes increasingly aware of wetness in his underwear, which he puts down to arousal. Erwin's texts had been hot as _fuck_ even though Levi is still torn over the prospect of having sex with him. He knows if they agree to do that they'll have to have _the talk_. The one where Levi says hey Erwin, funny thing, I actually don't have a dick. And Erwin will probably kick him out of his apartment and tell him never to contact him again. Maybe Levi's just paranoid, but most cis gay men want nothing to do with him. The thought makes him feel depressed. What's wrong with trans men, anyway? Are cis people really so shallow they base attraction on genitals alone?

When he gets home, his headache is worse than before and he's fucking hungry so he goes straight to the fridge. They're low on groceries again, he realizes with a scowl. Hange had promised to buy his favorite ice cream and when Levi realizes there isn't any in the freezer, he storms into their room and starts yelling at them.

“Whoa, Levi,” they say, not bothered (if anything, slightly amused) by his shouting, “What's gotten you so riled up?”

“I told you,” Levi snaps irritably, “There's no fucking ice cream. I _need_ ice cream, Hange. You fucking promised, you said you'd fucking buy it for me and there's _no fucking ice cream._ ”

Hange furrows their brow. “Hm.”

“What do you fucking mean _hm_? What the fuck?”

“I'll go to the store, 'kay sweetie? Get some rest. You'll need it.”

They stand up from their desk chair and leave the room, as Levi watches them incredulously. Their tone had been affectionate and vaguely maternal despite Levi's sullen behavior. _You'll need it_... The fuck does that even mean?

But he does as he's told, curling up into bed. His head is pounding but he can't have any more ibuprofen yet, unfortunately. When Hange returns a few – maybe twenty, Levi wasn't paying attention – minutes later, they bring him the whole container of _Ben & Jerry's_ Cherry Garcia ice cream and a big spoon.

“What did you mean before?” Levi asks, tucking in, “That I need to rest?”

“Don't worry, I made sure to stock up on garlic,” Hange says ominously, before patting him on the head and departing again.

“The fu...” Levi cuts himself off when he suddenly realizes what they mean, “Oh _shit_.”

He puts down the ice cream container and dashes to the bathroom. Hange's sixth sense is apparently always one step ahead of him. He feels fucking stupid, having not noticed the warning signs. Headache, abdominal pain, moodiness... He knew something was off recently. Oh, and the dampness in his underwear, right.

He takes off his boxer shorts, grimacing. There's not much blood on them but any amount of the yucky red stuff makes Levi want to throw up, especially since it's come out of his you-know-what. At least it didn't bleed through his jeans. How fucking embarrassing that would have been, if he'd bled all over Erwin's couch, or the subway seat. What a nightmare.

Periods are undoubtedly one of the worst things about being a trans man. On top of the discomfort and the fact you _bleed out of your fucking cunt_ , you have to deal with the dysphoria that comes with it. Trans people are hardcore.

Levi showers. He feels gross even once he's thoroughly scrubbed his body with shower gel. He shoves a tampon in and gets changed into some old pajamas, then finishes half his ice cream before trudging to Hange's room. He wraps his arms around their shoulders as they sit typing away on their laptop at their desk, and kisses their head.

“Thanks,” he murmurs into their fluffy brown hair, feeling guilty for his outburst earlier, “Sorry I'm such a shit.”

“It's fine, Levy,” Hange assures him, still focused on typing, “Where'd you go today?”

Levi groans. “Long story. Not in the mood to explain.”

“Go sleep.”

“Okay. Night.”

When he wakes up, he's filled with a renewed sense of irritability caused by cramps and his alarm clock. He mutters swear words under his breath and buries his face into the pillow as if that will make all his problems go away. A few minutes later Hange comes into his room. Levi lets out a groan as they open the curtains, letting in the morning light.

“Morning, Levi,” they greet him, far too chirpy and cheerful for Levi's liking, “Time to get up. You have work, remember?”

Levi groans again. “Fuck you, Handjob.”

Hange chuckles. “How sweet.”

“I mean it. _Fuck_ you.”

“It's not my fault you have work,” says Hange.

“No, it's capitalism's fault, but fuck you anyway.”

Levi reluctantly forces himself out of bed. He wants nothing more than to sleep all day but he can't exactly get out of going to work at this short notice. It's only a few hours, and will probably be a good distraction. And the plus side of getting his period now is it will be finished by the weekend, when he presumes he'll see Erwin again.

Fucking Erwin. Stupid man with his stupid cock and his stupid fancy coffee maker.

Breakfast is chamomile tea, toast with jam and leftover ice cream. Hange has a slightly charred bagel which they cover generously in guacamole, sour cream and peanut butter.

“You're fucking weird,” Levi tells them, watching them prepare the abomination.

“Progress is only made,” Hange says, taking a bite, “When people dare to do things differently.”

“Is that some dumbass science quote?”

“Nope, I made it up. It's good, right?”

“No.”

After taking some pills and getting changed, Levi makes his way to work. It's a normal day except he avoids his colleagues more than usual. When he gets back to the apartment he eats a whole packet of tortilla chips then goes back to bed for a nap. In the evening Hange returns too, and drags him to the couch to watch a movie with the promise of butterscotch popcorn.

“Don't wanna,” Levi protests feebly, curling up into a fetal position.

Hange plops themself down next to him. “C'mon, it'll be fun,” they insist, turning up the TV volume with the remote control, “I like watching you scream at horror movies.”

“Cos you're a sadist,” Levi says. When Hange puts their feet up on the coffee table, he slaps them away. “Told you not to fucking do that.”

“Sorry. Does it really matter, though? This place is a shithole.”

“A shithole that _I_ keep clean and tidy.”

Hange wants them to watch _The Shining_. To be honest, nothing will ever be as terrifying as Levi's first movie night with them watching _The Silence of the Lambs._ He can handle blood and gore. He apparently cannot handle creepy twins, though.

“They're so scary,” he says, now clutching onto Hange's arm.

Hange laughs at him. “Of all the things to get scared by.”

“They're _terrifying_. Identical twins aren't natural, I'm telling you.”

The movie finishes at 9PM, which is when Levi realizes he hasn't spoken to Erwin all day. He retires to his bedroom and collapses onto his bed, an eyebrow raising when he looks at his phone and notices he has five new messages. The first two are from Isabel.

 _**From: Issy  
** _ _**looking forward 2 seeing u in a few weekz. feelz like its been FOREVERRR since we saw each other last >___<** _

_**From: Issy  
** _ _**btw, i'm bringing mr bluey. dont wanna leave him alone ^__^** _

Mr Bluey is Isabel's pet budgie, the one Levi vividly remembers biting him in a savage attack. Isabel swears he's a good boy. Levi is skeptical.

 **To: Issy  
** **fine, but don't let him out of his cage. and don't leave him alone with Hange cos I don't trust them not to do experiments on him**

 _**From: Issy  
** _ _**holy SHIIIIT :0 dw i won't let them hurt my lil bluey** _

Levi laughs at his friend's response, before checking the other three texts that are from Erwin.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Good morning, sunshine. Have a nice day at work. :-)** _

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**It's my lunch break now. Have you ever tried falafel? I'm eating a vegan wrap my secretary made. It has mango chutney and avocado too. Actually pretty good! :-D** _

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I miss talking to you. Is everything alright today?** _

Levi can't help grinning, finding Erwin's messages endearing if a little cringeworthy.

 **To: Erwin  
** **i'm playing hard to get. how was work?**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Started a manslaughter case... Those are always difficult. How about you?** _

**To: Erwin  
** **work? it was fine. some kid wet the fucking bed but other than that it was fine. i hope it was a kid anyway**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Ah. You deserve a medal for working there, you know.** _

Levi scoffs.

 **To: Erwin  
** **for cleaning hotel rooms and washing piss soaked sheets?**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Yes. People don't appreciate service workers enough.** _

It's funny that Erwin Smith, the rich lawyer, thinks Levi deserves praise for his job. It's just a job. One he's good at and one that pays the bills. He's not doing it out of the goodness of his heart, or whatever.

 **To: Erwin  
** **look, if u wanna cozy up to poor people to prove how much of a nice rich guy u are, words aren't gonna cut it. pay my rent then we'll see**

That's it. He's one upped the guy with his dry humor. At least he thinks so, until Erwin responds and he's left momentarily stunned.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**If you'd let me, I would. I'd buy you all sorts of things if you gave me permission.** _

Levi stares at his phone, speechless. As much as he jokes about Erwin's abundance of wealth he'd never considered him actually spending money on him apart from paying for food.

 **To: Erwin  
** **what's the catch? i have to suck ur dick in return?**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**It doesn't have to be sexual.** _

**To: Erwin  
** **huh. so you want me to be ur platonic sugar baby? never heard that one before**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I mean, sex is always on the cards. I like you, Levi. But if you need cash I'm more than willing to help you out. I have plenty to spare.** _

He feels kinda angry now. Levi and Hange have been managing fine, even if things are a little tight. They don't need financial aid. Levi was brought up not knowing if he'd eat when he came home from school, not knowing if there would be hot water to bathe in. His mother was evicted from countless apartments for not being able to afford her rent and the two of them stayed in hostels before. So he does _not_ need Erwin Smith's pity money.

 **To: Erwin  
** **i don't need your help.**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Alright. That's fine. I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. Will you at least let me treat you to dinner this weekend?** _

Levi sighs. Given his current state of insatiable hunger, he's not going to say no to free food.

 **To: Erwin  
** **fine.**

 **To: Erwin  
** **and for the record u can buy me shit but only if u give the same amount of money to charity every time**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**It's a deal. I won't bring this up again but if you ever want anything, ask. I want to indulge you, Levi.** _

**To: Erwin  
** _**whatever. thanks. i'm going to bed now, so bye** _

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Ah. Goodnight, Levi.** _

Erwin is ridiculous. Levi sucked his dick once and now the man is determined to spoil him, it would seem. He's not gonna complain. He feels uncomfortable with the concept of Erwin paying his bills but that doesn't mean the idea of being treated to gifts is unpleasant. It's kind of nice, actually. Instead of saving up for months to buy a new pair of shoes or a winter coat, he can just ask Erwin. Though Levi is very stubborn and highly doubts it's going to be that simple.

For the rest of the week, neither of them bring up money again. They don't text much actually, as Erwin is preoccupied with work and Levi suffers with awful cramps so he feels too grouchy to talk to anyone most of the time. He thinks his suffering is finally over on Wednesday but then his period rears its ugly head one last time that night, leaving a bloody patch on Levi's pajamas and sheets. He washes them in a bowl of hot water and washing powder in the sink, nose scrunched up in disgust.

On Friday, Erwin texts inviting him to some posh restaurant Levi has never heard of. He asks for Levi's address so he can pick him up, something Levi is rather reluctant to give out knowing how shitty this part of town is and how Hange would fawn over Erwin and probably scare him off for good if they spotted the pair together.

It's also Friday that Levi, with shaking hands and his heart racing, decides he has to tell Erwin about being trans. It's better if he does it before their date, to give him a chance to cancel it. It takes Levi almost fifteen minutes to type something that sounds semi-coherent and even then he winces as he hits send.

 **To: Erwin  
** **hey. i'm messaging you this now cos i don't want us to be in the middle of sex when you find out about it. but the thing is i'm trans. a trans man. i don't have a dick and i have fucking tits and i'm sure that's not what you wanna hear but it needs to be said. i'm sorry. i've enjoyed spending time with you anyway. totally understand if u wanna cut me off forever now**

He really does expect Erwin to do just that, so when his phone starts ringing after a couple of minutes he feels terrified. He answers, anticipating Erwin to start shouting transphobic slurs at him down the phone.

“Hey,” Erwin's voice greets him instead, so much calmer and softer than Levi imagined.

Levi's never felt so anxious in his life as he does now. “Hi, Erwin. I'm sorry for-”

“It's okay, Levi. I knew.”

He blinks. That's not what he had been expecting.

“I had a hunch,” Erwin elaborates, “That you were trans. Especially after you mentioned Hange. But I didn't want to bring it up in case it made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” is all Levi can say to that.

“In hindsight, I should have talked to you about it. I'm sorry if you felt anxious or... Or that I wouldn't like you anymore if I found out.”

“So you still... Like me?” Levi asks, “Even though I'm trans?”

“It doesn't matter that you're trans,” says Erwin, “I've been with a trans man before, actually. It was only a casual thing and he was further along in his transition than you but I swear, it doesn't change how I think about you.”

Levi frowns a little at the word _casual_. If he and Erwin aren't casual, then what are they? The implication makes him feel nervous and unsure. It's not that he doesn't _want_ them to be more than casual but he never expected them to be anything else, definitely not so soon.

“You're a man, Levi,” Erwin continues, “A very special one at that. And I'd have to be very foolish to ruin the chemistry we have over _this_.”

Levi feels like he's dreaming. He has _really_ struck gold with Erwin, who apparently is the most perfect person in the entire fucking world. Levi has very low standards for what constitutes as perfect because being treated as a man should be basic fucking respect and human decency, but the world doesn't work like that.

“Okay,” he says, not knowing what else he's supposed to.

“I have to get back to work. But I'll pick you up outside your apartment at seven like we agreed, if you're still up for it?”

A moment of contemplation, then Levi replies, “Yeah. See you there.”

“Alright. Goodbye, Levi.”

“Goodbye Erwin.”

Levi is left feeling a weird sense of euphoria and confusion for the rest of the afternoon. He picks out an outfit for tonight – pale gray dress shirt, black pants and the smartest pair of shoes he owns – then tidies up the house a bit. Afterwards he showers, brushes his teeth and is ready to leave as early as 6:30.

When he comes out of his room he's surprised to find Hange stood in the hallway wearing a lavender pantsuit, with bubblegum pink lipstick and hair tied into a loose plait.

“You look pretty,” he says, at which Hange gives him a wide smile, “What's the occasion?”

“I have a date,” they tell him.

Levi smirks. “With Petra?”

“Oh, no. That was just a one off thing. Petra's cute but she's a bit young for me, y'know?”

He almost laughs but restrains himself.

“It's with that cute barista from Starbucks,” Hange continues, “I went back there and gave him my number... He got so flustered but he agreed to go out with me so that's good, right?”

Levi smiles. “Yeah. Good for you. What's his name?”

“Moblit,” says Hange. Levi raises an eyebrow. “I know. It's very unusual.”

“I mean, I have a friend called Farlan so I can't exactly say that.”

“How about you?” Hange asks, and when Levi tilts his head to one side they say, “You're dressed up too.”

“Oh. Right.”

There isn't really any way to explain it other than the truth. He can't pretend he has an interview because who gets interviewed in the evening? And he's on the spot, so any other excuses he comes up with will sound stupid and Hange will be even more suspicious.

“I have a date too,” Levi says, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Hange squeals. “Oh my! Well you better tell me all about it, but for now I _really_ need to get going. See ya, Lev.”

He's thankful when they leave, knowing in other circumstances he'd be interrogated for hours. _Who's the lucky guy? What's he like? I'm gonna rip his balls off if he hurts you._ Hange is very persistent when it comes to things like this.

Erwin arrives a little before 7PM, and texts Levi to let him know he's outside. Levi isn't surprised when he sees the charcoal-colored Audi, not at all, but he can't help rolling his eyes.

“Of course you have a posh ass car,” he says as he opens the door and sits down in the beige leather passenger seat.

Erwin smiles over at him. “Nice to see you too,” he greets, “You look cute.”

Levi scoffs. “Cute. Right.”

“Handsome, even,” Erwin tells him, “Very stylish.”

Erwin himself is dressed in a tweed jacket with elbow patches, a matching vest and pants. He's wearing some sort of weird rope tie adorned with a round, emerald stone.

“The fuck is that around your neck?” Levi asks, putting on his seatbelt.

Erwin starts up the engine and checks his mirrors. “It's a bolo tie.”

“Like I'm supposed to know what that is.”

The ride to _Ristorante di Maria_ takes about half an hour, which is good considering New York traffic. They spend the time chatting about how each other's weeks have been and how they're glad it hasn't been as hot recently.

The restaurant itself is daunting. It's right in the center of Manhattan and honestly Levi has never been anywhere like this before. The tables are marble with plush blue seats. There are candles on each table, and the large room is decorated with various pieces of abstract art. There's some ambient slow jazz music playing in the background. The whole place gives off a sophisticated, modern feel.

“Jesus Christ,” Levi says under his breath, “I'm not a Christian but _Jesus Christ_.”

Erwin escorts him to a podium where a woman stands wearing an elegant black dress, ready to serve them. She has dark hair tied into a bun and looks to be of Mediterranean descent, which kinda makes sense since this is an Italian restaurant.

“Table for two, sir?” she asks, with a broad and probably fake smile. Her accent is definitely not American.

“Yes, please,” Erwin replies, grinning back.

“If you'd like to come with me, then.”

As they are seated at the table and Levi glances around the room, he can't help feeling underdressed. A commoner amongst the nouveau riche and wealthy tycoons of New York City.

“Can I get you some champagne, sir?” the waitress asks, “Or perhaps, would you like to look at our wine menu?”

Erwin looks at Levi for an answer. It feels strange not to be questioned for his ID, but he supposes it's because Erwin looks so much older than he is. Still, if he orders alcohol he's technically breaking the law, a fact he can't help smirking at.

“Wine sounds good,” he decides on.

When the waitress gives him the menu to look at he wishes he'd just ordered a glass of tap water. The wine here is _extortionate_. All of the names are in Italian and Levi feels so overwhelmed as he scans the menu for the cheapest options.

“What are you feeling like?” Erwin asks with a sympathetic smile. Presumably he's noticed Levi's discomfort.

“Maybe rosé?” Levi suggests.

Erwin turns to the waitress. “Bring us a bottle of whichever rosé you'd recommend,” he instructs her, “Thank you.”

Once she's retrieved the drinks menu and left the table, Levi lets out a sigh.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” he remarks, “Fifty fucking dollars for a bottle of wine.”

Erwin chuckles. “Don't worry. I'm paying.”

“Even if I _could_ afford it I wouldn't spend that much on some glorified grape juice.”

As they wait for the wine to arrive, they both look at the food menu. There's a _lot_ to choose from. Levi didn't even realize there were this many types of pasta, or that people ate pizza other than margherita or pepperoni.

“Do you have any idea what appetizer you want?” Erwin asks, and Levi looks at him with a frown.

“I never order appetizers,” he says, “It seems like a waste of money. I mean, not that I ever go to restaurants, but...”

“Levi,” Erwin's voice is firm in the way that means he won't take no for an answer, “I'm treating you to a three course meal.”

Levi purses his lips. “Fine... Then I'll have the mozzarella and tomato bruschetta.”

A different waiter brings them their wine, presented in a bucket of ice, as well as some bread and olives. Erwin orders Levi's dish and his own choice of appetizer, sautéed mushrooms.

“Are you ready to order your main courses too, gentlemen?” the waiter asks, pouring them both a glass of wine.

“I'll have the pheasant ravioli with chestnut sauce,” Erwin says. Levi raises an eyebrow, still studying his own menu. “Levi?”

“Um. The asparagus risotto?”

“Certainly. We will endeavor to get your dishes to you as quickly as possible,” the waiter tells them in a way that is clearly rehearsed, then swoops up their menus and dashes off.

Levi feels awkward as he sits, wringing his hands. He almost doesn't want to make eye contact with Erwin, feeling so very out of place here.

“Levi,” Erwin's voice distracts him from his concerns, “I bought you something.”

Levi cocks his head to one side and looks at him with a smirk. “I thought we agreed I wasn't gonna be your sugar baby.”

Erwin smiles, amused. “Well, you told me I could buy you things,” he replies, “And when I saw it, I couldn't help myself.”

As Erwin rummages around his bag, Levi can't help feeling excited as he wonders what exactly it is he's bought. Eventually Erwin pulls out a little black box and passes it across the table. He watches Levi unwrap the silk ribbon, taking a sip of his wine.

Inside the box is a silver keychain with an intricate angel's wing design and a small blue crystal. Levi stares at it, eyes wide, then looks back up at Erwin.

“Erwin, I... This is beautiful.”

“It reminded me of you,” Erwin tells him, smiling, “It's blue topaz, which I found out from the kind lady in the store is your birthstone, so I _had_ to buy it for you.”

“It's too much,” Levi says, feeling overwhelmed and like his heart's going to burst out of his chest, “This is... Thank you, Erwin.”

He can't help contemplating whether _all_ rich people buy expensive gifts for people they've only just started dating. Most likely not, since rich people tend to be stingy and selfish, hoarding their money like dragons.

“You're welcome,” Erwin says, sincere, “I also donated a hundred bucks to a charity for terminally ill children, since you said you wanted me to do that when I bought you things.”

Levi smiles, then his mouth gapes open and his eyes go wide in realization. “A _hundred_?” he asks in disbelief, “Erwin, oh my fucking god.”

“It's nothing.”

“I don't think I've ever spent a hundred dollars on _anything_.”

Their appetizers arrive after only a few minutes, and are delicious. Levi can't help moaning at the taste of his bruschetta – the fresh, fruity tomatoes and soft mozzarella cheese with the sourdough bread and balsamic vinegar is a perfect combination. Erwin offers him one of his mushrooms, but Levi scrunches up his nose.

“You don't like them?” Erwin inquires.

“They're kinda gross,” says Levi, “And I don't eat food off other people's plates.”

“Fair enough.”

The wine is delicious too, light and sweet. Levi doesn't think it's worth fifty dollars. He sips at it after they finish their first course, waiting for the next course to be brought to them. The background music has shifted to some easygoing song about falling in love and Levi can't help smiling, thinking it fits the mood.

He doesn't fit in at this fancy restaurant but Erwin makes him feel at ease, makes him feel secure and content. Conversation flows naturally and Erwin makes Levi laugh more openly than he does with most people. It feels right. It feels like they're supposed to be together, and for once Levi doesn't feel uncomfortable at that feeling.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get two desserts tonight, if u know what i mean (smut. it's smut)

Levi's main course is just as delectable as the appetizer. Creamy risotto with goat's cheese, fresh peas and steamed asparagus that's just the right amount of _al dente_. The only downside is the portion is absolutely tiny and Levi can't help feeling scandalized, as if they've been ripped off. Or rather, Erwin's been ripped off. But he seems to be enjoying his ravioli (even though he only had three pasta parcels to eat).

“How's your risotto?” Erwin asks, as Levi takes a bite.

He hums in approval then finishes chewing before answering properly. “It's good.”

“Mine's good too,” says Erwin, smiling. He puts down his knife and fork and takes a sip of his rosé. “Do you mind if I ask something?”

Levi's grip on his cutlery tightens a bit. “Sure.”

Erwin clears his throat, like he's preparing to give some big speech. “It's about what we talked about on the phone-”

“It's fine,” Levi cuts him off, “We don't have to do this now.”

“But we do,” Erwin insists, “I invited you out to dinner with the intention of taking you home with me and I want to establish boundaries beforehand.”

Levi frowns. He picks up his glass and takes a long gulp of his wine.

“We don't have to...” Erwin leans over the table, lowers his voice, “We don't have to have sex if you're not alright with it.”

Levi doesn't even know how to answer that. Part of him wishes Erwin would just make the decision for him, so he wouldn't have to fret over it. But then there's a part of him that feels so absolutely delighted that Erwin cares enough about his comfort to ask him this now. Levi _knows_ he wants to have sex with Erwin, he's been thinking about it for the past few weeks. Actually _doing_ it is another thing entirely.

“Did you complete my challenge?” Levi asks with a playful grin, because he still hasn't made up his mind yet and wants to distract Erwin for as long as he can.

He notices the way the blond's eye twitches. “Yes,” Erwin says.

Levi cocks his head to one side, studying him. “No, you didn't,” he remarks after a moment of contemplation, “You look guilty.”

Erwin huffs, impressed and amused. “You're right,” he confesses, “But to be fair, it was _before_ I saw you'd sent that message.”

Levi can't help laughing at that, but it turns to awkward silence when he realizes a few diners have turned their heads to look at him with scorn.

“So you jerked off as soon as I left?” he whispers.

Erwin nods. “You left me in a rather compromising situation.”

“You don't have to get all euphemistic on me. It's okay. Just say your dick was hard.”

“Levi, we're at a restaurant,” Erwin scolds him, but it's clear he's trying to hold back a smile.

“Don't care, I want all these rich bastards to hear about how much of a dirty old man you are,” Levi replies, smirking, “Anyway, it's your fault for bringing up sex.”

“So, what's your answer?”

Levi frowns, then lets out a sigh. “I want to,” he says, then, “I _really_ want to.”

“But you're nervous?” Erwin guesses, “That's perfectly normal, especially...”

He stops himself and shoots Levi a sympathetic smile. But the implication is there. Levi knows he's talking about him being trans, and he has good reason to. That's Levi's biggest hang up about sex. Contamination is a close second but he trusts Erwin to be honest about his sexual health, and after the blowjob incident he can't afford to worry about that anymore. He's insecure about his body, scared Erwin will suddenly realize how gross he is when he sees him naked.

“Is it your first time?” Erwin questions after a moment.

Levi shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Levi,” Erwin uses that stern tone that sends a shudder through Levi's body.

“Yeah, it's my first time.”

“We don't have to. We can wait.”

And that's it, that's what drives Levi over the edge to say _fuck it, it's happening_.

“We've waited long enough,” he says adamantly, “And fuck, I _want_ to, Erwin. If... If I feel uncomfortable at any point I'll stop it. But I want to.”

Erwin nods, slowly. “Alright.”

They finish their main courses, then the waiter whisks their plates away and hands them both a dessert menu. Levi can't help being amused by the way Erwin creases his brow in concentration as he weighs up his options.

“I'm gonna have the mixed berry sorbet,” he says.

Erwin doesn't look up from his menu. He stares at it for another minute before sighing. “Chocolate and blackberry panna cotta,” he decides, though he looks torn.

“Just order everything,” Levi suggests, teasing.

“God, Levi. Don't tempt me.”

The desserts arrive quickly. Erwin's panna cotta is a dark brown color, with a deep purple sauce and a few blackberries scattered around it. It wobbles on the plate a little as the waiter sets it down and Levi has to physically keep his lips pinched together to stop himself from saying something he'll regret. Erwin seems to notice, and looks at him with a concerned tilt of his head.

“What's wrong?” he asks.

Levi lets out a pained noise, watching how Erwin sticks his fork into the brown dessert.

“Nothing,” he says, then quickly tucks into his sorbet.

His sense of humor is crude and immature, definitely not appropriate for over dinner, so he's thankful that he at least has _some_ self-restraint.

The sorbet is the perfect combination of tangy and sweet. Levi can taste the zing of raspberries as well as subtle hints of cherry. He _loves_ cherries. They're his favorite fruit. He prefers the scent of citrus, since it's so fresh and clean smelling, but cherries taste like heaven. Levi can't help moaning at the flavor.

“It's good, I take it?” Erwin questions.

“It's delicious,” says Levi, “I'm kinda glad the portions were so small, otherwise I dunno if I could have finished it. How's yours?”

Erwin smiles dreamily. “Oh, it's... It's bliss.”

He orders an espresso to finish his meal and convinces Levi to get a black tea, even though the latter is reluctant to let Erwin spend anymore money on him. It's difficult to say no to Erwin and it's _impossible_ to say no to tea so Levi gives in to the offer.

Afterwards, the waiter comes over with a card machine. Erwin looks at the receipt through his reading glasses (he looks handsome in them, Levi thinks) before slotting his credit card into the machine and paying for their meal.

Levi, though he fears the answer will kill him instantly, gingerly asks: “How much did you spend?”

Erwin shrugs and holds out the receipt for him to see.

Levi wants to put his head in his hands as he glimpses at the total. “You're fucking kidding me,” he says, “No way. You did _not_ just spend that much on food.”

“The wine on its own was fifty. But honestly Levi, it's fine.”

Rich people are like another species. Thinking about that much money makes Levi's brain hurt. He's sure he spends less on groceries in a _month_ than what Erwin spent tonight, and it's absolutely baffling that he brushes it off like it's nothing. That and the fact he spent a hundred dollars on the keychain... Levi's mind is going to explode.

“I just realized,” says Erwin as they make their way out of the restaurant, “That I've had three glasses of wine, and I brought you here in my car.”

Levi scoffs. Honestly, for a lawyer, this man is pretty clueless.

“You're an idiot,” he says fondly.

Erwin sighs. “I was so intent on treating you that it completely slipped my mind.”

“We already broke the law with me drinking underage,” Levi reminds him, “I am _not_ letting you drink drive as well.”

“We'll get a taxi. I can pick up my car tomorrow.”

Levi's kinda glad when they leave the restaurant and get into a taxi, and he can feel the excitement bubbling in his stomach. Maybe that's the wine. Either way, he's not as anxious as he expected to be. Neither of them talk much on the way to the apartment apart from Erwin cursing under his breath about the traffic.

They walk up to Erwin's front door in relative silence but when they enter the apartment it's like something awakens in both of them. Erwin grabs him by the waist and pulls him in for a frantic kiss. His lips taste like rich coffee, something Levi usually despises, but on _Erwin_ the taste is beautiful. The kiss is fervent and consuming. Levi has to strain his neck back and Erwin has to lean down, but it's perfect that way.

Levi moans as Erwin pulls at the fabric of his shirt, untucking it from his pants. His tongue explores Levi's mouth and he sucks at Levi's bottom lip, nibbling at the flesh there. Levi kisses him back with equal vigor. He relishes in Erwin's touches. The man's hands almost encircle his waist and it's _wonderful_.

At some point Erwin tears off his jacket and throws it to the ground in a heap. He kicks his shoes off, and Levi takes the opportunity to do the same. Erwin grasps Levi by the hips with strong hands, and Levi ends up kissing his neck, enjoying the fragrance of his aftershave. He nips at Erwin's skin, then runs his tongue along his jawline.

It's then that Erwin effortlessly lifts him off his feet and starts carrying him to the bedroom. Levi wraps his legs around him, still kissing and sucking the skin under his jaw. He hears the door creak open and before he knows it he's been thrown down onto the bed, laying on the mattress as Erwin stares down at him with a seductive glint in his eye.

His bedroom is exactly what Levi expected it to be. Modern and minimalist, with some decorative touches. The bed is a queen and the mattress is incredibly soft, so soft that Levi feels like he could melt into it.

“You know,” Erwin begins, his voice low and husky, “You look _very_ small on my bed.”

Levi looks up at him with wide, sultry eyes.

“And you like that, don't you?” he asks, glancing down pointedly at the tent in Erwin's pants.

The older man hums, unbuttoning his vest. “I do.”

“Here, let me do that,” Levi offers.

Erwin clambers onto the bed to kneel over him, and the smaller man reaches up to undo the buttons of his vest, carelessly throwing it onto the bedroom floor. He then tugs at the bolo tie around Erwin's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

“You and your stupid old man clothes,” he says.

Erwin smirks. “You like them,” he states, not a question.

Levi bites his lip. “Maybe.”

He pulls off Erwin's tie and places it carefully on the nightstand. Erwin has already undone the first two buttons of his crisp, white shirt and Levi reaches out to help him. When the shirt is fully open, he can't help licking his lips at what he sees. Erwin is muscular – not excessively so, but he has a sculpted physique that screams masculinity – with a trail of thin golden hair up to his navel and across his chest. Levi presses kisses to his pecs and abs, admiring them.

“Fucking hate you,” he mutters, at which Erwin chuckles, “So fucking perfect.”

Erwin starts to carefully unbutton Levi's gray shirt and it's then the younger man starts feeling nervous for the first time. He doesn't voice his insecurities, though, just lets Erwin undress him. Once he's opened the shirt Erwin leans down and presses a kiss to the smooth skin of Levi's abdomen. He's a little toned from the exercise regime he tries to fit in every day to tackle his dysphoria, but it pales in comparison to Erwin's torso.

“Beautiful,” Erwin murmurs, and Levi shudders at the feeling of his breath against his skin.

He sits up and takes off his shirt properly. Now the only thing he's wearing on his top half is his black binder, and he can't help feeling very self-conscious.

“It's okay,” Erwin assures him, as if reading his thoughts, “You don't have to take it off.”

Levi purses his lips, considering it. “I want to,” he says, “It's tight as hell anyway.”

Erwin raises an eyebrow at that comment but says nothing.

“Stand up. Turn around.”

Erwin does as he's told, and Levi slips himself out of his binder. It's rather an awkward process but having several years of practice he's used to it by now. He folds it up neatly then places it beside Erwin's bolo tie. Then he takes a deep breath, preparing himself.

“Okay. You can look.”

He can't help feeling apprehensive as Erwin turns back to face him, studying him intently with unreadable blue eyes.

“You're gorgeous,” he says after a moment, and Levi can tell that he's blushing at the compliment. He bites the inside of his cheek, silent. “You are _gorgeous_ , Levi.”

Erwin goes to remove Levi's dark socks, and he traces his fingers along the arch of his feet, almost cupping one entirely with his hand.

Levi lets out a laugh. “Don't tell me you have a foot fetish after all,” he says, as Erwin leans down to kiss the balls of his feet, rather reverently.

“No, I don't,” Erwin replies, “They're perfect, that's all... So small and slender.”

Levi quirks one eyebrow up.

“It's the size, not the feet themselves,” Erwin justifies, like that's any better.

“Come here, you fucking idiot.”

He climbs back onto the bed and they kiss again, this time a little less desperately but the passion is there all the same. Levi feels himself shiver all over when Erwin lets out a low, throaty moan. He reaches out to unbuckle Erwin's belt, making sure to brush his fingers against the bulge in his pants, just to tease him.

Erwin hisses, and Levi smiles triumphantly at him. “You're rather aroused.”

“As are you, I expect.”

Levi bites his lip, deliberate and seductive.

“Let me undress you, Levi.”

He can't say no to Erwin's silky smooth voice, especially when he asked so nicely. He lets the man unzip his pants and slowly pull them down to his ankles, then he throws them onto the floor.

“My clothes will need ironing,” Levi remarks with a pout.

Erwin laughs and plants a gentle kiss to his thigh. “Hush, boy.”

He peppers kisses up Levi's thighs, gripping them with his large hands. Levi moans as he picks a spot and starts to suck and nip gently there with his teeth, his tongue lapping at the skin. His legs are shaking expectantly at this point. When Erwin moves his hand up and rubs his thumb slowly across Levi's genitals through his red boxer briefs, he can't help whining at the sensation, his hips jutting up slightly as if begging for more.

“You're very wet,” Erwin says casually, like it doesn't faze him at all. Levi shudders and moans louder as Erwin's strokes become firmer. “You like that, hm?”

He hums in response, head rolling back. “ _Fuck_ , Erwin.”

Erwin keeps stroking him through his underwear for a while before gently pulling them down, sliding them down Levi's legs which are now spread open, giving Erwin a clear view. He positioned himself like that subconsciously, not even noticing until he catches Erwin gazing down at him.

“Such a pretty boy,” Erwin muses. He lightly traces his fingers across Levi's short, dark pubes and Levi makes a noise he can only describe as a whimper. “And all mine. You make quite the enticing sight, Levi.”

Levi shudders.

Erwin unzips his own pants and pulls them down along with his underwear, just enough so that Levi can see his large cock, dripping with precum already. He starts to pump his shaft and Levi feels both immensely aroused and intimidated by the sight. Erwin makes his way to the nightstand, opening a drawer and pulling out a condom wrapper. He gracefully gets it out of the packaging, pulling his foreskin back before stretching the over his cock, and then reaches for a bottle of lube. He coats the condom in a little of the fluid, as Levi watches, mouth dry.

“You're still dressed,” Levi observes as Erwin moves back onto the bed and kneels over him, straddling him.

Erwin winks at him with an alluring smile, one that makes Levi tingle all over. “I prefer it this way.”

Levi takes a shaky breath. He can't deny how erotic that is. As much as he wants to admire Erwin's naked form, the fact he's now laying under him completely nude whilst Erwin is still in his formal shirt and pants turns him on a lot.

Erwin returns to stroking at his crotch, now without the barrier of underwear. Levi moans loudly as he slides one finger between his lips, finding his clit and rubbing the tip of his finger in circles there. Encouraged by the affirmative noises Levi is making, Erwin rubs with a little more force. Levi can't help clutching onto the bedsheets as he does so, his hips rocking into the touches.

“ _Oh_ , fuck,” he says through pants, “ _Fuck_ , Erwin. Yes. _Fuck yes_.”

“Such coarse language,” Erwin remarks, casual, "I thought you were an English student."

Levi groans. “I _am_ , but- _fuck_!” he cries out as Erwin pinches his clit between his thumb and forefinger, “ _Fucking hell_ , Erwin. Oh, _fuck_.”

Erwin chuckles softly. “ _Very_ vulgar. I think my boy needs to learn some manners.”

Levi can't help whining at being called that, as Erwin continues to rub his fingers against his throbbing clit.

“Just _fuck_ me already,” Levi says, trying to be demanding but he just sounds fucking _desperate._

“I think you need to learn some patience, too.”

Erwin keeps touching him like that until Levi's legs are trembling and his knuckles hurt from clinging to the sheets. He bites down on his bottom lip the whole time, enough to draw a little blood which he licks at with his tongue. Usually he hates that coppery tang, but knowing he bit his lip because of _Erwin_ makes the taste so arousing.

Levi whimpers in protest as Erwin moves his fingers away from his clit, bucking up his hips further to show him how much he wants it. _Needs_ it.

“You're so needy,” Erwin tells him, “And so _whiny_.”

As if proving his point, Levi lets out a high-pitched noise of longing.

“It's okay, baby,” says Erwin. His voice is softer now, encouraging. “I know how much you want it.”

Levi nods his head quickly. “F-fuck me, Erwin.”

“You can do better than that.”

He groans and curses under his breath, and Erwin tuts.

“Be a good boy, Levi,” he instructs, “Ask nicely.”

Levi feels like crying. Erwin's really going to make him beg for it, and from the state he's in he can't even put up much of a fight, he's too desperate for Erwin's cock inside him for anything else to matter. His cheeks are flushed red and he feels so fucking embarrassed, in the best possible way.

“ _Please_ , Erwin,” he begins, his breaths shaky, “I... I want your cock, I _need_ your cock inside me, please fuck me, _please_ _sir.”_

He doesn't mean for that last bit to slip out, but it does. He's delirious with desire and apparently his mind has decided for him that he's into calling Erwin _sir_. It had been a joke when they were texting. Now, Levi is _definitely_ not joking around.

Erwin seems to be into it too, judging from the way he inhales and stares down at Levi with a carnal expression. He slides two thick digits into Levi's dripping pussy and the younger man cries out at the sensation, muscles clenching around his fingers.

“So tight,” Erwin muses. He leans down to kiss Levi, who moans when their lips meet again.

He curls his fingers inside Levi, eliciting whines and moans. He then pulls out and places his fingers to Levi's mouth, and obediently Levi parts his lips for him to slip them inside.

“Suck,” Erwin orders, and Levi does so, tasting Erwin's cocoa butter hand cream and his own juices on his fingers. It's nasty and obscene but it's also absolutely _incredible_.

Erwin then positions himself over him properly, hands flat against his shoulders. He stares down at him with lust in his eyes and Levi feels like his skin is burning under his gaze. Erwin shifts, and Levi can feel the tip of his cock pressing against his entrance, tantalizingly close. He whimpers and rocks his hips upwards, at which Erwin strokes his hair and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“You're such a good boy for me, Levi,” he says, and Levi _melts_ at the praise, “Even with that dirty mouth of yours.”

“ _Please_ ,” Levi begs, his eyes shining with tears from how much he needs it.

Erwin traces his fingers up and down his sides, and Levi shudders. He leans down to kiss Levi's collarbone, then his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. Then he moves down and flicks his tongue across each of Levi's pert nipples. The younger man can't hold back his shameless noises, his incessant babbling and moaning. He never expected himself to turn into such a fucking _mess_ but he also never expected Erwin's touches to feel so _amazing_.

“What do you want, Levi?” Erwin asks.

Levi takes a deep breath, like he's drowning and gasping for air. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he pleads, “Fill me up me with your cock, _please_ , just fuck me  _sir_.”

He purrs out the last word and Erwin groans, slowly thrusting in to Levi's pussy. And Levi _wails_. Erwin is so big and it feels so _good_ and so overwhelming. It's a little painful but it's such a delightful type of pain.

“ _Fuck_ , Levi,” Erwin husks, “Oh, _fuck_. You're so tight, baby.”

Levi grips onto the sheets as if his life depends on it as Erwin starts to gently thrust in and out. It feels good but it's frustrating, far too slow and careful for Levi's liking.

“Fuck me _harder_ , sir,” he requests, his voice hoarse, “ _Please_.”

Erwin loses some restraint then, his pace quickening and his thrusts getting more forceful. He grunts as he fucks Levi, the bed starting to creak beneath them with every thrust. Levi's hips rock in rhythm with Erwin's movements, and he cries out every time Erwin's cock hits his most sensitive spots.

It's like nothing he's ever experienced. The most he's done is finger himself but Levi has _very_ slender fingers, nothing like Erwin's and certainly nowhere _near_ the size of Erwin's cock. Levi's pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven, a place he doesn't believe in but right now he's questioning that as Erwin pounds into him and fills him with ecstasy the likes of which he's never felt before. It's like there's electricity surging through his body, every nerve alight.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Erwin says between pants.

Levi himself has been reduced to mostly incoherent nonsense. “ _Please, sir,”_ he whines.

Erwin responds instantly, sitting up and gripping Levi's hips, manicured nails digging into the skin there. He keeps fucking him like that and Levi feels _so_ close, like at any moment he's going to be driven over the edge. With one hard thrust Erwin's cock hits him in _just_ the right place and Levi practically screams, muscles constricting around him as he climaxes. He can see stars. His head is spinning and he thinks he must have blacked out for a moment, overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm.

Erwin barely has chance to announce himself before he comes. He groans loudly and his thrusts slow to a halt, then he leans down to kiss Levi once more on the lips. They both stay like that for a moment, breathless.

“Oh _fuck_ , Erwin.”

After kissing Levi's cheek, Erwin carefully pulls out and Levi whines, feeling sad at the emptiness after getting so used to the feeling of Erwin's cock stretching him out. The blond moves himself off the bed without a word and heads for the ensuite bathroom, whilst Levi lays there panting and trying to figure out what just happened.

By the time Erwin comes back, pants now hoisted back up to their proper position, Levi has started to return to his senses.

“I need to pee,” he says, and when Erwin laughs at him he can't help laughing too.

“Go pee.”

He needs Erwin's help to lift him onto his feet, and even then he feels dizzy and walking is difficult. As he enters the ensuite he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. After the blowjob he had looked obscene but now he looks utterly fucked out. His hair is a total mess, bangs sticking to the sweat on his forehead. His face is red and his lips are sore and bitten.

“Fucking hell,” he murmurs as he clumsily sits himself on the toilet.

Once he's done he washes his hands thoroughly, then jumps into Erwin's shower to clean himself off a bit. The cold water helps him calm down, and his heart is no longer pounding in his chest from the exhilaration by the time he steps out.

He's shivering when he gets back into Erwin's room, arms crossed against his chest. “I'm cold,” he announces.

Erwin has now changed into some pajama pants and nothing else, meaning Levi can see his torso fully exposed and marvel at it for a moment. He digs around one of the drawers of his dresser before throwing something to Levi, which he catches.

“Here.”

It's a gray sweatshirt. Levi holds it up to his nose, breathing in deeply. It smells like floral detergent but still faintly like Erwin too.

“Thanks,” he says, pulling the garment over his head.

It's huge on him. The sleeves are too long for his arms, and the sweatshirt goes down almost to his knees. Erwin seems to be pleased with the sight, judging by the way his lips twitch into a smile and his eyes are fixed on Levi.

“Cosy,” Levi says, holding up his sweater paws. Then he groans. “I'm fuckin' tired.”

Erwin walks over and wraps an arm around his waist. He kisses him softly on the top of his head, caressing his cheek with his other hand.

“You did so good for me, baby,” he says, full of endearment, "I'm proud of you."

Levi pouts at him like a petulant child. “ _Tired_.”

Erwin chuckles. “Alright. Bed.”

He scoops Levi up in his arms and carries him bridal style the short distance to the bed. Levi curls up instantly, nuzzling his head against the comfy pillow. Erwin lays beside him and he snuggles into his chest, draping one arm and leg over him and clinging onto him like a sloth on a branch.

“Night, baby boy,” Erwin murmurs into his hair.

Levi only hums in response, content.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was suffering with writer's block and a headache for the past few days. but here is chapter 8!

When Levi wakes up, the first thing he notices is he's not in his own bed. It takes him a moment to come to his senses before he realizes he's in Erwin's apartment, and that's when he remembers everything that happened last night. Erwin took him out for dinner. They had food and wine, then got a taxi because Erwin was over the drinking limit. And they had sex. The last part makes Levi dizzy to think about. He lost his virginity to this stunningly handsome man almost a decade older than him, a man who seems to be completely respectful and considerate of Levi's boundaries. Not who he expected his first time to be with but he's definitely not complaining.

It's too good to be true, really. Erwin is charming, generous and compassionate. He always seems to put Levi's comfort first, and has no problems with his gender. Not to mention the fact he's apparently a sex god. Levi has nothing to compare him against but there's no disputing how incredible Erwin made him feel. He always imagined his first time would be uncomfortable and awkward, definitely not anything like last night.

The physical stuff had been amazing, but it's more than that. Erwin had made him _beg_. He reduced Levi to a fucking mess, pleading for his cock like nothing else mattered. Erwin was dominant but he wasn't forceful or aggressive. His words were enough to make Levi want to submit entirely, to call him _sir_ and want nothing more than to be good for him. And the way Erwin called him a good boy, _his_ boy... It stirs something within Levi he doesn't have words to describe.

As he rolls himself out of bed, Levi becomes aware of aches all over his body and the stale taste in his mouth. He groans as he makes his way to the ensuite bathroom, where he splashes some water over his face. Fortunately he finds a toothbrush still in its packaging which he tears open, then squirts a little of Erwin's sparkly blue toothpaste onto the bristles. It has a refreshing, minty taste. Levi didn't realize toothpaste of all things could taste so good.

He considers showering, but decides it's best if he looks for Erwin first. He finds him in the kitchen brewing coffee, dressed in a royal blue polo shirt and a pair of beige slacks.

“Morning,” Levi greets, and Erwin turns to face him with a broad smile.

“Good morning, Levi. Did you sleep well?”

Levi shrugs, wiping his eyes with his knuckles. “Better than usual.”

Erwin walks over and pulls him in for a hug. Levi sinks into the embrace, finding comfort in Erwin's strong arms and the way he towers over him. When Erwin gently kisses his dark locks, Levi can't help sighing.

“I ironed your clothes for you,” Erwin tells him, “Then I went back to the parking lot to get my car, and bought us breakfast. Do you like croissants? They're fresh from the bakery.”

Levi can't help humming in approval, licking his lips at the thought of freshly made pastries. “Sounds perfect,” he says, “I just brushed my teeth, though.”

“Would you like a drink first, then?”

Erwin makes him a cappuccino as Levi goes to sit on the couch, legs curled up underneath him. He's still wearing Erwin's sweatshirt. It's fuzzy and warm, and far too big for him. Levi's never been one to wear other people's clothes but there's something about wearing Erwin's that feels nice. He listens to the sound of the coffee maker as he checks his phone, texting a rather panicked Hange to let them know he's not dead. They've sent a dozen messages since last night and Levi missed several calls from them. He feels kind of guilty for not letting them know he's alright sooner, but last night he was too preoccupied with Erwin to even think about Hange.

“Here, Levi,” Erwin says, handing him the mug, “How are you feeling?”

Levi lets out a yawn. “Tired. Achey. And my ass hurts from your balls slapping against it.”

Erwin grins at that, taking a seat beside Levi on the couch. “Well, that won't do,” he replies, “Are you in a rush to get home?”

“Not really.”

“Stay for a bit, then,” Erwin suggests, “I'll take care of you today.”

Levi quirks up an eyebrow. “Take care of me?”

Now Erwin wraps an arm around him and leans over to kiss his forehead. Levi only groans in false complaint, not minding the closeness at all.

“Let me. I want to look after you.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You're a dumb old man,” he says, “But fine.”

Erwin smiles at him, warm and genuine. “Thank you.”

They drink their coffee together and Erwin flicks on the TV to watch some Saturday morning news show. Levi doesn't pay much attention to it, focusing on the weight of Erwin's arm around his shoulder. Sitting like this feels so natural in a way he can't explain. Like they're an old married couple, not two guys who only just met. But it's pleasant, and Levi feels comfortable enough around Erwin now not to mind the affection.

“You know,” he says, sipping his cappuccino, “You didn't have to go to so much trouble.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Erwin inquires.

“You said you ironed my clothes, and you bought breakfast... You didn't have to.”

Erwin kisses his forehead again, his lips lingering there for a moment. “I wanted to,” he confesses, “I want to treat my boy well.”

Levi sighs. “ _Your_ boy,” he murmurs. He catches Erwin frowning for a moment.

“I won't call you that if you don't like it.”

“No. It's okay,” Levi tells him, “I do like it. It's just weird. I don't get why you like _me_ so much.”

“Because I find you incredibly endearing, Levi,” Erwin says, “Not to mention you're the most handsome man I've ever seen.”

He winks, a smile playing on his lips. Levi scoffs but he can't help the blush that creeps onto his cheeks. “Oh, please. Says you.”

“I mean it,” Erwin insists, “You're beautiful. And _incredibly_ sexy. Take my word for it.”

Levi raises an eyebrow, turning to look at Erwin directly. He opens his mouth to make some retort about how Erwin must be going blind, but decides better of it. He has trouble believing such words about himself. But he knows Erwin is being honest, that he earnestly believes the things he says, and Levi feels flattered by that.

“Well,” he replies, smirking, “I guess there's no disputing how hard your cock was last night.”

Erwin chuckles softly, amused by that remark. “That's another thing I like about you,” he says, “You're funny and witty, and it's absolutely charming.”

“Most people say my sense of humor is rude and immature, not charming.”

“Then most people are missing out.”

Levi isn't able to hold back the wide smile that spreads across his face. Erwin's words make him feel special, in a way nobody has made him feel before. He doesn't understand why Erwin would possibly like his snarky humor, or why he'd be attracted to him at all, but he's not going to protest it. It's nice to feel wanted.

“I'll go heat up the croissants,” Erwin says, standing up and retrieving both of their empty coffee mugs, “Would you like yours buttered?”

Levi shrugs. “It's fine on it's own.”

“Alright.”

And with that Erwin leans down to press yet another kiss to the top of his head, then strides back over to the kitchen. It's then that Levi checks his phone again, shaking his head as he reads the new messages from Hange.

 _**From: Four Eyes  
** _ _**Levi??? Oh my god I am so glad you aren't dead** _

_**From: Four Eyes  
** _ _**Next time PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!!! I was WORRIED!!** _

He smiles nonetheless, because even though Hange is a pain in the ass, their concern for him is sweet. The two of them always have each other's backs. Levi's appreciative he was able to make a friend who understands him so well.

 **To: Four Eyes  
** **i'm an adult Hange. u don't have to worry about me**

 _**From: Four Eyes  
** _ _**But you could have been MURDERED or something and I wouldn't have a clue because you don't answer your damn messages!!!!** _

**To: Four Eyes  
** **stop acting like ur my mother**

 _**From: Four Eyes  
** _ _**Yknow sometimes Levi? It really feels like I AM your mother** _

_**From: Four Eyes  
** _ _**Where are you anyhow??? You never came home last night** _

**To: Four Eyes  
** **i'll explain soon but my phone's about to die. ttyl**

That's not exactly true, since his phone has thirty percent battery left. But he can't deal with having that conversation with Hange right now.

Erwin returns a few minutes later holding a tray with two plates of chocolate croissants, a jar of marmalade and some fresh strawberries on the side. It smells _delicious_ and Levi's stomach rumbles in anticipation.

“Hungry?” Erwin teases.

Levi playfully sticks out his tongue at him before reaching for one of the plates. He cuts his croissant in half, then takes a tentative bite, trying to catch the pastry flakes that fall off as he does so.

“ _Mm_ , fuck,” he moans at the taste, eyes rolling back in bliss, “That's so fucking good.”

Erwin grins at him, cutting open his own croissant and spreading marmalade inside it. “Do you always sound horny when you're eating?” he asks.

Levi shoves him in the ribs with his elbow. “Fuck off,” he says, lacking any real venom, “I have toast every fucking morning. Let me enjoy this.”

He eats the half of his croissant, then goes to nibble on a strawberry. It's juicy and sweet. Levi can't even remember the last time he ate fresh fruit, and he relishes the taste and texture of it, finding it delicious. Erwin seems to notice.

“I'm glad you like it,” he says, smiling, “I'm not the world's best cook but I wanted to treat you to something nice.”

Levi chews the rest of his strawberry then swallows. “You're _really_ obsessed with the idea of treating me to things, aren't you?”

“What's the point of having money if you don't spend it on others?”

“Tell that to every billionaire in the world,” Levi says, picking up another strawberry and taking a bite.

Erwin hums thoughtfully then goes back to eating his croissant. “I was thinking about what you said the other week.”

“Oh?”

“Once we've eaten, let me run you a bath. It'll make you feel better.”

“A bath?” Levi asks, eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

“Yes, a bath.”

Truthfully it's been years since Levi had a bath. It wastes too much water, and he's gotten into the habit of efficient, five-minute showers. But he can't deny the thought of bathing in Erwin's deluxe clawfoot tub is appealing.

“Alright,” he says, “I'll have a bath.”

Once they've finished their breakfast, they both make their way to the main bathroom. Levi had almost forgotten how luxurious this room is. His clothes are already laid out neatly on a chair, like Erwin had been planning this the whole time. Erwin turns on the faucet, using his hand to judge the temperature, before squirting some viscous golden fluid into the tub from an expensive looking bottle.

“The hell is that?” Levi questions, “Liquid gold?”

Erwin turns to him with a smile from where he's kneeling on the tile floor. “It's bubble bath,” he responds, “Mom bought it for me as a birthday present last year, but I never really use it.”

“Guess it runs in the family. Buying expensive gifts, I mean.”

“It's not that expensive. It's just-”

“Bubble bath, I know,” Levi interrupts, rolling his eyes, “But I'm willing to bet everything I own that it's not from fucking Walmart.”

The liquid turns the water vaguely sparkly, with little specs of gold, and creates lot of foamy bubbles. It gives off an aroma of what Levi deduces is honey. It's pleasant and soothing.

“Are you gonna let me bathe in peace?” he asks when it becomes clear Erwin doesn't intend to go anywhere, and the older man grins at him.

“I thought I could join you.”

Levi furrows his brow. “In the bath? No fucking way.”

“Not _in_ the bath,” Erwin elaborates, “Let me wash you. It'll help you relax.”

“Anyone would think you're my fucking butler.”

“Do butlers do that?”

“I wouldn't have a clue.”

Erwin stands up and helps Levi pull the sweatshirt off, leaving him exposed. Levi crosses his arms over his chest and purses his lips. He can tell he's blushing. Erwin's already seen him nude but it's different now he doesn't have the buzz of alcohol to calm his nerves. It's not that he doesn't trust Erwin, he's just always been insecure about his body, and Erwin is the first person to see him like this.

“Hey,” Erwin says softly, cupping his chin in his hand and pressing a delicate, reassuring kiss to his lips, “You're gorgeous.”

“I'm fucking cold,” Levi replies, and Erwin helps him step into the bath.

The water is hot – not scalding, but enough that it's a shock when Levi dips his toes in – and it feels moisturizing against his skin with the addition of the bubble bath. As he sits down, he curls his knees up to his chest, bubbles covering most of his body but he still feels rather awkward being naked in front of Erwin like this. Not uncomfortable, just awkward. Erwin starts to rub Levi's shoulder blades, massaging gently. Levi sighs at the contact. He feels his muscles start to relax as Erwin gathers some soapy suds in his hands and washes his arms and back with them.

“This is nice,” Levi tells him, “I mean, it's kinda strange, but it's nice.”

Erwin hums at that, strong hands massaging Levi's upper arms. “It's good for you,” he says, “You said you were aching.”

“And that's _your_ fault,” Levi teases. He scoops up some bubbles in his hands, letting them drop slowly back into the water. He can see Erwin smirking at him through the corner of his eye.

“I didn't fuck you that hard,” Erwin says casually, “Believe me, I could fuck you until you're unable to walk for days.”

Levi scoffs. “You're so full of shit.”

“I'm joking. But you did seem to enjoy yourself an awful lot last night.”

Levi can't help smiling though he tries to hide it, gazing down at the water. “It was good,” he says, “I never expected it to be... Like that.”

Erwin raises an eyebrow at him. “Like what?”

“Like...” Levi stares across at Erwin pointedly, pressing a finger into his chest and leaving a wet spot on his shirt there, “ _That_.”

For a moment, Erwin stares back with a seductive gleam in his eye, then he breaks into laughter. “English student my ass.”

He spends a while lathering bubbles onto Levi's skin and rinsing the suds off with water, before resting his arms on the rim of the bathtub and watching Levi intently as he continues to wash himself.

“What are you staring at?” Levi asks.

“Am I not allowed to admire my favorite boy?”

Levi looks at him with narrowed eyes and pouted lips.

“What?” Erwin questions innocently.

“Nothing,” Levi answers with a sigh, then stands up to get out of the bath again.

Erwin passes him a towel which he uses to dry himself off, then goes to pick up his clothes until Erwin hands him a fluffy white robe instead.

“What is this?” Levi asks, wrapping the robe around himself, “A fucking hotel?”

“If it's a hotel, you better pay me for my services,” Erwin teases with a wink.

“You know I'm broke as fuck.”

“Who said anything about money?”

Erwin pulls him in for a kiss now, hands wrapping around his waist. Levi kisses back, moaning sweetly, but he never parts his lips enough for the kiss to go deeper. At some point Erwin's hands find their place on his ass and he squeezes gently, enough to make Levi gasp in surprise.

“You fucking pervert,” he murmurs, going to plant a kiss to Erwin's jaw, “I'm not fucking you now, if that's what you're after.”

Erwin chuckles. “As much as I'd love that, it's not top of my list of priorities right now.”

“Hm. Cos you're old and you can't get your dick up?”

“No. Because I'm too busy enjoying your company.”

Levi huffs. He gives Erwin one last kiss on the lips before pulling away from the embrace and picking up his clothes. Then he playfully taps Erwin's cheek, and makes his way back to the bedroom to change.

“You're not leaving already, are you?” Erwin calls out to him, and Levi can't help finding the disappointment in his voice endearing.

“Don't worry,” he says, shutting the door behind him, “I'm not going yet.”

Levi puts on his boxers first (he can't help grimacing, knowing they're the ones he wore last night, but he doesn't have any other option) then slides into his pants. After that he pulls his binder over his chest and adjusts it, then fastens up his gray shirt. He gazes at himself in the mirror, frowning. Once he's styled his hair a bit with his fingers he thinks he looks somewhat acceptable, apart from the little bruises on his neck he can't do much about.

He steps out into the corridor, where Erwin is waiting for him. He can't help grinning at the sight of the man stood there.

“Are you a puppy or something?” he jokes, “Have to follow me around everywhere?”

Erwin smiles down at him. “Something like that.”

They return to the living room together. Erwin spends some time typing away on his laptop, presumably doing something work related. Levi takes the opportunity to watch the second episode of the show they started. He's been dying to see what happens next, even though he read the books when he was younger. It's been so long that he barely remembers the plot.

“He's such a cunt,” Levi says, and when Erwin looks up and raises an eyebrow at him he continues, “Count Olaf. All he cares about is money. To think he'd go so far as to _marry_ Violet just to get what he wants... And he put a baby in a cage. A fucking _baby,_ Erwin. In a _cage_.”

Erwin laughs, though he seems too distracted with his laptop to pay attention to the show. “Indeed.”

It's then that Erwin's phone rings. He picks it up almost instantly, as Levi pauses the TV.

“Hello?” Erwin says, placing his laptop down on the coffee table and making his way to the kitchen, “Ah, Mike. Yeah... Yeah, sure...”

That's all Levi is able to hear, as much as he tries to strain his ears to listen into the conversation. He's probably being too nosy. But he can't help it, he wants to know what Erwin's talking about. Even if it's just about work. Levi is naturally curious.

When Erwin finishes his call and returns to the living room, there's a solemn expression on his face, one that makes Levi think something is wrong.

“I need to go,” he says apologetically, “I'm sorry. Something's come up.”

Levi sighs and rises from his seat, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Erwin again. “It's fine. I'll go home, then.”

“I'll see you soon, Levi. I'll text you.”

“Mhm. See you, Erwin.”

He dashes off, picking up his briefcase on the way out. Levi can't help feeling a little disappointed but it's nice that they at least got to spend the morning together. He glances at the clock and realizes it's almost two now. Before he leaves, he opens his gift box to look at his keychain again. It's even more beautiful in daylight. He can't help feeling a little guilty that Erwin spent so much money on him, but it's an incredibly thoughtful gift, one he's very fond of already.

Levi takes the subway back to his apartment, where he finds Hange playing video games from the couch, screaming at the television screen. It takes them a while for them to notice Levi's presence, and when they do they leap up and pull him into a tight hug, startling him.

“Levy!” they exclaim, “I missed you! It's been too long.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, alright. Can you let go of me now? I can't breathe.”

Hange releases their grip and Levi exhales deeply, looking up at them with a tired expression.

“How was your date?” Hange asks, grinning broadly, “You must tell me all about it, Levi. I can't remember the last time either of us had a date. And you stayed out _all_ night, which can only mean one thing.”

Levi shrugs. “It means I got wasted and spent the night in a jail cell.”

Hange tuts at him. “I know you're lying,” they say, “You'd never allow that to happen. Not to mention I can see the hickies on your neck, so unless you slept with a cop....”

“Fuck you.”

They don't ask him any more questions for a while, which he's thankful for. Right now all Levi wants to do is rest. After making himself a sandwich for lunch he goes to his room and plugs his phone in to charge, before changing into some pajamas and climbing into bed. Regrettably it's nowhere near as soft as Erwin's, and he groans at how the mattress feels underneath him. But it's better than nothing. Levi's definitely slept in worse places than his shitty cheap mattress.

He manages to doze off, and wakes up at around 5PM. When he checks his phone, it's fully charged and he has two texts, both from Erwin.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Sorry for rushing off. Mike called me about an issue he needed urgent help with. I'll see you soon.** _

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**By the way, I had a wonderful evening and I hope we can do that again. :-)** _

Levi lets out a laugh, wondering if he means the dinner or the sex.

 **To: Erwin  
** **yeah i'd like that. and don't worry about it. it's fine. see u soon, Erwin**

He doesn't get a reply, presumably because Erwin is busy. It's probably a work thing – he mentioned Mike was his colleague – but then again it might be personal, if they're such close friends. The fact Erwin had to leave in such a hurry makes Levi concerned.

He spends the rest of the day playing games and chatting with Hange. Now that he's rested, they won't stop probing him about his date, and it's driving Levi up the wall.

“Won't you at least tell me his name?” Hange practically begs, “ _Please_ , Levi. I told you about _my_ date.”

Levi groans, defeated. “His name is Erwin.”

Hange gasps, over-the-top. “ _Erwin_? Jesus, that's... That's a sexy name.”

“Seriously?” Levi asks, skeptical, “You think the name Erwin is sexy?”

“Why would you date him if it wasn't?”

Levi presses his lips tight. “We're not... Dating. We just went on a date.”

Hange lowers their glasses and stares at him. “That's the same thing.”

“No it's not.”

“Anyway,” Hange says, “Erwin _is_ a sexy name. The type of name that would be good to moan in bed. _Ohh, Erwin_.”

Levi laughs at their impression but can't help blushing. He thinks they're right. Erwin _is_ a good name to moan in bed, but Levi decides siris a close second. He bites the inside of his cheek at the memory of that. Addressing Erwin as that turns him on in a way he never expected it to. It's so _naughty_. It's terrible. But he loves it, and he's starting to love the power dynamic that comes with it. He hopes Erwin will explore that further.

“So,” Hange says, bringing him back from his thoughts, “Another round of _Mario Kart_?”

“Bring it on.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as always, tysm for kudos and comments it means so much to me <3

For the next two weeks, things go on much the same. Erwin's always busy during the week but some nights he invites Levi over and Levi will just sit there, watching TV as Erwin works away on his laptop. Then, when it's starting to get dark outside, he'll take Levi to bed. The sex is incredible. In the last few weeks Levi thinks he's become obsessed with Erwin's cock. He's an addict. He loves the way Erwin feels inside him, how fucking _big_ he feels. He loves the taste of Erwin's dick in his mouth and having Erwin's large hands all over his body, claiming him, making him his own. They get into the habit of calling each other sir and boy every time and it's stupidly erotic. It seems appropriate, as Erwin is the one with far more experience, the one who guides Levi in bed. He loves how dominant Erwin is, how possessive he can be. Sometimes Levi hears him mutter _mine_ under his breath as they're fucking and those are the times he just fucking melts. He _adores_ it.

It's not just the sex, though that is a huge part of what draws Levi to Erwin. The two of them seem to get on really well, despite their obvious differences. They just clicked. Every time Erwin takes Levi out somewhere they end up laughing together and having a wonderful time. They snuggle a lot, and sometimes Levi will make Erwin dinner when he has a particularly draining day, and in the mornings when Levi has stayed over they kiss each other goodbye before heading off to work. It's domestic. Levi never thought they would get into a routine so fast.

Then there's the other aspect of their relationship – if you can call it that. Since Levi received the silver keychain, Erwin has also bought him a sleek leather watch and a pair of black combat boots. The latter had been embarrassing, since it implied Erwin knew his shoe size. Lucky guess. Levi thanked him earnestly, feeling grateful if a little awkward at being showered in expensive gifts. Erwin stuck to his promise of only buying presents, not offering to help with bills, and every time he donated the same quantity to charity. Levi thinks that's only fair. If he's rich enough to indulge some college student he met a month ago, he's rich enough to give to charity as well. Learning Erwin already has a few charity subscriptions doesn't come as a surprise, but it warms Levi's heart regardless.

Hange seems to notice Levi spending more time away from their own apartment. They _definitely_ notice when he comes home late covered in hickies, but the most they comment on it is making some sarcastic remark and looking at him through lowered glasses, making Levi feel like a teenager being caught by their mother after staying out all night.

It's the penultimate weekend before the new semester begins. That means Isabel is coming to visit, and Levi feels rather excitable at the prospect of seeing her again. It's been far too long, even longer since he saw Farlan, and he misses them both _so_ much. He's too stubborn to admit just how much.

On Friday afternoon, Isabel arrives. It's not hard to spot her at the train station, with her bright red hair and quirky fashion sense. She's wearing a stripy crop top with a black skirt, fishnet tights and a plaid shirt tied around her waist. She has on her signature _Dr. Martens_ boots that Levi thinks must be at least five years old. He's wearing his own boots, similar in color but free from scuffs and dirt marks.

“ _Levi!_ ”

When Isabel notices him she squawks, and practically sprints over to him. She leaps into his arms and Levi is taken off guard for a moment as she hugs him tightly. Isabel always gives the best hugs. Unlike Hange, who hugs like a python trying to suffocate their prey, Isabel is more like a koala. She clings on and doesn't let go, but it's not enough to choke Levi to death.

“I missed you so much, bro,” she says. Levi can see now that she's started to cry. “So fucking much.”

Levi, feeling a lump in his throat, reaches out to ruffle her hair which is tied into two scruffy bunches. It's shorter than he remembers.

“I missed you too, Issy,” he replies. Isabel hugs him again, squealing into his shirt.

“We have _so_ much to catch up on,” Isabel announces, and Levi briefly thinks of Erwin, “Is Hange here? I wanna meet them!”

Levi laughs, taking Isabel's hand in his own and leading her out of the station.

“Hange's at home,” he tells her, “You wanna get a bite to eat first? I'm starving.”

“Yeah, but I'm broke,” Isa says with a childish pout, which slowly becomes a cheeky grin, “Unless you wanna-”

“No,” Levi cuts her off, stern but affectionate, “No stealing.”

Back in their high school days, the three of them had been struggling. Farlan's father was chronically ill, his condition deteriorating until he was barely responsive. His mother took to drinking alcohol, meaning Farlan was left to provide for his younger siblings. He cared for them dearly but loving his brothers and sisters wasn't enough. He needed money to feed and clothe them, and that's how he started dealing. When Levi found out about it he lectured his friend on the dangers of drugs, even though he knew Farlan would never take them. Even though Levi's always been the one with bad impulse control.

Isabel lived with her grandfather who didn't work and they struggled to make ends meet. On top of this her grandpa was neglectful, often going away for days at a time and leaving Isabel with no food in the house. She shoplifted, which eventually turned to pickpocketing. One time she stole a teacher's wallet and Levi thinks it's incredibly lucky she never got caught. Even living in poverty, Isabel would always throw some of her sandwich to the pigeons, or leave out a saucer of milk for the stray cats of the neighborhood. She's always been considerate like that.

Then there was Levi. Compared to his early childhood, his teen years were relatively comfortable. He had a roof over his head. He had a bed to sleep in, and there was usually food in the house. Kenny always said he should be grateful, and he was. It almost made up for being forced to clean the house until his hands were raw, and being beaten if he didn't. It almost made up for the shouting, and the stench of cigarettes, and the way Kenny would slap Levi hard across the cheek if he so much as looked at him funny. Almost.

“You're zoning out,” Isabel's voice brings Levi back to reality, “You okay?”

He sighs, looking at her apologetically. “I'm fine.”

“There's a Starbucks over there,” Isa tells him, pointing at a familiar building, “I wanna try one of their pumpkin spice lattes.”

“They don't sell those until fall.”

Levi can't help laughing at the puppy-dog eyes Isabel gives him then. “ _No fair_!”

They head to the Starbucks. It's the same one Levi and Hange visited all those weeks ago, with the cute barista. Hange's been on a few more dates with him now. They told Levi that Moblit is a physics student, and that he shares their passion for obscure, complex science that Levi can only pretend to understand.

Isabel orders a chai latte and a chocolate brownie to share with him. Levi orders English breakfast tea, because he's boringly predictable. It's too cool outside for his usual iced order. The thought makes him smile, knowing it will soon be fall and he can layer up again. The cold months are a trans man's best friend. No more worrying about whether people can see his binder through his shirt.

The brownie and drinks are stupidly expensive as usual but Levi grits his teeth and pays for it anyway, telling himself it's a special occasion.

As Isabel sips at her drink, she gets foam on her upper lip which makes Levi chuckle.

“You have a mustache,” he says, reaching over to wipe it off but Isabel jerks away.

“Don't!” she protests, “I like it. It makes me feel manly.”

At that, Levi lets out a sigh. Isabel seems to understand.

“Do you want one?” she asks, and when Levi raises an eyebrow she continues, “A mustache.”

Levi huffs. “No. You know how I feel about facial hair. It's just... It'd be nice to have the _choice_ , that's all.”

Isabel nods, sympathetic. “One day,” she says, “You'll start T, and then you'll get top surgery, and everything will be fine and dandy.”

Levi smiles gently at her, but doesn't say anything back. He hates thinking about the medical side of things. Mostly because it's depressing not to be able to afford it, but also because he's _scared_. He's never been good with change and since losing his mother he has a fear of hospitals. They're supposed to be clean places, but Levi sees past that. There are germs lingering in hospital air that no amount of sanitation will fix. He shudders at the thought.

“So, how have you been?” Isabel asks, changing the topic. She's smiling broadly. “How did things go with that Erwin guy?”

Levi almost chokes on his tea.

“Oh no, did you stop seeing him?” Isabel frowns at him now, and Levi can't help reaching over and ruffling her hair. Old habit.

“No, dummy,” he says, “I've been seeing him more, actually.”

Isa perks up at that, eyes wide and curious. “Tell me about him.”

“Why? It's none of your damn business, you nosy brat.”

“ _Aw_ , but I wanna know all about him!” she complains, petulant, “If he likes _you_ he must be a special kinda guy.”

Levi narrows his eyes. “Fuck you.”

And Isabel beams at him, innocent and sweet. She's perfect. Levi would do anything for her, even in the moments she makes him want to scream. Like right now.

It's then that someone sits beside Isabel and Levi has to do a double take. She has reddish orange hair, also in bunches, though it's a far more natural shade than Isabel's. It takes Levi a moment to realize who she is.

“Oh my god,” he says, blinking, “I'm seeing double.”

Isabel smiles at the woman beside her, friendly as ever. “Hello there! Who are you?”

She says it with such genuine, childlike curiosity that Levi can't help rolling his eyes.

“Name's Petra,” their guest says, then turns to Levi with a warm smile, “I'm a friend of Levi's.”

Levi's rather fond of Petra now. He likes her more knowing she wasn't put off by his crude jokes, though the fact she's still friends with Hange after kissing them is remarkable.

“It's been a while,” Levi says, “You dyed your hair?”

Petra grins wider and runs her fingers through one of the amber bunches. “I did,” she replies, “But this is closer to my natural color.”

Now that he thinks about it, he does remember Petra having orangey hair when they first met. Eventually it became a honey blonde sort of color. He thinks he prefers it now. It suits her, brings out the brown of her eyes.

“This is Isabel,” says Levi, “She's an old friend.”

“I'm his sister,” Isabel declares proudly, “Well, not really. We're practically siblings but there's no blood relation there.”

“Thank fuck,” Levi murmurs.

“I'm staying for the weekend,” Isa continues, ignoring her grumpy friend, “It's been _so_ long since I saw my big bro last.”

Petra laughs sweetly. She's always so fucking sweet, and it's adorable. Levi thinks he's going to get cavities just talking to her.

“That's lovely,” she says, dripping with warmth and absolutely no sarcasm at all, “It's good you're getting to see each other again.”

Levi nods, and Isabel smiles broadly, showing off her rainbow braces.

“I'll leave you to it. I just wanted to come and say hi.”

Petra stands again, leaning down to pull Levi into a hug. This startles him but he doesn't protest. He doesn't put his arms around her either, just sits there awkwardly as she embraces him. Then she pecks his cheek.

“Tell Hange I said hi,” she says, then turns to look at Isabel again, “It was nice to meet you, Isabel.”

“You too, Petra!”

And with that, Petra leaves. Levi is still a little taken aback from the encounter.

“She seemed nice,” Isabel remarks, and Levi hums in agreement as he takes a sip of his tea.

“She is.”

Once they finish their drinks, Levi escorts Isabel to the apartment. He feels almost thankful that Hange isn't here, even though Isabel lets out a loud whine of disappointment when she realizes that fact.

“They'll be back soon,” Levi says, “It's probably a good thing they aren't here. They'd just torment you.”

It's as Levi's making them both a sandwich he remembers about her bird. He can't say he's not relieved she hasn't brought him, but he's also rather worried Isabel left the cage by accident and now there's a lost budgie stuck on a train somewhere. He wouldn't put it past her to do that. She's a scatterbrain.

“Did you change your mind about bringing Mr Bluey?” Levi asks. His expression turns to one of concern when he sees the sad look on Isabel's face. “Issy? What's up?”

She bursts into tears then, and Levi rushes over to pull her into a hug. She cries into his shirt for a while and Levi shushes her like he's her mother.

“H... He died,” Isabel confesses, and Levi kisses her hair soothingly, “He got sick a-and I wanted to take him to the vet but Gramps said no.”

Levi sighs. 

“I thought if I forgot about it we could still have a good time together,” Isa continues, “But it broke my heart when he died, Levi.”

“He meant a lot to you,” Levi comments, and Isabel nods against his chest, “We can still have a good time, okay? For now why don't we cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie or something?”

Isabel pulls away from him, sniffling. Then she smiles softly. “I'd like that.”

They watch _The Princess Diaries_ , one of Isabel's favorite movies that she's brought with her from home. Levi's never liked this type of film much but if it makes his friend happy he'd happily watch it a hundred times. As they watch, Levi becomes increasingly aware of his phone pinging, and it gets increasingly harder to ignore. By the fourth time he gives in. Two of the messages are from Erwin, and two from Hange. He reads Hange's first.

 _**From: Four Eyes  
** _ _**Hope Isabel got here safe!!! I'm SO EXCITED to meet her :D** _

_**From: Four Eyes  
** _ _**I'm out with Moblit right now. Aren't I the luckiest gal in the world? But I'll be back in a few hours. See you around, Levy!** _

Levi rolls his eyes as he types his reply, aware of Isabel watching him.

 **To: Four Eyes  
** **Isa's fine. have fun with Moblit. see u later**

Then he looks at Erwin's messages. They catch him totally off guard and he quickly holds his phone close to his chest, shuffling on the couch so Isabel can't see over his shoulder. He swallows as he reads the texts, the room hotter than it was before.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Good evening, darling boy. I'm aware you're busy this weekend but I can't stop thinking about you. Specifically, I can't stop thinking about how you look with your lips around my cock. You look so perfect for me like that. Only more perfect when you're riding it, maybe. ;-)** _

He has to take a deep breath before he reads the second one.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**This weekend gives me plenty of time to plan what I'm going to do with you next. I wonder just how dirty and obedient my boy can be for me. You like being a good boy for me, don't you? Of course you do. You were made for it. I'll see you soon, Levi.** _

Levi wants to sink into the couch, because he's so absolutely mortified and turned on by this. Isabel is right next to him, which makes it a million times worse. She seems to notice his discomfort.

“You're bright red,” she says, eyebrows raised questioningly, “What're you blushing at?”

Levi tightens his lips. “Nothin'.”

“Bullshit!” Isabel's sudden increase in volume makes Levi jump, “I'm not an idiot, Levi.”

He opens his mouth to protest that but Isabel clamps a hand over it quickly, muffling his words.

“Shut up. I'm not. I _know_ you're hiding something. Is it Erwin? Is that why you're so embarrassed?”

Levi grabs her by the wrist, pulling her hand down. “Will you leave it?” he almost snaps, “I... I'm going to take a shower.”

He feels a little guilty as he dashes off but he can't help himself. He's an awful friend. Isabel's visiting his apartment for the first time and all Levi can think about is touching himself. Erwin's words have him flustered, in a way that makes him want to throttle the man. How dare he have this effect on him.

In the shower, he fingers himself and feels so fucking _disgusting_ but he doesn't care. He's too far gone. At this point Erwin only has to breathe and Levi will be desperate for him. He groans at the feeling of his fingers inside him, frustrated by their small size. He doesn't orgasm. It's always trickier on his own, especially now he's used to how amazing Erwin makes him feel. Levi doubts he'll ever be able to come from touching himself again.

When he returns, Isabel is asleep on the couch and he leans down to kiss her head, wrapping a blanket over her. He realizes then he has another text.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I don't like it when my boy leaves me on read.** _

Levi gulps.

 **To: Erwin  
** **sorry sir. it won't happen again.**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**What took you so long to reply?** _

He almost feels like Erwin _knows_ , he has to. He's the type of calculating person who's always one step ahead. He probably _wanted_ Levi to touch himself.

 **To: Erwin  
** **i was busy doing something for college**

There's a pause. Then, another text.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**You're a liar.** _

**To: Erwin  
** **maybe**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Tell me the truth. Now.** _

Levi inhales, a long breath. His hands are shaking.

 **To: Erwin  
** **i was in the shower jacking off. happy?**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Hm.** _

The simplicity of that has Levi's head spinning. A few minutes pass and he sits on the arm of the couch, foot tapping impatiently.

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**You're a slut. I hope you know that.** _

**To: Erwin  
** **you're the one who sent those dirty texts**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I don't appreciate you answering back.** _

Levi bites his lip. He can't win this.

 **To: Erwin  
** **i'm sorry, sir. it won't happen again**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Good boy. I'll speak to you soon. Don't touch yourself again. That's an order. Goodbye, Levi.** _

What started out as playful jokes and flirting escalated into _this_ , and Levi is intoxicated by it. The way Erwin texts sends shivers through him. He kind of hates his body for reacting to it so much.

Isabel makes a noise in her sleep. Levi smiles fondly at her, thoughts of Erwin forgotten for a moment. She must be exhausted after her train ride. If Levi were stronger he'd carry her to his room and tuck her into his bed. He settles on carefully wiping off her makeup instead, trying not to disturb her. That's the least he can do.

Hange gets back a while later and Levi has to physically run over and restrain them to make sure they don't wake Isabel.

“She's sleeping,” he hisses, and Hange nods at him slowly, mouth agape.

“You didn't have to assault me,” they whisper, “I can see she's asleep.”

“Knowing you, you'd have jumped on her and started screeching.”

Hange is wearing a pretty blouse and pencil skirt, and a pair of high heels. Their legs are smooth and they're wearing bright red lipstick. They complain about each of these things to Levi – the itchy fabric of the blouse, the discomfort of the skirt, the pain of the heels, the tedium of shaving your legs, the annoyance of having to wear makeup... Being a woman sounds exhausting, especially since Hange tries _so_ hard. The thought irritates Levi. Hange isn't even a particularly feminine person. They prefer wearing sweatshirts and jeans, and it pisses him off they can't safely do that outside of the apartment.

“Moblit's cute,” Hange says once they've finished venting about their outfit, “Like, he's _really_ cute, and I told him about my gender and he's been so supportive.”

Levi can't help smiling. “You told him so soon?” he asks.

Hange shrugs. “He didn't seem like the type who'd attack me for it,” they say simply, “Better to get it out in the open.”

“Did you tell him you were nonbinary, or...?”

Hange smiles broadly now, clapping their hands together. “Yes! And he actually knew what it meant. He was confused at first when I explained that I'm both a trans woman _and_ nonbinary, but he got it pretty quickly.”

Levi hums, considering it. “He sounds good for you. Don't scare him off.”

Hange pushes up their glasses and winks. “I won't,” they say, then after a pause, “What about Erwin?”

Levi feels himself blush at the mention of him. “He's good too,” he responds, quiet. Hange grins at him but doesn't push him on it.

In the morning, Levi is the first to wake up. Isabel is still passed out on the couch and it reminds him of when Petra stayed the night. The night he met Erwin. He sighs at the thought, and goes to boil water for his tea. The kettle seems to wake Isabel and she stirs slowly, before walking over to the kitchenette and wrapping her arms around Levi's waist from behind, burying her face into his shoulder.

“Morning,” Levi greets her, pouring the water.

Isabel groans. “I'm sleepy,” she declares, “What's the time?”

Levi checks his watch. His new, expensive watch that Erwin bought him and that night he fucked him on his hands and knees.

“Half nine,” he says, and laughs when Isabel groans again, “It's not _that_ early. And you aren't here long. Better make the most of it.”

Isabel yawns. “You're right.”

Hange gets up a while later. The first thing they do is run over to Isabel and examine her, playing with her hair and looking her up and down like a dead creature in the lab they're about to dissect. That's one thing he thinks Hange and Isabel won't bond over, knowing how much Isabel loves animals.

“Isabel Magnolia,” Hange says, then squeals excitedly and pulls her in for a hug, “I'm so happy to finally meet you!”

Isabel doesn't seem to mind, giggling as she returns the hug. “Hange! You too!”

“I've heard so much about you, kiddo. All good things. And let me say, you're even cuter in the flesh.”

“Hey,” says Levi, interrupting them, “Watch it. Isabel's like a puppy. She gets attached easily when people are nice to her.”

Isa sticks out her tongue, scrunching her face up. “I do not.”

Levi shrugs.

The three of them eat breakfast together, then Levi and Isa head out for the day. He takes her to a park. There isn't much else to do in New York when you don't have much money to spare. He knows _technically_ he could ask Erwin to lend him some cash but he's too proud to do that, as much as he wishes he could treat Isabel.

At the park, they have a picnic. It's not much, just a few sandwiches, some chips and iced tea. But it's pleasant. At some point a German shepherd dog comes bounding over to them and Levi all but screams, curling up his legs beneath him on the bench. Isabel on the other hand reaches out to the dog and strokes it, as it slobbers all over her.

“Isabel,” Levi warns her, “It's drooling on you.”

She doesn't seem to mind. “Who's a good boy? Aren't you such a good boy?” she croons, and Levi rolls his eyes. He has his arms folded protectively around his chest. He's kinda scared of big dogs, but he's never going to admit that to anyone.

The owner comes running after the dog, panting. He's a well-built, tall man with sandy hair and a little stubble. He looks about forty, maybe thirty-five if Levi's being generous.

“Gelgar!” he calls out, “Gelgar, come here.”

The dog obediently runs back over to its owner, nuzzling at his leg.

“I'm so sorry,” the man apologizes, “He ran off.”

Isabel laughs, but Levi just stares at the dog with pursed lips and wide eyes, still not trusting it.

“It's fine,” Isabel says, “He's lovely.”

“He's huge,” Levi murmurs.

“You talking about the dog or the owner?” Isa whispers in his ear. Levi rolls his eyes again and shoves her with his elbow.

The stranger comes and takes a seat beside them on the bench and Levi grimaces. He's sweaty, and he stinks, not in a good way. The way a man stinks when he's been jogging all morning. He gets out a water bottle and starts guzzling it down eagerly, then puts Gelgar back on the leash.

“This is the first time we've been out for a while,” the man says conversationally, as if Levi is supposed to care, “He's a bit frisky when he doesn't get his exercise.”

Isabel lets out a sympathetic _aww_ but Levi can't bring himself to care about some stupid old man's dog. He hates having his personal space invaded.

“C'mon, you,” the tall man says, standing up again and tugging gently at the leash, “We better get back to Nanaba. She'll be waiting for us.”

He starts to walk off, but Levi stops him. “Wait.”

The man turns around, looking at him with a smile.

“Mike?” Levi tries.

For a second, he looks confused. Then he beams.

“You know who I am?” Mike asks, like it's the best news he's heard all week, “I don't recognize you.”

Levi shrugs. He knows Isabel is looking at him quizzically, he ignores her. “I'm, uh... I know Erwin,” he says it awkwardly, Erwin's name feeling clumsy on his lips.

Mike stares at him. His eyebrows crease together and he just stares for a moment, silent. Then he leans down so he's far too close to Levi, inhales deeply, and grins.

“I see,” he says, and Levi gapes at him, dumbfounded, “See you around, then.”

When Mike leaves, Levi is left feeling confused and violated.

“The hell was all that about,” Isabel mutters, tucking into another sandwich, “What a creep. His dog was cute though.”

Levi laughs softly. “I guess.”

He gets his phone out of his pocket and sends a text.

 **To: Erwin  
** **just bumped into your friend Mike**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Oh? How did that happen?** _

**To: Erwin  
** **we're at the park. he was with his dog**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Ah. Makes sense. What did you think?** _

**To: Erwin  
** **of Mike? you weren't kidding about the sniffing thing**

“Hey, Ri. Stop texting your boyfriend and talk to me.”

Levi sighs at the sound of Isabel's voice. “One sec.”

 **To: Erwin  
** **i have to go. i'll talk to you soon, k? bye Erwin**

 _**From: Erwin  
** _ _**See you soon, baby boy. :-)** _

He rolls his eyes as he slides his phone back into his pocket, unable to stop himself smiling at Erwin's petname for him.

“He's not my boyfriend,” Levi adds then, as he registers what Isabel had said.

She grins at him. “You sure do act like he's your boyfriend.”

He doesn't even know how to respond to that.

The day passes too quickly. It's nice to relax with Isabel like this, but every hour that passes makes Levi's heart ache. He wishes they could spend longer together. He wishes Farlan was here, so they could hang out like they used to. When his two friends moved away everything had changed. Levi loves Hange, but he's nostalgic for the way things used to be. Despite their difficult upbringings, they were a team. It was Levi, Farlan and Isabel against the world. It's unlikely it will ever be like that again.

Reminiscing about the old days makes Levi think of his mother and he sighs, trying to force the thoughts to the back of his mind.

“You good?” Isabel asks, as they walk arm in arm down the street.

Levi shrugs. “It's whatever.”

“You looking forward to going back to college?”

He can't help sighing again. “I guess,” he says, “I guess I am.”

He'll be busier when the semester starts. He has his summer job to keep him occupied for now, but it's only part time, it's nothing. When college starts again he'll be buried in books all the time, stuck in his room writing essays and pulling his hair out. He wonders whether that means he won't be able to see Erwin as much. The concept of that makes him strangely sad. He shouldn't even think about such things.

He cares about Erwin. It's more than just sex. His feelings for him sparked so quickly and now they've developed into something deeper, something that feels too much like affection and fondness. He's never gotten so attached to someone so quickly. He wonders what it all means, but thinks he already knows the answer. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it took me so long to get back into the swing of writing, sorry!! anyway i can't believe we have 10 chapters now. this one's a little shorter but i hope you enjoy it still

When Isabel has to leave, Levi feels heartbroken, like he didn't quite realize until now how much he missed her. It's been so long since they met up like this and it saddens him to know the next time won't be for months. Isabel tells him they'll meet up again soon, but it's unlikely. Levi didn't even see her for his birthday last year. Though he can't exactly blame her for that. He's used to his birthday being overshadowed, and most of his birthdays have been spent alone. Levi's alright with that.

Last year he had Hange, and they went to that stupid Christmas Eve party. The only people there were students who couldn't go home for the holidays for some reason or other; in Levi's case, there's nowhere he can call home to go to. The mixture of alcohol and blaring Christmas music made him dizzy and disoriented and honestly he barely recalls what happened that night. He _does_ remember that someone tried to kiss him under the mistletoe, but has no recollection of who, or whether it was a man or a woman. He remembers drinking more than he's ever done in his life and crying in the bathroom because he didn't want to turn twenty. Not his proudest moment. It was Hange who found him, and Levi suspects they dragged him home unconscious because his memories are nonexistent after that.

His life is a mess, really. So it makes sense that he's friends with Hange who is just as much of a trainwreck as he is. It doesn't make sense at all that he's been seeing Erwin Smith, someone who absolutely has his life together. Erwin is suave and sophisticated. Levi's whatever the opposite of that is. He still has trouble accepting Erwin actually _likes_ him, with his rather abrasive personality, unconventional looks and... Well, the other thing.

“You're brooding,” Hange's voice declares, and Levi is brought back to the moment. He's sat at the table eating takeout with them. They _really_ need to order less takeout.

“I'm thinking,” Levi corrects them, swirling some noodles on his fork.

“About what?”

He rolls his eyes at that, letting out a frustrated groan. “You're so fucking nosy,” he says, “I'm just thinking about Isabel. I wish she could have stayed longer.”

Not the full story, but it's the most important part. Hange smiles at him sympathetically. Levi's not in the best of moods and he can't help thinking it seems rather condescending.

“You'll see her again soon,” his friend tells him. They stab a chunk of broccoli with their fork and shove the whole thing in their mouth. “She-”

“Don't speak with food in your mouth,” Levi cuts them off, eyes narrowed.

Hange waves their cutlery in the air, surrendering. They chew quickly then swallow down the broccoli. “She's probably sad about it too.”

If that's supposed to make Levi feel better, it really doesn't. “I'm going to my room.”

“What? You haven't finished your food.”

“I'll eat it tomorrow.”

He ignores the inquisitive look Hange gives him as he goes to put his plate in the fridge, wrapping a layer of clingfilm over it. Reheated noodles are always better, anyway. Levi's not sure why but it's some sort of unwritten rule. He'd much rather have leftover Chinese than one of Erwin's fancy ass meals.

When he gets to his room, he lies on his bed and contemplates. Or, as Hange would say, he broods. He thinks about Isabel, and shoots her a text to ask if she had a safe journey home. He thinks about Farlan and wonders what he's up to right now, whether he's studying or volunteering somewhere. He isn't even sure what time it is in California right now. But Farlan's always busy. If he's not working, he's helping others. Levi admires him for that.

Then he thinks about Erwin. It's odd to think they've only known each other for... What is it now, a month? It feels like so much longer. Levi smiles fondly at the thought of the cupcake he ate on their first proper date, something that feels like a distant memory at this point. It makes him feel warm. He picks up the box from his nightstand's drawer and opens it, running his fingers across the silver keychain. He's too scared to actually use it. It feels too precious to risk losing or scuffing, feels too intimate to let other people see it. He hasn't even shown Hange or Isabel.

The next week is Levi's last at the little boutique hotel he's been working at for the summer. He can't help feeling kind of sad at the thought of leaving, wondering whether they'll let him return next year. Probably. Levi is the most efficient, hardworking cleaner they have. It's a tragedy to let him go. One of the other housekeepers – a tall man with blond hair tied into a bun and a slight beard on his chin, who looks utterly out of place here – actually goes to the effort of buying Levi a card.

“I'm leaving this week too,” the man tells him, and Levi feels rather guilty that he doesn't even know his name, “Gotta get back to college, you know? It's been fun though.”

Levi nods, agreeing. “What is it you're studying?” he asks, more to make conversation than because he actually cares.

“Sports,” the blond tells him. Levi raises an eyebrow, impressed. “I wanna coach soccer when I leave college.”

“That's... Cool.”

He means it. Levi's always found the idea of sports appealing, he's just too insecure to engage in it. There's something attractive about men running around in uniforms. Though the stench of sweat ruins it, and it's a shame about this guy's facial hair. Levi's very glad Erwin likes to keep himself clean shaven.

“You do English, right?” the man asks, and Levi wonders how the hell he knows that, “One of my friends does English too. He's kinda a pretentious prick though.”

Levi scoffs. He knows the type well. English Literature is one of the degrees with the highest density of pretentious pricks, perhaps tied with the Arts and Classics. Still, he'd rather be surrounded by people like that than the type of crazy science nerds Hange has to deal with in their classes.

“Hey actually, do you wanna join us for coffee on Friday? We're celebrating our last few days of freedom before school starts again.”

Levi blinks, confused. Nobody ever asks him out anywhere. Except Hange and Erwin, but those are both exceptional circumstances.

“Um,” he says, and then before he can think any better of it, “Sure.”

He's always found it embarrassing to say no to people, and he curses himself for being so socially awkward.

The man in front of him (Levi still hasn't opened the card, so doesn't know his name yet) beams.

“Great!” he exclaims, “After work on Friday then?”

“It's a date,” Levi says, and he regrets that instantly, but his colleague just laughs.

When he has relative privacy again, he reads the card. It's signed by a few of the other employees and Levi can't help feeling a little annoyed at himself for being so rude and avoidant all the time.

Thinking back to the earlier conversation, he texts Erwin.

**To: Erwin  
** **did u have a lot of pretentious assholes at law school?**

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**In college? Many. But by the time you actually start in the field, you realize how out of your depth you are. Years of studying doesn't prepare you for the real life struggles that come with being a lawyer. :-)** _

**To: Erwin  
** **u went to Harvard, right? bet u were surrounded by a bunch of other rich mommy's boys**

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Are you calling me a Mommy's boy, Levi? You've never even met my mother.** _

**To: Erwin  
** **u have to be a mommy's boy. it's written all over u. and that coffee maker she bought u looks expensive as fuck**

The rest of the week is mundane, but Levi doesn't mind it. He appreciates his last few days of summer. Soon he'll be back into the chaos of a new semester and he should savor these moments while they last. On Friday, he can't help feeling a little sad as he finishes his shift, knowing it's his last one. By midday when he's finally done cleaning the rooms, he starts to feel nervous.

“Hey, Levi!”

It's the voice of the man who gave him the card. Regrettably, Levi still doesn't know his name because there were at least five different signatures, and he's too embarrassed to ask at this point.

“You still up for today?”

Levi shrugs. “Sure. Where are we going?”

“There's a coffee shop down the street. Not too pricey. We should get going, the others are there already.”

On the short walk to the coffee shop it begins to rain, and the two young men quickly dash inside. Levi is led to a table with three other people sat around it. There's a man with dark skin and cropped black hair, a grumpy looking man with a stupid undercut, and a woman with light ginger hair that Levi recognizes instantly.

“Petra?”

She turns her head to look up at her, seeming equally confused.

“Levi?” Petra asks, then she smiles sweetly at him, “What are you doing here?”

“This is Levi?” the man with the undercut asks, eyes moving between Petra and Levi. Then he scoffs. Levi can't help feeling irritated.

“Behave, Oruo,” Petra says, swatting him with her hand, “Levi's lovely.”

There's a distinct glint of something in Petra's eyes then as she smiles at him, something Levi feels hesitant to give a name to.

“Levi, this is Oruo and Gunther,” Petra tells him, gesturing to the two men in turn, “And I suppose you know Eld already.”

 _Eld_. That's his name. Finally Levi doesn't have to worry about getting it wrong.

“Levi works at the hotel with me,” Eld tells his friends, “Well, until today at least. I invited him to join us but... I didn't realize it was _your_ Levi, Petra. What a coincidence.”

Levi raises an eyebrow.

“Drinks are on me,” says Eld, “What does everyone want?”

The drinks are pleasant, but the conversation is awkward. Levi sits mostly in silence with Petra or Eld occasionally asking him something. He can sense that everyone else knows how uncomfortable he feels. Part of him wants to run. This isn't his crowd. He barely knows Eld - only found out his name today, for goodness sake - and it's not like he's exactly close to Petra either. The other two he hasn't met before now. He feels like an outsider, and Levi hates feeling like an outsider.

“So, Levi,” Oruo says, and there's something about his voice that makes Levi want to punch him, “Favorite Shakespeare play?”

Levi purses his lips. “I don't really have one.”

At that, Oruo starts to laugh. The kind of laugh that makes everyone else in the coffee shop turn to look at him like he's crazy.

“ _Really_?” he questions, like Levi's said something ridiculous, “You're an English major and you don't have a favorite Shakespeare play?”

“I've never really given a shit about Shakespeare, to be honest,” Levi says through gritted teeth.

Petra raises a hand, sensing the tension between them. “Come on, boys,” she says, and Levi can hear the frustration in her voice, “Let's not argue.”

Oruo scoffs. “It's an intellectual debate,” he says.

Levi glares at him. “I'm not interested in debating Shakespeare with you, thanks.”

He stands up, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Thanks for the drink,” he says to Eld, then makes his way out of the coffee shop. He hears the patter of feet running after him.

“Levi, wait!” Petra calls out. She grabs his arm just as he's stepped onto the street. “I'm sorry about Oruo. He can be a jerk sometimes.”

Levi stares at where she's grasping his arm. When she notices, she pulls her hand away quickly, and Levi sees the blush on her cheeks.

“Sorry,” she says.

“How come they all knew who I was?” Levi asks, “Eld called me _your_ Levi.”

Petra sighs now. “I talk about you a lot, that's all,” she says. Levi raises his eyebrows, surprised by that. “The truth is, I... I really admire you, Levi. I think you're a very compassionate and strong person.”

She smiles, and reaches out to briefly touch Levi's shoulder. “I should go back inside.”

She turns on her heel and Levi is left feeling something he can't quite place.

The sudden rain means Levi feels grumpy by the time he reaches his apartment, especially since he doesn't have a coat. Maybe he should hint about that to Erwin. He showers to wash the rain off his skin, then makes himself some lunch. If you can call a pack of chips lunch. There isn't much else for him to eat.

When his phone buzzes, it startles him a little.

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I know you usually come over on Fridays, but I'll be busy tonight. Have plans. Tomorrow instead maybe? :-)** _

Levi groans loudly. He's been looking forward to tonight all week, having not seen Erwin since before Isabel came to visit. Even then he'd been rather frustrated. The incident a week ago when Erwin had texted him proves that. The worst part is Erwin had banned him from jacking off again, and reluctantly Levi had obeyed, ever the good boy. Right now he feels too pissed off at Erwin's newfound commitments to stick to that order. He'd been anticipating sex tonight, and it's really fucking annoying that he's not going to get it. So he's going to pleasure himself and there's nothing Erwin Smith can do about it.

For a moment he intends to do just that, to jerk off and not say a word about it tomorrow. But then he gets an idea. It serves Erwin right, for being so busy.

Levi strips down to his underwear, a pair of tight boxer briefs and his binder. He starts by taking a photo of his body in the mirror, showing off as much as he can. It feels awkward but he thinks it looks at least a _bit_ sexy. He sends it to Erwin, along with a message.

**To: Erwin  
** **that's a shame. i was looking forward to tonight**

He imagines Erwin sat at his desk, eyebrows raised as he checks his phone and sees the picture Levi has sent him. The man may be a workaholic but Levi knows he's also a massive pervert.

When there's no response after a few minutes, Levi dares to send another picture. This time one of himself laying on his bed, licking his thumb with the sultriest expression he can manage.

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Stop it. I'm at work.** _

Levi smirks. He takes that as the prompt he needs to get to work, starting to rub himself through his underwear, filming it with his phone. He doesn't hold back any of his noises, thankful that Hange isn't home right now. He'd be mortified if he was caught like this.

He sends the video. It's short. But enough to tease Erwin, make his cock twitch.

**To: Erwin  
** **you'll need headphones**

Erwin doesn't respond for what feels like a long time. Levi keeps slowly touching himself through his boxers, waiting. He can be patient if it means driving Erwin mad with lust.

**To: Erwin  
** **say something, sir. are you enjoying this?**

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**You are an awful, naughty, horrible boy who isn't doing what he's told.** _

Levi can't help giggling at that, biting his lip.

**To: Erwin  
** **you love it though**

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I told you not to touch yourself.** _

**To: Erwin  
** **can't help it. it's been over a week and i can't stop thinking about your big cock**

There's a few moments of silence before the next message comes through.

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Then stop being a cocktease and touch yourself properly for me.** _

Levi grins. He's sure Erwin is squirming in his office chair, his erection pressing against his work pants. The thought makes Levi feel smug. He films another video, this time with his underwear pulled down. He deliberately moans Erwin's name as he touches himself and says horrible, slutty things just to provoke a reaction. The video ends up being two minutes long and finishes with Levi coming with a loud whine, legs shaking.

Erwin takes three minutes to reply. Levi spends that time getting his breath back.

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**I've never known such a desperate boy before.** _

Levi chews the inside of his cheek.

**To: Erwin  
** **you drive me crazy**

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**Good.** _

**To: Erwin  
** **did you jerk off to it?**

_**From: Erwin  
** _ _**No, Levi. I'm at work and unlike you I can restrain my own desires. But I think I'll have to cancel my plans for tonight, so that you can be suitably punished for your misbehavior. My apartment at 7. Don't be late.** _

Levi swallows. He wants to know what exactly Erwin has in mind, but doesn't dare ask. The anticipation is tantalizing.

**To: Erwin  
** **yes, sir.**

The thought of Erwin punishing him makes Levi's heart race. Levi adores being a good boy for him, but there's something exciting about pushing his buttons, being naughty and not doing as he's told. He supposes there must be a balance between the two otherwise things could start to get boring. Not that he could ever imagine being bored of Erwin.

For the rest of the day, his skin feels like it's burning. He feels unbearably aroused even after masturbating just with the knowledge that Erwin is planning to punish him. It's probably weird he gets off on the thought of it so much. He's very much glad Freud isn't here to psychoanalyze his kinks.

Hange notices his discomfort when they return from work, and he makes up an excuse about feeling anxious to start college again.

“I still haven't found you a birthday present,” he remarks, hoping that changes the subject.

“You don't have to buy me anything,” Hange tells him, “Your love is enough.”

“That's gross. You're gross."

“There's nothing gross about love, Levi.”

“There is when it's with _you_.”

He stops for a moment then, contemplating. It's been a while since he sat down and had a conversation with Hange like this. They've both been rather distracted in the run up to the new semester. There's a lot to do, to prepare for it. It's always a busy time of year.

“How's Moblit?” Levi asks Hange, and they grin at him broadly, “Like, how are things going between you two?”

“Things are good,” they say, with a dreamy sigh, “They're _really_ good.”

“Ew, too much information.”

Hange swats him with a cushion. “Not like that!” they insist, “You're such a fucking perv, Levi.”

“I didn't even say anything.”

“It was implied.”

Hange suggests buying takeout. Levi shakes his head, saying they should stop wasting their savings, then tells them he's going out anyway. They raise an eyebrow at that.

Levi wants to dress up nicely for Erwin, but his wardrobe is limited. He settles on the same navy shirt he wore when they first met, along with an oversized gray cardigan and a pair of skinny jeans. Erwin has commented several times that he loves his skinny jeans. It's still raining outside so he raids Hange's room and steals their leopard print umbrella. It's tacky and horrible, but better than getting wet. He spent too long fixing his hair for the rain to ruin it.

Levi arrives ten minutes earlier than what Erwin had specified. He knocks a few times, then stands outside the door waiting, hands behind his back. It takes a while for Erwin to open the door and the whole time Levi feels his heart pounding.

The expression on Erwin's face as he looks down at the younger man is one that makes Levi shudder all over. It's scrutinizing and stern, not a hint of amusement in his eyes. It reminds Levi of his high school days when teachers would scold him for misbehaving in class.

“Levi,” Erwin says, the greeting lacking its usual cheerful tone.

Levi swallows thickly. “Erwin.”

Erwin takes a few deep breaths through his nose, still looking Levi up and down. His face doesn't give any of his intentions away. Then he steps back, allowing Levi space to enter the apartment.

“Come inside,” he instructs, and Levi does, his hands trembling.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erwin's pov again. thank u again for comments and kudos <3

Erwin's week is rather like any other, with a few unexpected surprises.

As usual things are busy at work. The manslaughter case Erwin's working on takes up most of his time, and even on his lunch break he stays in his office doing paperwork. His secretary, Ilse, brings him a mug of coffee and tells him not to overwork himself. Erwin smiles and thanks her for the drink, though he has no intention of stopping. As he reads over his documents he sips at his coffee and nibbles a sandwich he bought from the cafeteria. At some point his office door creaks open and Erwin is so focused he barely notices as Mike enters, going to take a seat in the chair opposite his desk.

“You work too hard,” Mike says, at which Erwin lifts his head.

“It's an important case,” he replies, “What's up?”

Mike shrugs. He sits with one leg crossed over the other, arms folded. For a while he regards Erwin with a serious expression. To a lot of people it would be unnerving or intimidating. But Erwin has known Mike for years and he's unfazed by the man's presence, even when his hazel eyes seem to bore right into him.

“I met an acquaintance of yours this weekend,” Mike tells him eventually.

Erwin keeps a poker face. “Really?” he asks, as if he wasn't aware of the incident already, “Who was it?”

Mike's eye twitches. “I didn't get a name.”

And now Erwin smiles gently, letting the facade drop. “His name is Levi,” he says.

“Levi,” Mike echoes, “And he's the guy you've been seeing, yeah?”

Erwin nods. Mike sighs and rubs his forehead.

“He seemed like a _kid_ , Erwin.”

“I'm sure everyone under twenty-five seems like a kid to you, Mike.”

Mike raises an eyebrow as if to say _touché_. He's in his mid-thirties and has no hang-ups about his age, unlike Erwin who feels uneasy every time he remembers his upcoming birthday. It's probably too early for a midlife crisis but for the past couple of years he's felt lost. Professionally he's made a lot of progress, enough to earn him some recognition, and he's content with his job. But in terms of his personal life Erwin feels like he's behind other people his age, like Nanaba who's happily married to the love of her life, and Marie and Nile who are expecting their first baby.

Erwin hasn't been in a proper relationship – the type where you have keys to each other's apartments and say _I love you_ after every phone call – since Marie. Even that wasn't a proper relationship. He adores Marie, always has, but it could never have worked out romantically. After a few months of dating she started to discuss whether they'd ever get married and that's what ultimately drove Erwin to break things off with her. The thought of calling someone his _wife_ just felt so wrong to him, so unnatural. He still feels guilty for breaking Marie's heart, even now she's with Nile.

Since then Erwin has only had casual flings and meaningless one night stands. The older he gets the more he longs for something else and now he's met Levi he has this feeling that _maybe_ he's found it. There's something special about him. It's too soon for Erwin to say whether he loves him but he does truly care about Levi, and thinks he's the most endearing person he's ever met.

“Let me ask you something,” Mike says after being quiet for a while. Both men were lost in thought, it seems. “Is your thing with Levi purely sexual?”

Erwin frowns. The answer that comes to mind instantly is _no_ , _of course not_.

“It was never like that,” he tells his best friend, then clears his throat, “The sex is good, yes. But that's not the reason I've been seeing him.”

“Jesus, Erwin.”

“What?”

“You really like him, don't you?” Mike questions, “I could understand you wanting to do things with a younger guy, but if you actually have _feelings_ for him, that's... Jesus.”

Erwin's brow is creased into wrinkles, making him look older than he actually is. “Is it so bad?” he asks, “To fall for someone that age?”

Mike stares at him. “Fall for,” he repeats, and Erwin blinks quickly as he realizes what he said, “You're in deep, Smith.”

“He's just... Special,” Erwin defends himself, “We clicked, Mike. We work well together.”

“I can see that. Just be careful. You're my best friend but if you hurt that boy in any way, it'll be his side I'm on. Got that?”

Erwin nods, solemn.

“And Erwin, remember you're the adult here,” Mike says. Erwin opens his mouth to speak but Mike puts a hand up, telling him to stop. “The _real_ adult.”

“The real adult. Right.”

“I should get back to work.”

Mike leaves. Erwin is left feeling confused by the encounter. He feels an odd sense of defensiveness on Levi's behalf, irritated at Mike for speaking about him like he's a child. But Erwin does that too. He calls Levi a boy. His boy. Baby boy sometimes when he's feeling overly affectionate. Is that patronizing? Levi never seems to mind it – if anything he seems to like it – but now Erwin can't help wondering.

He wonders about it for the rest of the week, and about all sorts of things. He's preoccupied with work most of the time but in the moments between meetings with clients and filling out paperwork, he thinks of Levi. He contemplates their relationship, whether it even is a relationship, whether Levi sees it that way.

On Friday, Levi's crude attempt at seduction gives him something else to think about. It would be amusing in other circumstances but Erwin hasn't gotten any action in a week and the sight of Levi touching himself stirs something in him. He'd forbidden him from doing that. Not that he actually expected him to keep to it, but the fact Levi is deliberately putting on a show for him implies he _wants_ Erwin to know he's being disobedient. That bothers him, in the best and worst way.

He cancels his plans. They're not important, and he has more pressing matters to attend to now. In all honesty he'd anticipated that Levi would be annoyed about his busy schedule, that he'd complain about wanting to see him. He hadn't expected the videos. Levi has a habit of shattering Erwin's expectations.

When he hears a knock at the door just before seven, Erwin puts on his mask of calm composure and waits a while before answering, keeping Levi on his toes.

“Levi,” he says.

“Erwin.”

He waits for a moment, studying Levi with his eyes. His outfit is smart, the kind of thing he'd expect him to wear if they were going out for dinner. Erwin's no psychologist but he thinks maybe it's is an attempt at modesty, Levi trying to make up for his sinful behavior earlier. He can't deny Levi looks cute in his cardigan that's a little too big, as he tugs his sleeves down over his hands.

“Come inside.”

Erwin lets Levi make his own way in and watches as he takes a few strides into the room before turning around, wringing his hands together. He stands there awkwardly and Erwin crosses his arms, refusing to say anything. He knows exactly how to play this game.

“So?” Levi says, and Erwin can't tell whether it's nervousness or frustration in his voice. He has a right to feel both. Erwin's promise of punishment is bound to cause a little apprehension. All part of the game, one he hopes Levi will play along with.

“So,” he repeats, “You disobeyed my orders.”

Levi scoffs, rolling his eyes. Erwin makes a mental note of this. “What is this, the fucking army?”

“You tell me. You're the one who started calling me sir _.”_

Levi purses his lips, and Erwin knows he has the upper hand. It doesn't take much. Even with Levi's quick wit, Erwin is nearly always in control, and it only takes a lingering stare and a few firm words to turn insolence into obedience.

“I was irritated,” Levi says, milder now, “That you made other plans at such short notice, after I hadn't seen you all week.”

“Is that a valid reason to disobey me, Levi?”

“No, _sir_.”

He spits it out. It's impish, not venomous. There's a hint of amusement on his face now. He's here to be punished – he knows this, yet he's still teasing – and insolence is unacceptable. Erwin won't let that slide.

“I don't like your tone. You're going to go to my room, and wait.”

Levi stares at him, not quite comprehending his intentions. “Wait?”

“Yes.”

It takes a moment, but Levi does as he's told, scurrying off down the corridor. Erwin deliberately spends some time checking his phone and tidying up the clutter from the coffee table before going to join him in the bedroom.

He finds Levi sat on the edge of the bed, legs pressed together and hands on his lap. Erwin gazes down at him, silent.

“You said you were gonna punish me,” Levi says, after it becomes clear Erwin isn't going to speak first.

“I did say that,” Erwin responds, “Do you think you deserve it?”

He's testing the waters. Levi may be eager but he's also young and inexperienced. Erwin wants, more than anything, for their sexual encounters to be built on trust. That can only happen if he establishes Levi as an equal, lets him know his feelings matter. Punishment doesn't mean hurting him, necessarily. There may be physical pain involved in the process but Erwin's not a sadist.

Levi takes a deep breath. “Yes.”

Erwin reaches out to cup his chin in one hand, lifting his face so Levi is forced to make eye contact. His expression is softer than Erwin expected. Sweet innocence. It's remarkable how quickly he can go from acting like a stubborn, petulant child to acting like this. It's Erwin who has that effect on him and he feels rather smug because of that.

“I think,” he says, “That boys who can't do as they are told need to be taught a lesson. And it's not just about your disobedience. Your attitude is unacceptable.”

“I'm being nice now, aren't I?” Levi asks, looking up at Erwin through those long, dark eyelashes, gray eyes sparkling. He's playing along. 

“You are. But being nice isn't enough.”

“So how are you going to punish me?”

“I think my boy is in need of a spanking,” Erwin says, and he watches how Levi's lips twitch, “Do you think so, Levi?”

There's a moment of hesitation. Erwin considers suggesting something else, thinking maybe he's going overboard. That's until Levi grabs him by his tie and pulls him in for a kiss. He pushes him away, and Levi lets out a soft whine of disappointment.

“What was that?” Erwin asks, one eyebrow raised.

Levi frowns at him, almost a pout. “I missed kissing you,” he confesses, and there's something so open and raw about it, “I haven't seen you all week. I missed you.”

Erwin can't help smiling softly at that. He moves his hand upwards, stroking Levi's cheek then running his fingers through his hair.

“You're impatient. We'll have time for kissing later, but that's not what you're here for.”

Levi sighs. “It's not. So get on with it, then.”

Erwin tugs at his hair, tilting his head to one side. He goes to kiss and suck at the beautifully warm skin of Levi's neck, eliciting soft gasps. He'll never get used to the noises Levi makes for him.

“I thought I was here to be punished,” Levi remarks, at which Erwin nips at his skin and he lets out a quiet yelp, “ _Fuck_ , Erwin.”

Erwin tuts. “Language,” he reprimands, breath hot against Levi's neck, “Where are your manners, hm?”

“I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again.”

There's no playfulness there now. It's genuine, an acknowledgement of his subservience, a tone of voice Erwin imagines is reserved for him alone.

“It better not.”

He stands up straight again, quietly watching Levi for a moment.

“Undress,” he instructs. Levi fumbles to take off his cardigan, then unzips his pants and takes them off too. “And your underwear. The shirt can stay, though.”

The young man does as he's told, stripping until he's only wearing his dark blue shirt. Erwin recognizes it as the one he was wearing when they first met. He sits down on the bed now and pats his thigh, gesturing for Levi to take his place there. Levi positions himself over Erwin's lap, his ass on display, perfect milky skin that Erwin can't help running his fingers over. He feels Levi shudder and gives one of his buttocks a squeeze.

“Levi,” he says. Levi looks up at him over his shoulder, rosy-cheeked. “If you need me to stop, I'll stop. Understand?”

Levi nods.

“Good boy. Now...”

The first slap is light, only provoking a small jolt of surprise from Levi.

“That's for your foul mouth,” Erwin says. He spanks Levi again, harder, and he hisses. “And that's for answering back.”

He strikes him a few more times, and Levi's body shakes each time. He's breathing loudly now and on the fourth time, as Erwin puts a little more force into it, he lets out a whine.

“That's for being so disobedient and disrespectful.”

Erwin spanks him again. Levi whimpers. “ _Sir_...”

“You're enjoying it, hm?” Erwin asks. Levi nods quickly, and Erwin can see his eyes are closed shut and he's biting down on his lip hard. “I should have known you'd enjoy this too. I'd expect nothing less from a boy like you, Levi.”

Levi all but purrs. Erwin glances at his ass, ghosting his fingers over the redness that colors the skin now.

“How am I supposed to discipline a boy who enjoys his punishments?”

“I...” Levi takes a shaky breath, “I'll be good, sir.”

Erwin hums. “I'm not convinced yet.”

He spanks Levi again, harder than previously. It makes him cry out and his body is trembling now. Erwin waits a while before the next one, giving Levi a chance to tell him to stop. When he does spank him again the noise Levi makes tells Erwin he's verging on crossing the line. Levi's still enjoying it but it could easily become too much if he's not careful. He does a few more, because this is a punishment after all, then stops.

Levi almost sounds like he's crying. Erwin strokes his hair reassuringly. “Such a good boy for me. My perfect boy.”

“Are... Are you done?” Levi questions, panting. He sounds unsure of himself.

“Yes, baby. I think that's enough for tonight. If I'm honest, punishing you was only a secondary motive for inviting you over.”

“And what was the primary motive?”

“Oh, I think you know the answer to that already.”

Levi takes a deep breath. He turns to look at Erwin, who can see now how his eyes are shining with tears. It turns him on more than it should, seeing this fresh-faced college student who could pass for a schoolboy almost crying because of him.

“Fuck me,” Levi requests, “ _Touch_ me. Please.”

He does. He touches Levi all over, kissing him like he's lost all self restraint, letting his hands claim every inch of his body. He eats his boy out and relishes in how sweet he tastes. Then he flips Levi onto his stomach and fucks him hard into the mattress, grunting like an animal and consumed by lust. He's so thankful he cancelled his evening plans. Erwin is lost in how perfect it all is, how Levi feels like he was made for him. There's the same heated, fervent energy as the first time they fucked – maybe it's even heightened now, with no alcohol to distort the experience and the memory of spanking Levi burned into Erwin's mind.

When it's over Erwin holds Levi in his arms as he has done many times now, his face nuzzled into the crook of his underarm. Levi closes his eyes, and Erwin can't help smiling at the sound of his gentle breaths and the peaceful look on his face.

He briefly thinks of Mike's warning to him earlier that week, and how he spoke of Levi like he was a child who needs protecting from perverted old men like Erwin. The thing is, he's not old. Almost thirty isn't old. But Levi referring to him as such had sparked something in him. It's arousing in a way he doesn't know how to explain without sounding like a creep. So no, Erwin is not old, but he is drawn to the temptation of being seen that way, of being that much older than Levi that it creates a moral gray area. He isn't sure why. He's probably a terrible person, but he finds as he admires this beautiful creature beside him he can't bring himself to care.

Levi's eyelashes flutter open again.

“I'm sleepy,” he says, and Erwin's smile grows wider.

“Doesn't take much to tire you out, does it?”

“Shut up.”

He kisses the top of Levi's head. “I'm so glad I have you in my life,” he says, “How lucky I am to have you, Levi.”

Levi sighs. “I don't get you. One moment you're spanking my ass and the next you're saying all this sappy shit.”

Erwin can't help chuckling softly at that. “That's sex. Sex isn't the only aspect of our relationship, Levi.”

“Relationship,” Levi repeats, saying the word slowly.

That's what it is. Maybe they're not officially dating, and they're definitely not at the stage of calling each other boyfriends, but it is a relationship. Or it least it has all the makings of one. Their fondness for each other is certainly not platonic, nor is it purely out of sexual feelings. It's intimate and fresh and exciting.

Erwin makes Levi some tea, something he bought especially for him. He brings some shortbread too which he dunks into his coffee. Levi narrows his eyes at the sight of him doing that, seemingly unimpressed. Erwin grins.

"Do you like it?" he asks, "The tea."

"It's alright," Levi says, then corrects himself, "It's nice, yeah. The shortbread too. Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweet boy."

"Fuck, you're so... Come here."

He kisses Erwin, just a tender kiss that doesn't go on for too long. He brushes some hair out of Erwin's face and presses their noses together.

"You're an idiot, Erwin Smith," he remarks, "A beautiful fucking idiot."

"An idiot with a law degree," Erwin reminds him, winking. Levi laughs and shoves him with his elbow.

"Y'know, sometimes the smartest people are also the biggest dumbasses."

"And sometimes the rudest people are also the sweetest."

Levi rolls his eyes. "Shut up, I'm not sweet," he says, cheeks dusted with pink, "I just like you. That's all."

"Oh, Levi... You're quite possibly the sweetest person I've ever met."

"Okay, shut up for real now."

Levi stays with him that night. He takes a bath then changes into one of Erwin's t-shirts, and the sight of him in it is utterly adorable. Levi's so small. It's a reminder of how easy it is for Erwin to scoop him up in his arms, how perfectly he fits in his embrace. He's missed him, he realizes. They've both been so busy this week, Erwin with work and Levi with preparing for college. Spending time with him again is like a breath of fresh air. Erwin is smitten.

Sex with Levi is a whirlwind, something that Erwin wonders if he'll ever get used to. Sleeping in the same bed as him feels natural. When Levi rests his head on Erwin's chest, it's like he's found a home there, like it's where he belongs. If it were possible Erwin would stay like this with him forever. Out of all the men in the world he wonders why it's Levi his heart has become so fond of. It's probably wishful thinking, but maybe soulmates do exist, maybe Levi was always destined to be his. Erwin doesn't really have another explanation for the way he feels, how quickly he's grown to care about him.

 


End file.
